The Other
by ninjitsu-sage47
Summary: A female turtle has lost her family and everything she has ever charished. She is alone in New York. She is attacked an injured. Then she meets the turtle bro's and Leatherhead.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other**

It started as a drizzle, then after a incredibly loud crash of thunder, it became a full fledged storm. The rain came down, bucket after bucket, on the city of New York. The wind threatened to carry off anything that wasn't attached to the ground. People, gangsters and citizens alike, stayed indoors. Very few humans braved the wraith of mother nature. A small squad of rather miserable foot ninja were part of the few. Their training and experience had prepared them for conditions like this, yet it did little to ease their misery of running around in one of New Yorks worst ever storms. The turtles and their rat master were in their lair training, or rather the turtles were training and the master was teaching, as it should be:

"_And for the cool- down..."_

"_But Master Splinter my shows on!"_

" _There will be no complaining, and now..."_

"_But it's a special!"_

"_Michelangelo..."_

But this is not about New York's weather, or directly about the people and the gangsters. The chapters is not about the foot ninja's misery about being in a storm, although they themselves appear later on in the story. It is of course about the turtles, but they also don't appear until later on, even though they were just mentioned above.

No, this chapter is about the solitary figure standing on a roof top, a fair distance from the lair, but a little closer then she should be to the miserable foot ninjas

She stood there motionless. Her arms, which were covered in burns, she hugged herself as the rain came down relentlessly on her, she had white cloths wrapped around both her forearms and her legs from knee to ankle, or what was left of a white cloths. She wore on her head a white mask that covered the entire top of her head, now soaked and torn. Across her back was the sword she had been training to use since she was a child.

The wind blew against her wet body, making her almost as cold on the outside as she was on the inside. One would think it would be enough to make her go home, to go back to the family that raised her. The problem was that she no longer had a family to go back to. She was alone. She welcomed the storm, it reflected her own feelings.

She stared absent-mindlessly at the rain that was causing New York such discomfort. Her brain seemed to have shut down, everything was so confusing. She couldn't remember the nights events. Actually the entire day was a blur. She wished Asia was here to comfort her. At the thought of her eldest sister she cried, her warm tears mixing with the icy rain . She missed her family terribly, she couldn't remember what happened to them. It was unbearable. After a few minutes she tried to stop. Crying wouldn't help anyone. But she still felt like crying all the same. If Asia was here, she wouldn't waste her time crying. She would know what to do.

She felt so lost. With no place to go, they had only been in New York for a month, so they did not have any human friends. It was to painful to go back to the place she called home. She began to retreat to the corners of her mind, trying to escape the pain, but it was everywhere, it was her world. No matter where she went, it was there. Wasn't there any place she could go that she could feel safe? Wasn't there anyone who she could tell how lost she felt? No, she answered her own questions, there wasn't anyplace and there wasn't anyone.

As fate would have it, the unhappy foot ninjas were heading in her direction. If she had been standing on another section of the roof they would have missed her completely. But she was right in their path, completely lost in her own thoughts. Korea said it happened too often.

She didn't hear them, it was impossible to hear anything in the storm. But she sensed them, and it was enough to make her turn.

Ninjas

Fifteen menacing figures faced her with their sword drawn. She stared at them in shock with her brilliant blue eyes, and they stared at her in contempt with their dark ones. The lead ninja rushed forward and attacked viciously, she drew her own sword and countered the attack, sending him flying. At that, they all attacked. She did well at first, considering that she was injured before they had started. But one of them slashed her across her leg, and that injury was followed by several more. She had to leave, it was either that or have her head separated from her shoulders.

She turned and ran across the rooftops. _I need to get down to the sewers_ she thought panicking slightly. But how can she? She was surrounded and, worst of all, injured? The only weapon that would be useful here would have to be the unexpected. She rushed forward and leap-frogged over the ninja standing in front of her. The ninja didn't expect it, so it gave her a slight advantage. An advantage that did not last long, soon the ninja were chasing her. She jumped over the side and fell some of the way before reaching out to grab the railing of the fire escape before hitting the ground.

She dropped from there to the ground, wincing because now her arms not only had burns, but several cuts as well. Her legs weren't exactly in the best condition, and standing out in the rain for such a long time didn't benefit her health either. The rain, if possible, came down even harder, making it difficult to find a manhole cover. Fear was the only emotion that made sense to her. Her fingers brushed over the rough surface of a manhole cover. She as quickly as she could removed it and climbed down, all her wounds reminding her that they were there. When she touched the ground, she heard the sounds of the ninja coming down after her. Heart pounding, she turned and ran blindly down one of three tunnels, she didn't care which one she took just as long as it took her away from them.

She ran. Where and how long was completely unknown to her. The exhausted ninja stopped and leaned heavily against a pillar, she listened carefully for any sounds that might indicated that the ninjas were still on her tail. There wasn't a sound, she couldn't sense anything either, which means she lost them. And while she was at it she lost herself. She looked at her surroundings, they were not at all familiar. A sudden weariness came over her, she sank to the floor, shivering uncontrollably, both out of fear and the chilling temperature. She was exhausted both physically and mentally, her wounds were on fire and her head felt like it was about to explode. Pain, fear, and loss were her universe.

She took a few minutes to rest before getting back up, she had to keep moving, the ninjas might find her if she didn't. As she stood up, she suddenly felt dizzy, her world swayed and blurred. She put her green three fingered hand against the wall for support, and continued on. The tunnels stretched on and on. Taunting her, telling her that her only path is the one she could not see clearly. It sounded crazy, Jasmine would tease her about it non-stop she knew that she was having thoughts like this. But she didn't know.

She didn't get far before she began to hear strange sounds. She stopped the third time she heard it. It sounded like clicking in her option. She swallowed nervously and edged along the wall and looked carefully around her. Nothing. All her senses were tingling, which meant that she was in serious trouble. She felt dread, she was so badly injured that it was astonishing that she was able to make her great escape and, at this point, walk at all. She was not up for another fight. She continued to look around with her blue eyes, but still she saw nothing. Her heart rate had increased somewhat. She began to tremble visibly, her senses were going crazy. Which meant that the danger was even closer. She flattened herself against the wall and waited. She couldn't help but be ashamed of herself. Her fear was obvious and she wasn't doing anything about it. Roxie wouldn't have showed her fear. If Roxie stood here in her position, then she would want to find the danger, instead of waiting for the danger to find her. She felt like she would cry again. All of this was just too much. Her family, the ninja's, and now this. It was just too much.

She heard the clicking noise again, this time it was accompanied by a scuttling sound. At this she realized something, and slowly raised her eyes to the area above her. And screamed at the top of her lungs.

A spider.

And this was not your usual creepy-crawly. No, this spider was black, hairy, probably eight feet tall, several feet long, and had mandibles the length of her arm. Creatures like these only appeared in her nightmares. Considering what her day had been like though, it was oddly appropriate.

Realizing that it had lost the element of surprise, it let go of the wall and leapt at it's pray. Ninjitsu training alone had kept her from getting crushed by the massive spider. She dived out of the way, biting back a yelp as she rolled over her injures. She dodged one of the spiders legs as it lashed out. It tried to hit her again. And again. I let out a horrible wail in frustration and tried a fourth, this time one of the many legs had managed to hit her hard enough to send her flying at the wall. After meeting the stone wall and the stone floor, she felt her conscious began to fade. She fought against the blackness eating away the corners of her vision. It was a difficult struggle. She heard the scuttling sounds approach her, it's mandibles making hungry clicking sounds, and she lay helpless on the ground with not enough strength to sneeze. She closed her eyes, it would all be over soon.

An angry roar echoed throughout the chamber. Followed by a heavy thud as the unknown creature threw itself against her attacker. She heard a another thud as the spider returned the attack. As the fight continued, she raised her head and tried to catch a look at her rescuer. Assuming, of course, that it had come to rescue her. Even though she lay on the ground, she felt extremely dizzy, and all she could see was a green blur. The green blur leapt forward and, even though it did not make direct contact, the black blur gave one last squeal of pain and then fell silent. The spider's conqueror walked over to her. She closed her eyes and waited. It stopped and seemed to realize what she was. Then she felt herself lifted up by two large and very strong arms. She didn't struggle, or resist in any way. Her senses were quiet. And besides, it was surprisingly comforting.

"It is alright," came a soothing voice, "you are safe now." She was carried down one tunnel and then another. She wondered where he was taking her. She opened her eyes again, but couldn't pick up anything more then a green head, everything was so blurry. "Wh-where are you taking me?" she asked, her words slurring slightly. "Someplace where you can heal," came a reply. She sighed and closed her eyes. Whoever he was he had a good heart. He was also someone she could trust. It had been such a long time since she had been cradled like this, it felt nice. She felt safer now then she had in the last couple hours, she was somewhat at peace.

"I trust you," she said before giving herself up to the darkness.

Leatherhead had decided to go visit the turtles, and was heading in the direction of the new lair. The lair was a far away from his home, and with the sewers so treacherous because of the increase of mutant population, most of them dangerous He did not make this journey as often as he did before.

He knew he was among the dangerous mutants. Leatherhead thought about it whenever he was by himself, which was quite often. It haunted his dreams almost every night. His friends have tried to help him live with his anger. They found him a home, for which he was grateful, but it still did not change the fact that part of him was, and always will be,

a monster. A part of him that cannot be easily controlled. A part of him worthy of neither love nor pity.

A piercing scream cut through his thoughts. Alarmed he raised his head towards where he thought it came from, his guess was confirmed when he heard a nightmarish wailing. He turned and sprinted down the sewer tunnel toward it. He arrived in a large chamber, quickly spotted the creature responsible for the horrible screeching. Standing in front of it was a small shadowy figure. Leatherhead watched as the large insect lashed out one of it's many legs and made contact with the small figure that had been trying to avoid it. The figure hit the wall and then lay on the ground motionless. The spider advanced, keen on devouring it's pray.

Almost without thinking, he rushed forward with a roar and tackled the spider to the ground. The spider kicked him off and tried to tear him open with it's mandibles. He dodged it and hit it in the head with his tail. They traded blow after blow, until Leatherhead grabbed one of it's legs and bit deeply. His razor sharp teeth easily parted the spider from his limb. It let out a howl of agony and made a weak attempt to return the treacherous attack, which Leatherhead only had to duck to avoid. He knew at this point that the point of the spiders leg was extremely sharp and was capable of slicing deep gashes in stone. He lurched forward and swung the severed limb at it's owner, cutting it cleanly in half. It let out a long and loud dying screech before falling silent.

Leatherhead let go of the leg and walked over to the person he had saved. Once he got close enough to pick out details, he noticed something he really should have taken into account before. His shock grew as he moved closer to the strange creature on the ground. At last he stood over the body and stared down at it, or rather her, in disbelief.

The being he had saved was in fact a _turtle_! It was impossible not to see that; Her skin was green, it was hard to tell what shade, she was so covered in grim. She had a shell and three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. One of the differences between her and the others would have to be that her shell was brown instead of the pale green. The other would have to be her obvious feminine form. She wore what was left of a white mask on her head, and her forearms and shins were wrapped in clothes of the same color, also turn and burnt. And to make things even stranger she had a sword strapped across her back, where she learned to use it he would have to find out later. Leatherhead also saw that she was badly injured, she was covered with cuts and burns, she needed immediate medical attention.

He bent over and lifted her up as gently as possible. He needed to take her to safety, as quickly as he could. "It is alright," he said, though unsure weather she could hear him or not, "You are safe now."

He walked swiftly along, trying his best not to jostle her to much. Luckily they weren't far from his friends home. Only a few minutes along.

As he turned down another tunnel, he wondered about what kind of change this little creature in his arms would bring. That would depend on what reaction Donatello and his brothers would have.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, he noticed something else different about her, she had eyelashes, from what he could see they were long and elegant. He wondered if she was still conscious, his question was answered when she slowly opened her eyes. Revealing the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He was expecting them to be brown, like the other turtles, She probably couldn't see him properly because her amazing eyes weren't focusing on him. To his astonishment, she spoke; "Wh-where are you taking me?" her voice was soft,musical,and her words were slurred. "Someplace where you can heal," he replied, hoping that it was the truth. He also found himself hoping that they will get to know each other better in the near future. She sighed and closed her pretty eyes, after a few moments she said "I trust you." And she fell at last into an deep sleep. If she had stayed conscious, Leatherhead would have not known how to respond to that. She said that she trusted him, not something anyone would immediately say to him. She was different,she meant what she said, he could tell.

Leatherhead walked along the final tunnel to the turtles home. He kept on thinking about the few words she had said, her dazzling eyes, and her quiet musical voice. The girl's eyes he thought of most, he had never seen such eyes, on humans or otherwise. Their beauty was hard to explain. He stopped and realized that he had just walked by the entrance to their home. He walked back to the door, and after shifting the girls weight so he can raise an arm, he knocked on the door.

Leonardo's day hadn't been very eventful. He trained with his brothers, meditated with his master, and watched the news. They hadn't gone monster hunting yet, monster hunting was always interesting, if a little dangerous. Right now they were watching a movie that Raphael had pretty much picked at random from the DVD rack. Afterwards they planned on hunting monsters. They were at the climax of the movie when they heard someone knock on the door. Leo sighed when his brothers showed no sign of getting up, and got up to answer the door himself.

He opened it to find Leatherhead, "Hey Leatherhead, how..." He trailed off when he saw what Leatherhead was carrying. He was holding a _girl turtle!_ For a moment Leo couldn't do anything but stare at her in shock. "Leatherhead...?

"Leonardo," Leatherhead said, "She needs immediate medical attention." Leo saw that he was right, she was covered in burns and cuts, and one of her arms were angled as though it was broken. He took a step back and allowed the crocodile to squeeze past and head for the living room. He followed, his head buzzing with a million questions. He hoped they would be answered soon.

When they entered the living room, they saw that Raph, Donatello, and Michalangelo still had their eyes glued to the screen. Leo cleared his throat and said, "I'm afraid you guys'll have to get off the couch ."

"What if we don't wanna?" Raph asked not looking up.

"She needs to lay somewhere." Leo replied.

"She...?" The sai wielding ninja turtle finally looked up and saw what Leatherhead had in his arms. His eyes went huge and he leapt off the couch and rushed over to have a better look. Mikey and Don looked up as well and had similar reactions. She like them had three fingers and two toes, along with green skin. What was different however, other then a female figure, was that she had a brown shell instead of a pale green one.

Leatherhead made his way to the couch and lay her down. Don went to his lab to get his first aid kit. Mikey went to get blankets, and Raphael went to called April and Casey and then get Master Splinter. Leatherhead went to get a cloth to wash her wounds with. Leaving Leo alone with her for a few moments. He glanced quickly around before he reached out and gently touched her face with his finger. He wondered what kind of person she was, weather she was goofy like Mikey, aggressive like Raph, or a brainiac like Donny. Or maybe she was like him, he wouldn't be able to find out until she wakes up.

His thoughts were interrupted by April and Casey coming through the door. He quickly pulled his hand away before they entered. He was surprised, Raph called them less then fifty seconds ago. April gasped at the sight of her, Casey just stared. At this point, everyone had come back with what they went out for, and was waiting for Leatherhead to tell them the story. But first they had to decide what to do about her injuries.

"She needs to be cleaned up," declared Donny, "Otherwise she'll get an infection." They looked at each other and then looked expectantly at April, who sighed, "I'll wash her," said the redhead, "But one of you will have to help me get her to the bathroom." Leatherhead said he would, he bent over and effortlessly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. There, April removed the mysterious turtle's garments, including her sword.

"Wow, cool blade," Raphael said pulling it out to examine it. "Do you think she knows how to use it?" Mikey asked, also regarding the sword with interest. "I don't think that she would have it if she didn't know how to use it." Don pointed out.

"Yeah, but how well do you think she can use it?"

"I think, my sons, that we should leave and let Ms. O'Neil work." Master Splinter put in. At this, everyone hastily exited the room.

Master Splinter waited with the others for Ms. O'Neil to finish up with their new guest. He felt worried, for there were only one of her, and four of his sons. Many things could happen, there was no guarantee that this would end well.

Ms. O'Neil's voice called out for Leatherhead, indicating that she was had finished. Leatherhead emerged with a now clean turtle, though still covered with wounds. He placed her back on the couch, where Donatello examined her and bandaged her wounds, also putting her left arm in a splint, as it was broken.

"There," Donatello said as he finished, "I've done what I can for her." He then began to put his medical supplies. Leatherhead at last proceeded to tell his surprisingly short story. Master Splinter noticed that Leonardo's eyes kept on straying to the young female laying on the couch in front of him. It did not surprise him. His eldest son's heart was his strength, and his weakness.

"Let's move her to the first spare room." neglecting to point out that the spare room was next to his. "She might be more comfortable there then on the couch." Since this had sounded somewhat logical, Leatherhead again picked her up and moved her to another room. After they had her settled, they decided to take turns watching over her. Who watched her first they resolved in a childish, yet effective matter; they drew straws. Donatello, Rapheal, Michalangelo, and Leonardo, were the order they were going to do it in. Leonardo was disappointed with the order, but tried to hide it. He went into the dojo to meditate until it was his turn.

**This is my fanfict I ever wrote, so be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow**

A shadow crept across the rooftop of the turtles home. It paused and checked the position of the moon. It still had time before it was expected. It would use the extra time doing something that it had promised to do. At one point of the roof top, it paused, the person it was searching for was almost directly below it. The shadow searched for a way in, it found a window covered with boards. It gently pulled the boards off until there was a foot wide hole. Without any apparent effort, it wiggled through and stepped lightly on the ground. Again it paused, it's sharp ears flicking towards the slightest sounds.

Satisfied, the shape moved silently towards one of the bedroom. The first one there was loud snoring accompanied with a few murmurs, this one couldn't be it. Behind the second door was a soft snoring, it took a peek inside to see if what it was looking was there. The room was filled with games and posters of Silver Sentry, unlikely that the person was here. It is sometimes said "Third times the charm," it wasn't the case here, because when it peeked into the third room it found the place filled with scientific items, nothing that would interest it. The fourth door with no avail, but the fifth door it found what it came for.

The poor child was laying broken on a bed. On the chair next to her was another turtle, sound asleep. Ignoring the other turtle, the shadow walked closer to have a better look at her, she was heavily bandaged, and her arm was in a splint. The shadow was filled with with love for the young female that lay before it. She had once belong to it, but certain events had forced the dark shape to separate from its daughters. Certain events forced it to the unthinkable.

It's other daughter, the young ones blood sister was still in New York. Lost maybe, but soon she will be found. The shadow hoped that it will be sooner and not later. The black figure reached into one of it's pouches with it's four fingered hand and pulled out a glowing green stone, then held it to the young turtles forehead. Her body glowed for a few moments, then faded, leaving the body without a scratch. Next it turned it's attention to her garments, they were battle worn and needed mending. But it could do much more then that. It reached out and gently took it in it's fur covered hand. When it was done, it turned once again to the turtle laying on the couch.

"_Be at peace my daughter." _A voice said in Japanese, "_Know that your sisters are alive, Kitoma Sasha."_ The shadow took one last look it's offspring before turning and stealthy exited the room.

In the hall a moment of indecision came over it. Should it go back out and return the item to it's mistress, like any sensible being should do? Or should it spend a few moment looking around? The dark shape decided that a few moments here or there wouldn't matter. Besides it needed to see if the place was worthy of it's daughter. So the shadow began to explore.

To it's disappointment there wasn't much to explore. There was a few bedrooms, occupied by other turtles, a dojo, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. It was about to leave when it realized that it missed a bedroom. It peeked in. The room would not be unusual by Japanese standards. But it was interesting, so the shadow ventured inside. It examined a Bonsai tree sitting delicately on a elegant mantelpiece, in the air was the faint smell of rosemary incense. As it continued around the room, it came across something that is not usually found in a room that goes by Japanese standards. The shadow cautiously walked over to the sleeping figure and examined it carefully. He was a rat, so he was covered in fur, which was a light gray, his ears were a triangular shape, they were a lot smaller than hers. His muzzle was longer then hers, and his whiskers were defiantly longer then her own, both hers and his have a pink nose at the end. Even though he was asleep, there was a certain air of dignity around him, wisdom and kindness she could also sense.

She smiled, someone who was wise and kind at the same time. It was missing from her own universe. The sleeping figure stirred, and to her alarm opened his eyes. His brown eyes met with her own blue ones. He instantly leapt out bed and stood in a defensive poise, she could tell that he was shocked by the fact that she was there. She could also tell that he was no stranger to the martial arts. As interesting as it would be to spar with him, she didn't have the time. She walked forward to the grey rat, and much to his bewilderment placed a hand on his forehead. _"You will remember nothing,"_ she said in Japanese, _"Sleep."_ He struggled against her, she had to admit he had a strong mind. Eventually however his eyes closed and slumped to the floor. The shadow couldn't have him waking up in such a uncomfortable place. So she, as gently as she could, dragged him to his bed.

When he was set in his sleeping place, she turned and headed quickly towards the doorway. The dark shape didn't have much time before she was expected. With a flick of a black armored tail it vanished.

**Well it's not gonna win me any contests... but it will do!**


	3. Sasha

**Thanks for the reviews! I didn't honestly think that I would get any.**

**Sasha**

_Sasha and her sisters were relaxing in the lair, all doing their usual thing. Roxie was beating up the punching bag, you really had to feel sorry for it. Jazz was trying to beat her high score on "Space Destructors." and was in a semi-bad mood because she hadn't got it so far. Asia was meditating in her room, and brought down any poor soul who interrupted her. Korea was listening to rap and was dancing to the beat, she was a surprisingly good dancer. Sasha being Sasha was in her bedroom quietly reading one of her favorites: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. And their mistress was in her own room resting, she did not get enough sleep last night, although she wouldn't say why. _

_The white masked turtle girl was halfway through the book when she felt it. The floor was shaking. This confused her, last time she checked their were no earthquakes in New York. She and her sisters have only just moved to New York a couple days ago, it was **huge**! The sewer system was large and complicating, even more so then Detroit, they did not leave their home until they had the area around them mapped out, Asia's idea. One that Roxie and Korea wasn't happy with. Which led to a very loud "disagreement" between the two. Not unusual. _

_The floor shook again. This time alarming her. She gently put down her book and headed for the living room. As she entered she stopped, despite her anxiety, and admired it's structure. They had been incredibly lucky to find such a place in the sewers. The ceiling stretched high above them in sort of a dome shape, and the pillars looked ancient. It was almost like people have lived there before. There was this dismal place that could have once been a kitchen, and there were a few broken items around as well. The most interesting would have to be the remains of what seemed like a trophy. One that read BAT EXU CHAMP at least that is what they found. This place was full of mysteries. Who would be living in the sewers aside from them? It took all week to clean their new home. Considering that it looked like someone set off a bomb in the center of it, they managed very well. _

_Once she got to the living room, the place stopped shaking. She glanced around and saw her sisters looking around in the same puzzled way. When they saw the place, they decided to move in anyway even though it was in shambles. Why not? After all, what could happen?_

_Sasha_

Sasha awoke long before she actually opened her eyes. For a blessed moment, she believed that she was home in her bed, with her beloved mistress and her sisters. Then reality hit her. She held back a few tears and tried to remember what happened. There were some parts of her recent past that she wanted to remember, yet there were other parts that she would love to forget. What happened just before she lost consciousness was crystal clear. That was the part that she wanted to forget. But how she had gotten into such situations was still a mystery to her. Her family was gone, she knew that much, but she knew no more about it now then she did before. A sudden, overwhelming desire to cry swept over her. She managed not to, she didn't know where she was, and if there were people around, then she wouldn't want them to hear her cry. The spider was the last thing she remembered. No, that wasn't true, the last thing she remembered was two very strong arms lifting her up and a warm voice telling her that she was safe. She had told the voice that she trusted him, and she did. Sasha owed him her life, she wondered if he was around.

She opened her eyes at last and surveyed her surroundings, she was in a dimly lit room, she was not alarmed because there was nothing that indicated that she was in danger. She was laying on a bed and was covered with a thick blue blanket, not a very useful feature, considering she was cold-blooded, but it was a comforting one. Sasha then realized that her body were covered with bandages, and her arm was in a sling. She slowly sat pushing off the blanket expecting some pain. And yet she felt nothing. She carefully pulled back her bandages to find her arms unscathed, this alarmed and confused her. How long has she been there to heal so completely? And a if she was healed, then why would they bother bandaging her at all?

Sasha pulled off all her bandages and took off her sling and put it at the edge of the couch. She began to noticed other things in the room. She immediately noticed two things: One, her mask and other clothing was perfectly clean and mended, and her sword lay in perfect condition. The other thing she noticed, which shocked her the most, was that there was _another_ mutant turtle sitting, or rather laying, in a chair next to her bed. Putting on her mask in a fashion that covered the top of her head, and other clothing before examining the other turtle . It was hard to tell what shade of green his skin was, considering that there was not much light to tell from. However, She could tell that he was wearing a blue mask and he had twin katana blades. On his limbs he wore knee and elbow pads, she personally thought it gave him a very teenage look. She couldn't help but smile, it sort of reminded her of Jasmine, (or Jazzy as she preferred to be called) Jazzy wore elbow and knee pads also, except she wore everything but the helmet, she even wore gloves. She had been inseparable from her skateboard, she had enjoyed being the "skater-girl" of the family, Jazz even talked like one.

Thinking of her older happy-go-lucky sister made her feel lonelier then she had ever been before. Not to mention depressed. Sasha spent a few moments thinking about it while watching the other mutant sleep. She than decided that it was time that she woke up the other mutant turtle to give her some of the answers to some of her questions. Reaching over she gently shook the turtles arm.

_Leonardo_

It had been three days since she had arrived. And she still hadn't woken up. Donny gave many theories that not all of them listened to, Leo included. His frustration growing each day, he wanted so badly to know who she was. The third day he took his turn without any real hope that she will wake up. His day had been really long, so he was tired. Leo tried to keep his eyes open, but it felt like someone tied weights to them, eventually he fell asleep.

Someone was shaking his arm. Probably Mikey waking him up for breakfast. "Mikey I'm not hungry." Leo muttered "Stop it. Leave me alone." and tried to get his sleep back. The shaking stopped and he could have sworn he heard a giggle. He felt the hand on his arm again and it gently shook him again. This time accompanied with a voice; "I assure you that I am not Mikey." At the sound of the voice, his eyes flew opened. The voice was **not** Mikey's!

The first thing he saw was a pair blue eyes. They were the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen! They were baby blue... No they were sky blue... Robins egg blue...? A mixture of all three and many more. Leatherhead said simply that they were blue. The simple statement did not at all do them justice. They were mezemerizing, he could do nothing but stare for a few moments. Realizing he had to do more then just gawk at her, he sat up and was actually surprised by what he saw. Her bandages were off, and there wasn't a blemish on her body. Which confused him, she still had scars when he fell asleep. She was also wearing the clothes they found on her, excluding the sword, they looked in perfect condition. She was wearing her white mask in the same fashion they did when they were younger.

"Uh...H-hi..." He said, surprised by his own stutter. "H-how do y-you feel?" A shy smile spread slowly across her perfect face, "I feel fine thank you." She replied formally. He voice was musical, almost exactly as he had imagined it when he thought about her when he watched her. "What is your name?" She asked looking at him straight in the eyes. It felt like she was looking right into his soul, those eyes were so piercing. "My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo if you want." He said rather quickly, but at least he go through without a stutter. She nodded her head, "My name is Sasha." The pretty turtle said simply, "Pleased to meet you." She held out her hand, obviously to shake his. He leapt up so that he could reach it. Unfortunate, when he leapt he forgot to uncross his legs. Which sent him sprawling to the ground. _Well that pretty much summoned up seventeen years of training _he thought bitterly. Feeling utterly humiliated, he started to get up. He then felt a elegant hand touch his arms and help him to his feet, "Are you all right?" Sasha asked, when he looked at her, he could see concern in her eyes. "I'm fine," he mumbled, slightly distracted by the fact that her hand was still on his arm.

"Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat." He said with no stutter, he was getting better. Sasha took a moment to consider, "Yes," she said, "Something to eat would be greatly appreciated." she paused before continuing on, "I thought you said you weren't hungry."

"Well... I feel like eating now," he said lamely.

She just smiled and gave a nod, then he led her into the dining room. When they arrived, he wondered whether he should wake up his brothers. _No_ he thought, _the had a hard day too, they need the rest._ Even though that was what he told himself, his inner voice said otherwise.

He sat her down at the table and went into the kitchen. That was when he remembered that he couldn't cook to save his life. He decided to cook something simple. Like eggs and hash browns. He couldn't mess that up could he?

_Sasha_

Sasha was sitting at the table Leo led her to, she was thinking about the place they were in, and Leo himself. She didn't know were she was, but it was a place that had all the necessary things to live. And Leo... he was kind, noble, was someone who forever strived to better themselves, and was fiercely loyal to those he cares about, he would die for them. She respected that greatly.

He acted...strange. When he saw her, it was like he never saw a turtle with blue eyes before. Then again he probably didn't. _He was probably shocked to see such incredibly freaky eyes on a mutant turtle_ she thought sadly. Her sisters had nice, normal eyes, but she was the one stuck with weird eyes. She decided not to think much of his klutzy moment. They were all prone to such moment every now and then, and he might be embarrassed if she brought that up.

A smell wafted over from the kitchen. It can't be said that it was a nice smell, it was almost like something was burning. Sasha got up and walked over to the kitchen door. The turtle girl peeked in to find Leo standing by the stove holding a spatula with a lost look on his face. She smiled, it was like Jazz, who simply could not cook, she insisted that the kitchen hated her.

Sasha looked in the frying pan and saw smoldering piles of burnt food. Well he won't be working at a five star restaurant any time soon.

"I just remembered that I can't cook," he admitted looking rather sheepish. Sasha smiled "Not everyone knows how to cook." she said, trying to sound reassuring. The blue-eyed turtle looked again Leo and said "Did you add oil?"

"Oil...?"

"You need cooking oil to cook."

"Oh..."

Wordlessly she cleared up the mess before preparing to cook for herself and him. Neither of them spoke, neither of them knew what to say. "Do you have any spices here?" she asked looking at all the cupboards. He answered eagerly, "Yeah, we do. They're in the top cupboard there," He pointed so she will know. In response she smiled and thanked him.

When she was done, she gave one plate to Leo before heading to the dining room with her own. As they ate, they spoke a little. He told her about his three brothers and his sensei Master Splinter, and also about their human friends, April and Casey. She was just about to talk about her own family when another turtle walked in.

Going by Leo's description on his brothers, she was guessing that this one was Michelangelo. He wore a orange mask, grass green skin, and nunchak's in his belt. When he caught sight of her he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropping wide open. She couldn't help but let off a small giggle. It was such a comical sight.

"Good morning," She said politely. He continued to stare in shock with his mouth agape, then he realized what he was doing and managed an answer; "Hi..." the other turtle didn't seem to know what else to say. She didn't blame him, she could bet that when he walked into the dining room, he didn't expect to see a female turtle sitting at the table, the same female turtle that was ever-so-recently in a coma-like state.

"You are Michelangelo?"

A nod "Yes, how...?"

"Leo gave me a description."

"Did he now?" Michalangelo looked suspiciously at his brother, "Why didn't he wake the rest of us up when you woke up?" Leo shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't want to wake you up because you were all tired when you went to bed." Sasha gave a small nod, it made sense to her.

"Right..."

"Really!"

The orange masked turtle cast Leo one last look before turning back to her. "What's your name?" He asked curiosity was evident in his voice. "Sasha" she replied shyly looking directly in his eyes. Easy-going and free-spirited, that was the first thing she could tell about him.

"How long have you been awake?" Michalangelo asked, still looking curious. Sasha smiled, "A hour at the most," She said, "We only just finished cooking."

"We?" Michalangelo asked, "What do you mean we? Leo can't cook."

"We worked on it together," Sasha said, smiling at Leo. Not noticing that he went a deeper shade of green. He nodded dumbly.

"Any more breakfast? It smells really good..." Michalangelo asked looking around hopefully. "No," Sasha said, "But I would be happy to make you some more Michalangelo" Since he looked delighted about this, she walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, you can call me Mikey," Michalangelo called.

Sasha stopped and turned around to smile, "Ok, I will," and she turned back to go into the kitchen.

_Leonardo_

Leo watched her walk into the kitchen with a rather dazed gaze, he continued to stare, even after she had disappeared. It was when Mikey coughed, did he remember that he had a brother in the room.

"So, you like her?" Mikey asked looking at him with a knowing expression. "She's is pretty isn't she? Very nice eyes..." Leo felt himself blush a little. "She's alright..." Leo said mildly, "She is a good cook..."

Mikey's eyes widened, "Really? This is great! Quality food..." He grinned crazily. Leo smiled at his youngest brother, food is always important to him. He knew it would distract him.

It didn't take long before the delicious smell of breakfast wafted from the kitchens. One by one, Leo's brothers and Master came down, all salivating at the scent. "It smells so gooood!" Mikey wailed, "When will it be ready!"

Sasha came back out, with a huge platter of eggs and bacon. She greeted them much the same way she greeted Mikey. As they chowed the meal, Sasha told them a bit about herself.

"Me and my sisters has only just moved in from Detroit a couple weeks ago..." She said happily, "We don't know our way around too well, when we first moved in, we couldn't go out alone because our Mistress was afraid of us getting lost."

"Wait, you have sisters?" Don asked, sounding amazed. Sasha looked at him in surprise, "Yes, there are four others," she said. "Are they mutants?" Mikey asked, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Yes they are," She said sadly, and I have no idea where they are or what happened to them."

She looked so sad. Leo felt sad for her, her eyes clearly showed her sorrow, he had to do something. "We'll help you look for them," Leo offered, ignoring the surprised looks from his brothers, "We'll help you find them."

She smiled, "Thank you, that's sweet, I'm not sure where they are, and I haven't investigated our home yet. So I think that's a good place to start." Leo nodded. "Sounds good," he said, thankful that he didn't stutter in front of his brothers and his master. "How come you haven't checked it out before?" Mikey asked, "Because it's too painful to go there alone," Sasha said quietly.

There was an awkward silence, in which Sasha silently poked her eggs. "Perhaps you can go in the morning," Splinter told her kindly, "You are in no condition to go anywhere." She looked surprised, "I've healed," She said, "I can go,"

"Healed physically, yes, but emotionally, you need to stay, just a little longer." Sasha gave a weary nod. "I'll show them tomorrow," she said.

"I think another question is, _how_ did you heal so quickly?" Raph asked looking skeptically at her, he was being distrustful, Leo couldn't think of a reason why. "I do not know," Sasha said frowning slightly, "You healed me, did you not?" Don gave a slow nod. "We did... but when we went to bed last night, you had plenty of scars all over your body, and your arm was broken, I don't see how it could have all healed overnight."

_Rapheal_

Rapheal didn't trust her, not one bit. He himself couldn't say why he didn't trust her, It's wasn't as though she was threatening. But... they knew nothing about her, well almost nothing, she seemed quite eager to share information on her family, but all the same.

And Leo... he could tell that his eldest brother was head over heels for her. It was pretty obvious. Right now he was staring at her with misty eyes. Ugh, as if _he,_ Rapheal, would ever do that to her. Ever.

Right now, Sasha was telling them that she didn't remember what had happened to her family, Raph found this suspicious, how could she forget losing her family?

"...All I remember is black lights," Sasha was saying.

"Black lights?" Raph scoffed, "There are no such thing as black lights, it's Impossible," He didn't believe what she was saying, it didn't sound real.

"There is no such thing as impossible," Sasha said, looking at him with those startlingly blue eyes, "Many would say that you and I are impossible, as mutants, but here we sit, as real as anything" Raph, not expecting that, was momentarily stunned.

"Well..." He said, struggling to find something to say. He couldn't, so he fell silent. Mikey told Sasha about how Leatherhead had saved her, apparently, from the spider that attacked her.

"Where is this Leatherhead," Sasha asked looking around, "Is he here? I would like to thank him." Don answered her, "He's not here exactly, but we can find him a little ways from here."

"Oh," Sasha said looking disappointed, "You can also visit him tomorrow," Splinter said to her.

"Wanna play _Space Destructors_ with me," Mikey asked brightly, Raph rolled his eyes, what was the likelihood that little miss perfect would agree to that? "I'd love to," Sasha said with a warm, (and very nice) smile. "Jazz plays that game all the time." Well guess he was wrong.

"Is Jazz one of your sisters?" Leo asked, "Yes, her name is Jasmine, but she prefers to be called Jazz." Sasha replied with a sad smile. She had a _really_ nice smile. Maybe she knew that, maybe that was why she smiled all the time, 'cause she knew that she looked nice with a smile. She was vain in his option.

As they went off towards the living room, Raph stayed behind and finished his breakfeast. He had to admite that she did cook well. But that was only one skill, she probably wasn't good at anything else, she probably was the type that didn't like to get her hands dirty.

He didn't realize that he would be proven wrong again.

**Yeah, the end could be better, I know. But hey another chapter done! YAY!!!**


	4. Korea

**New character!**

**Korea**

_Korea loved dancing, it was fun and it suited her energetic personality. Roxie thought it was a waste of time, but she wasn't a good dancer and that was probably why. Korea danced with control and grace she had achieved after years of being trained in ninjitsu. They had just moved in from Detroit and they all thought that they were lucky to find a place in the sewers. Why they moved, their mistress never told them, she said it would be for the best._

_When they found it, they had to clean it, something she and Roxie complained whole-heatedly about. But their Mistress was firm, and their dear sister, Asia used convinced them it had to be done. So Korea and Roxie worked together and complained to each other. It was fun._

_She was listening to "Smack That," when the floor began to shake. She stopped and looked around in confusion. She didn't know there were earthquakes in the city. They never got any in Detroit. And what if the Den collapsed while they were inside?_

_ She saw Roxie and Jazz look around also. Roxie was in the middle of her favorite pastime, beating the stuffing out her punching bag. Jazz was doing her thing and was playing some game. Odds are Asia was meditating or something, and Sasha was in her room, doing, who knows what._

_There was a second rumble in the ground. Korea defiantly felt alarmed now, was this normal? Sasha came out of her bedroom looking confused. Even Jazz stopped her game to look about, their mistress came out of her room looking forlorn. Something was about to happen..._

Wandering around Central Park in the rain was not something Korea liked to do often. She had not actually been in Central Park before, but a sign told her that was were she was. And it was not something that she wanted to do again.

Korea sighed and pushed a strand of wet red hair out of her green eyes. The rain was not as bad as it was a couple days ago, which was an all out storm, but it still was enough to keep most people inside. So why was Korea out there? Well, for starters, she wasn't most people.

She had gone back to her abandoned home only to change and grab a few articles of clothing. She did little else there. Being there was incredibly painful, even though she couldn't remember a thing that had happened that made it abandoned. All she remembered was a glowing yellow door, a portal. And... black lights, yes, black lights. She might as well have been trying to remember her last life for all that mattered

Asia, Roxie, Jazz, Sasha, and their mistress, Iris. How could they have gone? It was amazing that in quite possibly less then three minutes, she had lost her family.

Korea couldn't help but feel that they had abandoned her. Her mistress, her mother in a sense, was unable to protect her and her sisters. They had foolishly considered her the best fighter there was. They believed that she was someone who would protect them no matter what. It was quite obvious that their "Mother" had failed miserably. And her sisters were not much better. They had all promised to be there for her, but where were they now? Here she was, wandering aimlessly around New York, all alone. No one to go to, home seemed pointless. How could they do this to _her_!? What had she done to deserve this?

A sob worked her way up her throat and burst out before she could stop it. She sank down to her knees and leaned against a tree trunk and cried bitterly into her furry brown hands. What was wrong with her?

After a while, she knew that she could not stay there under the tree. She didn't have her hood up, and anyone could see her. After all, mutants you don't often come by in Central Park.

Korea was, at the moment, wearing a large, dark blue raincoat that covered her sword she wore at her waist. Unlike her Sasha and Asia, she didn't wear her's ninja style. Underneath it however, she wore a full ninjitsu outfit, she loved it and always kept it in good condition.

She stood up, using the tree to help her, and then moved slowly towards the buildings. Where should she sleep tonight? A warehouse? An abandoned building? Another section of the sewers? Her life for the past two weeks been pathetic. She sighed and decided to visit her old home. But she couldn't call it home anymore, it lacked that feeling. She wanted something to do, and she had to figure out what happened. But she would be doing it by herself.

When she reached the buildings, instead of going straight underground, she stayed in the alley, and traveled slowly towards where the entrance of the den was. She had just turned down Lasenger alley when she ran into trouble.

"Hey girl,"

Korea turned around to see who the speaker was, it turned out to be a very big thug accompanied by other big thugs. This was going to be fun, she needed and emotional outlit, these idiots will do.

"You speaking to me?" Korea asked sweetly, keeping her head down so he couldn't see her face. He laughed and strided forwards, "Yeah I'm speaking to you, my friends and I just wanna have a lil' fun," He grinned and grabbed her arm.

Big mistake.

"You wan' fun? I'll give you _fun_," Korea jerked her arm out of his massive hand and and punched him hard in the chest and, to the shock of his friends, sent him sparwling into the wall. He got back up and picked up a bit of pipe off the ground. His friends followed suit, one had a short and heavy chain.

Korea couldn't help herself, she smiled. This was going to be interesting. The one with the pipe attacked first, she easily avoided the deadly swing, and caught him in the middle with her knee, he grunted and went flying again. The one with the chain swung also, only to receive a powerful kick in the chest. The last thug was a little more hesitant, but attacked anyway, Korea finished off with a tornado kick that blasted him halfway down the alley.

All were down and unconscious, so Korea continued on her way, when it came to leg strength, Korea was incredibly strong, as she should be. She was after all, a mutant ninja.

She sighed and stopped for a moment in front of a broken mirror, what it was doing in the alley, she never knew. She slowly pulled back her hood to reveal her face.

It was covered in chestnut brown fur that was usually smooth and lush, now it was dirty and tangled. She had large emerald green eyes she was very proud of, long fiery red hair that, like her fur, was no longer well kept. Poking far out of her hair was two foot and a half long rabbit ears. And her nose was a small pink one.

Korea liked that way she looked, (Well not now, because she hadn't bathed in days,) and took great pride in the fact that she was different from her sisters. They were green, she was brown and wore clothes. But as much as she loved the way her hair matched her fur and her eyes, it was a lot of work. She had to use hair shampoo and fur shampoo. And she had to check constantly for fleas, because they were really uncomfortable. In fact she was sure she had some right now.

She decided that she should have a bath while she was in the den. There was a loud bark behind her, and she turned to find a large black dog staring at her with interested eyes. "Hi there," Korea said, holding out a four fingered hand, to her surprise, the dog came forwards and sniffed it. She put her hand in her pocket and drew out a wrapped up chunk of chicken she was saving for later. Korea offered it to the dog, in which he ate gratefully.

"All alone are you," Korea said, patting the dog on his head, "Birds of a feather, I am too." She smiled as the dog whimpered, "You don't have a collar," She said quietly, rubbing his neck. "Means you don't have an owner is that right?" The dog cocked his head, as if to confirm her suspicions.

She sighed, "Wanna come with me?" Korea asked rubbing behind his ears. "There should be food at our place," The dog gave a bark of joy. And licked her in the face. "Glad to see your happy," She said with a smile.

She turned and continued to walk down the alley, she felt better now because she now the dog trotting beside her. "What should I call you?" Korea asked him when they crossed the street to another alley, "You hafta have a name," She paused and searched for a good name. She then noticed the street they were on, "How about Riddle?" She asked him, "I like the sound of that name, what do you think," He jumped on her and smeared his dirty paws on her raincoat. But she didn't mind, "Riddle it is then," She said with satisfaction.

At last they came to the warehouses. She walked up to one of them and heaved the door open, "After you," Korea said to Riddle. He happily trotted forwards and Korea followed, closing the door behind her. She walked over to where she knew the elevator was. When she touched it, the door slid open. She then coaxed Riddle into it, he did not like the idea apparently. But followed when she told him the type of food they got there.

When they entered Korea's old home, she felt a burst of sadness. Not a thing has changed since she last came here. Everything was as she left it. A lump suddenly appeared in her throat, Roxie's punching bag was hanging as it always did, Jazz's controllers were sitting on the couch like she only just left it. Sasha and Asia weren't present. They always spent a lot of time in their rooms. But Roxie, Korea, and Jazz were always out here.

She felt something wet in her hands. She looked down to find that Riddle was attempting to lick her hand. It would be nice to think that he was trying to comfort her. But he was a dog, he didn't know what was happening, and what had happened. But nontheless, Korea needed some comfort.

She wandered slowly into the kitchen and found a couple pounds of beef in the freezer. She decided to cook it first for Riddle, and after she gave it to him, she turned back to the stove and cooked herself some eggs. Korea could never cook as well as Sasha could, but she could cook well enough.

She was eating her eggs when she heard the noise. Someone was coming into the Den! But who? The people that made it empty in the first place? She got up and closed the kitchen door so Riddle wouldn't get out. She then positioned herself right by the doorway, so she would be able to pounce on them. The voices were coming closer...

**I seriously debated with myself whether I should have Korea in my story. But it just makes things interesting... **


	5. Lies

**There is some foreshadowing going on here, remember that. And before you people think that the origins are lame, let it be known that this was the story Sasha believes happened, not necessarily what did happen.**

**Lies**

_Their home shook again, except this time with more force, causing dust to be shaken from the ceiling. Sasha was definitely alarmed now, this wasn't natural. "What's going on!" Sasha shouted to her Mistress Iris, who was coming out of the her room. "I have an idea, beware, there will be trouble," She said in a hurried voice. There was worry in her black eyes, and her normally pale skin was even paler. At this, her sisters hurriedly drew their weapons, Sasha hesitated before drawing hers. _

_Then their home suddenly stopped shaking, just like that. After a few moment of silence, her sisters began to lower her weapons. Sasha however kept hers raised, Korea wasn't about to put hers down either. Something didn't feel right._

_Sasha listened intently, she could hear the music Korea was listening too still playing, and the sloshing of the stream, but a moment later she couldn't hear anything at all. It was like someone had suddenly pushed the mute button. Sasha looked at her Mistress, who had her sais in her hands, she had her eyes narrowed as she gazed around the room, did she know what was going on?_

_Mistress what is happening?_

_These were the words that Sasha had meant to say, but nothing came out. She and her sisters were muted also. A flash of yellow light caught her attention, she looked and gave a gasp that no one could hear. A yellow door of light appeared and was floating in midair, it hovered there for a moment. Then, slowly, a few black tendrils of lights came wiggling out. Neither she nor her sisters moved a muscle. Almost cautiously, the tentacles inched forwards._

_As harmless as it looked, it felt dangerous, inside she could feel it. As it came closer, they all tensed, which seemed to catch it's attention. For a moment it froze, then slowly turned toward them, it had an air of a snake that was about to strike. Sasha was ready to jump out of the way when it did._

_Sasha_

Sasha played video games with Mikey for a couple hours. It turns out that Mikey's interest in pastimes ran parallel to Jazz's. She enjoyed it very much, it was like being with a male version of Jazz, except she was more skater girl. He had the same cocky sense of humor she did. And she couldn't help but laugh when ever Mikey cracked a joke, whether it was funny, or whether it was funny that he tried.

She was pretty good at this game, she had gone against Jazz a lot, though she never won it was always fun. And it was a good thing she was a good sport, because Mikey had a knack for boasting. But she enjoyed listening to it all the same.

Mikey blasted down her ship, causing him to win for the thousandth time. He jumped up and began to dance, all while chanting, "Video game master!" at the top of his voice. She could not help laughing, he looked so funny, jumping around like that, with a crazy smile on his green face.

"I can definitely see you on Broadway," Sasha said teasingly, "With a song and dance like that, you would be a shoo-in." He stopped and plunked back down on the couch, "Wouldn't I though." He said as he stared thoughtfully at the wall. Sasha laughed and shook her head, "Your strange," She said with a smile. "And proud of it!" Mikey said loudly, Sasha was again reminded of her sister. Life was cruel.

Looking at her face, Mikey's smile faded slightly, "What's the matter," He asked, looking concerned. Sasha smiled quickly "Nothing, do you want to play again? You never know, I could beat you someday." He scoffed, "Never," he said, "But I could give you another chance," he said generously.

Sasha smiled and picked up the controller. After a few moments of hard gameplay, she asked the question that had been bothering her, "How old are you?" she asked casually.

"Seventeen," Mikey replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "How about you?" He asked. She didn't answer right away. Sasha felt really depressed, they were seventeen, like her sisters. Well, Korea was her age, but Asia, Roxie and Jazz were all seventeen also. She and Korea were fifteen. Their older sisters treated them like babies when it came to fighting and going into dangerous places. And both of them resented it.

"We are the same age," Sasha said feeling a enormous flash of guilt, she didn't like lying, but it was for a good cause. She wanted them to treat her as a equal, something they will find hard to do if they knew she was two years younger then them.

_Mikey_

Mikey liked hanging out with Sasha, she was a good friend, she laughed at all his jokes, and whenever he did anything that would usually make his brothers roll their eyes, she's laugh at those too. She was pretty good at video games, for a girl that is. Sasha had told him that her sister, Jazz, was very good at this game, and was probably as good as he was. Mikey couldn't wait to meet her. He would face her on a game of Space Destructors, then they could see who was the video game master of the sewers.

He was beating Sasha for the forty millionth time, when his stomach gave a loud rumble. "I'm hungry," he announced, "I'm gonna order pizza, what kind do you want?" She was the guest after all. "There's no need, if you have the right ingredients, I can make it." She said smiling, her smile was on her face almost as much as his was.

"Really? I think we should have the stuff you need," Mikey said enthusiastically. "What kind do you like?" Sasha asked turning toward the kitchens. "Pepperonni," He said "My bro's like it too."

"That settles it then, I'll make some for all of you, how much do you usually eat?" Sasha asked as they entered the kitchen and began to rummage through. "A lot," Mikey replied.

She paused, "How does five pizza's sound," She said letting out a small chuckle, "Sound really good! I'll taste test everything for you." She laughed again, "If I need the task done, I'll know who to call."

Mikey chatted with her as she cooked. She seemed to have a very good idea on what to do in the kitchen, indeed better then any of them. It didn't take long before the delicious smells of pizza began wafting around the kitchen, causing him to salivate. "Awww, I can't take it! It smells so good!" He moaned and he sank down to his knees in despair.

"Aren't you the drama king," Sasha said, sounding very amused. "It should be ready in a moment. Why don't you call your brothers?" Mikey nodded and headed out the door.

"DINNER!" He hollered at the top of his voice.

His brothers appeared instantly. "What kind did you order?" Donny asked, "Pepperoni I hope," Raph said sniffing the air. "I didn't order pizza, Sasha's making it." Mikey said pointing towards the kitchen door.

"She's making it?" Raph asked, "Why?"

"Cause I like to," came a reply from behind them, the turned and saw Sasha carrying two steaming pizzas. "Can you take these?" She asked Leo, who nodded and took the pizzas, she smiled at him, he gave her a quick smile and turned to take the pie's to the table. Sasha turned to the kitchen to bring out the other ones.

"How many did you make?" Donny asked in amazement. "Enough to have leftovers hopefully," Sasha said cheerfully. Donny laughed, "There's no such thing as leftover pizza here in the lair." he said. Mikey agreed, there hasn't ever been a time when they couldn't eat a pizza.

They settled around the table and chowed down. Mikey loved it, she was a very good cook. Mikey noticed that she wasn't a big eater, she only ate two pieces. He and his brothers ate the rest.

"You said that you came from Detroit?" Don asked chewing on his pizza. Sasha nodded, "We've been there for about two years, before that we were in Los Angelos and before that Ottawa, and before _that_ we were in Miami. We are never in the same place more then a couple of years," She chewed slowly on her own pizza. "Why?" Raph asked frowning at her, "I don't know why," Sasha admitted, "She never said why, she would only say that we needed to move, and that was it."

"Those are a lot of places, is it hard moving?" Leo asked regarding her with a casual interest. Sasha nodded, "Very hard, my Mistress has transportation, buy it is difficult to move five teenagers across several States, especially if those teenagers are mutants."

"Tell me about your Mistress," Master Splinter said, who had turned up to hear her story. Sasha considered this for a moment, "Her name is Iris, her surname is Kitoma. She never speaks much of her Mistress, or her own childhood, she said she had a sister named Ginger, she doesn't say much more then that, but she teaches us very well."

"So you know martial arts?" Master Splinter asked softly. Sasha nodded, "She's been teaching us Ninjitsu since we were young, when she saved us."

"Saved you?"

"Yes, we were experiments, they were testing some sort of formula. Our Mistress told us that they were testing it on reptiles and mammals to see what effect it would take. The first batch, about five lived, the second batch me and my other sister and two others were the survivors."

"What happened then?"

"I don't remember anything, my sisters say they do, I guess their memories are better then mine. Anyway, I don't know what they did exactly to us, but whatever they did, four of us died before my sis- I mean we were three years old." She looked sad, nor did Mikey blame her, at least their start on life was a little less painful then hers.

"One of the scientists was a friend of my Mistress, she rescued us, right under the noses of the other scientists. She then gave us to our Mistress, they were hunting her after all." Sasha said.

"Who were hunting her?" Master Splinter asked, he had been listening intently. Sasha shrugged, "The people who funded the experiment, they didn't like the fact that she basically stole millions of dollars of research from them. They sent mercenaries after her. My Mistress offered to protect her, but the scientist had decided that this was the best way. When she left, it was the last time my Mistress heard from her. And that is more or less my origins," Sasha finished uncertainly.

There was a silence that followed this, Mikey thought that it was a very cool story, Leo, Don, and Master Splinter accepted the story, but Raph still looked unconvinced.

_Rapheal_

Raph would have thought the story very strange is stranger had never happened to them. All the same, he noticed that she didn't go into details, either she didn't know them, or she knew them but didn't want to say.

Sasha seemed to notice that they had all devoured the pizza, she got up and began to clear away the dishes. Leo immediately jumped up to help her, Mikey went into his room and came out with a comic, Don mumbled something about his lab, and Raph decided to disappear also.

He worked the next half-hour trying to figure out what was wrong with his Shellcycle. No matter what he did, it wouldn't run, so he was in a pretty bad mood when she came in.

He didn't realize that she was there at first, it was when he whacked the engine with is wrench did he realize that she was present.

"What's wrong?"

He turned quickly to see her standing uncertainly at the doorway. "Nothing," he grunted and he then turned back to his work. He tried to turn it on again, but it sputtered and died again. He almost hit it with the wrench. Again.

"Can I try?" Her voice came closer then he expected it, he looked around only to find her barely a foot away. "Try? What do you know about bikes?" He asked roughly.

"Enough," was all she said, then gently took his wrench and began tinkered with the engine, guess she didn't mind getting her hands dirty. Raph looked at her face carefully; she had nice eyes, there was no denying that, but he also noticed that she had eyelashes, none of his brothers had eyelashes, that itself was unusual.

Sasha withdrew her hands from the engine, "It should work now," She said mildly. Raph doubted that, but turned the key anyway, to his surprised, it lurched to life and whirred smoothly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked in amazement. She shrugged, "My sister, Roxie, is really into motorcycles, I sometimes hang around with her, when I do, I get a lesson on engines." She laughed softly and put the wrench back into the kit.

Raph reached up and turned the shellcycle off. He suddenly felt awkward, he didn't really know what to say to her. "So..." He said slowly. Sasha looked around, "How long have you and your family been living here exactly?" She asked with interest. Raph shrugged "A couple of years, the one we had before was trashed up by the foot."Sasha nodded, "Leo told me about the foot, their leader was one named Karai?"

"Ah, Karai, not the nicest ninja on the block. She blamed us for what happened to her daddy." Raph said with a snort. "You mean the Shredder?" Sasha asked quietly. Raph nodded, "Yeah, he had to be stopped, we managed."

"What happened then?"

"He was exiled to some rock floating around some planet," He said, growing tired of the conversation. "Leo beat himself up over it though." Sasha seemed startled at this, "Why? He did good didn't he?" Raph laughed sourly, "Yeah, but he kept blaming himself for everything that couldn't gone wrong, like that makes any sense." He snorted again.

Sasha frowned slightly, "It sounds like he is really devoted to his family, which is something." There was a sort of sad note to her voice. He looked up and saw her staring mindlessly at the wall. "Uh, something wrong?" He asked, feeling awkward again.

She jerked out of her thoughts and gave a quick smile to him. "I'm fine" She said. Then she got up and stretched slightly. "I should be going to bed now," She said walking towards the door, "'Night," She said.

"Night," Raph said after she left.

**Sorry, I would have finished sooner if it hadn't been for a writers block that came in the form of The Sims 2. Anyway, PLEASE read and review! It would be greatly appreciated. And your gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see Leatherhead and Korea, sorry.**


	6. Meeting

**This Chapter should be better then the last, I put my full attention on it. **

**Declaimer: I haven't done one yet, so... I don't own TMNT sobs**

**Meeting**

_Sasha watched it wearily, she could tell that it wasn't friendly. And she was right. After two more seconds of swaying, it attacked suddenly with the speed of a striking snake. Luckily they had not all been taught ninjitsu for nothing, they all jumped out of the way, it hit the ground and actually caused a deep crater in the stone. _

_More tendrils of black light stretched from the yellow portal. Sasha jumped out of the way before it hit her, but it got her sister instead. Jazz let out a scream as it wrapped around her leg and, with a jerk, it pulled her off her feet and toward the portal. Sasha swung her blade tried to cut the light, but her blade went right through and didn't stop it._

_It continued to pull her sister towards the glowing door, Sasha was panicking slightly, she swung her sword again, but had just as much success as before. Jazz was screaming her foot was almost at the portal, at least she thought she was. Sasha lunged forward and grabbed her hands, but it had absolutely no effect whatsoever. Jazz's legs entered the door, then her waist then her shoulders. She was not about to let go of her sister, but when Jazz's head disappeared, the fingers went limp and Sasha couldn't hang on much longer. _

"_Jazz!" She screamed, she looked around just in time to see Roxie being pulled in, a lot faster then Jazz. The black light was wrapped around her waist and she disappeared in the yellow light before Sasha could really react. She heard another cry and she saw Asia fighting another tentacle, but, like Sasha, her weapon went right through. Another thin strip of light eventually snuck up behind her and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side, her Bo Staff falling to the ground with a clatter._

_Sasha made another fruitless swing with her sword, desperate to save her eldest sister, but she shouldn't have swung at all for all that mattered. Asia was dragged off just like the others. Now there was only her and her mistress. Where was Korea? She didn't see her get sucked in, but all the same they were alone._

_A tendril came out of nowhere and tried to grab Sasha, it missed, but it did hit her, she went flying hard into the wall. When she hit the ground, she was hidden by an overturned table. Her whole body hurt, but she wiggled over and peered around the table. She saw her Mistress standing there, her eyes narrowed and staring at the portal, like she was expecting something. Or someone._

_And sure enough._

_A dark figure appeared and jumped out of the portal. Sasha couldn't see properly, but she could tell at once that the newcomer was not human. Whoever it was wore all black. And appeared to have a tail._

"_Long time no see Iris," A voice said in a calm voice with a Japanese accent cut through the silence that had come the the lair. The newcomer was female. Her Mistresses form was so blurred to Sasha, but she could tell that she was tense._

"_Long time no see," Her Mistress agreed. "Glad to see you are well Ginger." Ginger, where did she hear the name before? "She has found us?"_

"_Yes, and I am to bring you to her, suppose you will go without a fight?" The tone of the voice obviously said that she thought that it was highly unlikely. And she was right, Her mistress drew out her Sais and attacked viciously. The other person dodged it and with a swipe of a brown hand, whacked her Mistress hard in the head, she reeled but kept her balance._

"_I have kept them safe," Her Mistress said softly. "They have been undetected until now, I have failed you my sister," her voice was soft and mournful. "You have raised them and protected them, I have always known she would find them eventually, at least they have learned about honor." Who was she talking about? Everything was going blurry, too blurry, darkness was eating away at the corners of her vision, she could not listen any longer..._

_Sasha_

Sasha did not have very restful night, whenever she closed her eyes, she saw strange things that she didn't understand. A yellow portal and black lights. The usual, she wished she knew what they meant, and what they did. But it was nothing now.

She yawned and checked the clock, 7:38. Time to get up, she thought, stretching she sat up and was about to get out of bed when the door opened and a purple masked turtle walked in with a breakfast tray. "Hi," Donny said carry the tray over to her, "I thought you'd be hungry," He smiled and shyly handed her the tray. Sasha was surprised, yet pleased, she was very hungry. "It's very thoughtful, thank you," She said, and began to cut up her egg. "Did you cook these?" She asked after swallowing it, "It is very good."

Don smiled, "Mikey made it, he's a pretty good cook." He said, "I think you outclassed him though." Sasha laughed, "How so?" she asked playfully. She sensed that he was kind and intelligent, he didn't remind her of any of her sisters. They were intelligent yes, and kind, but not the same way that Don was.

"You can cook better then he can, but he doesn't mind as long as your cooking for him," He said chuckling slightly. Sasha nodded, "He does think highly of his food, doesn't he?" Don shrugged slightly, "Which is why we never have leftover pizza."

She laughed and finished her egg, as she started her bacon she asked something that she should have asked before now, "Who is Leatherhead?" she said casually, hardly believing that she hadn't asked anything about her rescuer beforehand. Don looked surprised, "No one told you yet?" He asked, sounding amazed. Sasha shook her head and he stared thoughtfully at her, as if pondering what to say, "Leatherhead is a good guy," He said slowly, "He looks alarming at first sight, but it is entirely misleading. He is very concerned about you, he calls often"

"What does he look like?" Sasha asked, knowing that he had to be big, after all he did carry her, and he was green. She remembered that. Donny again seemed to consider what to say, "I don't want to spoil the surprise," he said, "We're seeing him today anyway." Sasha was surprised again, but didn't push it, she would see him sooner or later.

She finished her meal, "Thank you again," She said. She picked up the tray and got out of bed, but had the tray taken by Donny, "I'll take it," he said, "You are a guest after all." Sasha thought that this was sweet, so she followed him out, him holding the tray. This was refreshing, she was usually the one that carried and washed the dishes. Not that she was complaining or anything.

They entered the kitchen and Donny started the water and began to wash the dishes. Again, Sasha offered to help, but Donny just said that he would do it. So Sasha sat in a chair and chatted with him as he worked. Truthfully, she was not used to this, she was usually the one that worked, she didn't mind work, in fact she liked to be kept busy, it suited her well.

When Donny was done, they exited the room together and found the other brothers in the dojo. "Good morning Sasha," Master Splinter said smiling at her, "Did you rest well?"

Sasha gave a smile that she didn't mean, "Yes, thank you for your hospitality Master Splinter," She said, bowing in respect. "It is not a problem my child," He said warmly. Her smile became truer, she liked him, he was wise and kind, much like her own Mistress.

His next question completely caught her off guard;

"Would you care to join us in our training?"

Sasha for a moment didn't know what to say, but she had to continue her ninjitsu career, even if she had to train under another master. "Yes, thank you." She walked forward onto the matt and took her place between Raph and Leo. Both looked at her in surprise, obviously neither thought that she would be able to, despite owning a sword.

Master Splinter went through warm up exercises, Sasha could tell that all of them half expected her to collapse in the warm up. She surprised them though, she went through them all flawlessly. Leo, kept fumbling and earning stares from his brothers. Sasha however ignored it, no one was perfect.

When the lesson part came, there was the problem of teams, Leo was eager to have Sasha as a partner, but unfortunately so was Mikey. "She's funner," he said loudly.

Eventually, Master Splinter decided that they would take turns. So she sparred with Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don in that order. They were all reluctant to fight her, afraid that she was incapable of handling pain. They didn't have to worry though, she managed to pin them, one by one to prove that she was not useless.

While they were still smarting over the fact that they were pinned by a girl, they began the cool down. Meditation. They were all sitting knee to knee with each other, for some reason Leo seemed a little uncomfortable with it. They all sank into calm tranquility, Sasha could not resist opening her eye a crack and glancing at the others. Raph, Mikey, and Don had their eyes closed, but Leo's eyes were open, and he was looking at her, she opened her eyes fully and smiled at him. Causing his face to completely change from a light green to a jade. But she didn't see him blush because she had already closed her eyes again.

_Leatherhead_

In truth Leatherhead couldn't stop wondering what had happened to the turtle girl, he called often to check up on her, to see what her condition was. For three days she had been in coma, it was frustrating. Every time he went to see her she was asleep, he wasn't able to see her eyes. He was unable to talk to the person who said that she trusted him.

He tinkered a little on a experiment he and Donatello was working on. But like all other times, his mind wondered back to the turtle girl. When will she wake? When she did, how will she react to her rescuer being a crocodile? Will she still trust him?

These questions had been haunting him for the past three days, and they still continue to go unanswered.

He sighed and gave up trying to focus on the device before him, it did no good. He walked over to his bookcase and pulled a book at random. He opened it but couldn't focus on the words. Donatello had just phoned to tell him that she was awake, and would be visiting today. He said her name was Sasha, the name seemed right for her somehow. A nice name.

Leatherhead felt strangely nervous, how would she react to him? And what will he say to her? Questions, questions, will they be answered? He put closed the book with a sigh and put it back on the couch. After that he began to pace a little, when will they come?

He had enjoyed those few moments when he was saving her, taking her to safety. Well not enjoyed exactly... he didn't know how he really felt about it. But those moments... protecting her... he couldn't help but feel that she needed to be protected, not because she was weak, he didn't think she was, but because... well something about her made him want to protect her. Made him feel like it was something he needed to do.

"_I trust you..."_

Did she have any idea how much those words meant to him? He didn't think so, but maybe she would? Those few seconds that she was awake gave him the feeling that she was a deep, kindred spirit. He hoped to get to know her.

He turned and made another round of his home, where were they? Donatello said that they would be visiting today, he didn't say what time. As he passed a mirror he kept there for no reason, he stopped. To anyone, he was a monster, he looked fierce and intimidating, people would have to get and know him in order to see that not so. At least not always so. He could not deny that a part of him was a monster. The part of him that held him primal instincts. The part of him that made him a dangerous beast.

He hoped more then anything that Sasha would never see him so.

Then he heard it, a sound that he had been hoping all morning for; Foot steps! It could only be them, who else? He turned quickly, taking care not to knock anything over with his tail. And at last they entered, the five of them. His heart sped up a little. Five?

"Leatherhead?" A voice called out, "Here," Leatherhead responded as calmly as he could. They stepped out in his full view, and at last Leatherhead saw her. Her beautiful blue eyes under her elegant eyelashes being the thing he was looking for, was the first thing he saw. When he last saw them, they were unfocused, but now they were alert and watchful. She was no longer bruised and battered, she seemed very whole, which he couldn't help but think was surprising.

He walked over and stopped right in front of them. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and, to his astonishment, smiled. "My friends here tell me that it was you that saved me a couple days ago," she said warmly, "I have been waiting to come here and thank you," she bowed respectfully.

Leatherhead was astounded, she did not react in fear or anything, she spoke to him like any other person. And she spoke well. Her voice was soft and kind, he liked that. "It was my pleasure," he said, bowing also.

She smiled at him, he swallowed, she had a nice smile. "How are you doing," he asked looking at the others this time. Sasha shrugged, "I have been well, thanks to the hospitality of Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey," she said giving them a warm smile. Mikey and Don smiled back, Raph sort of shook it off, Leo, however, nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It was nothing," Leonardo mumbled. Sasha looked at him intently. "You nursed me back to health, fed me, and gave me a bed with a roof over my head. I would not consider that nothing." Leo looked stunned for a moment, "N-no!" He gasped, "I-I didn't mean it that way! It just that the effort... er... I mean..." He looked around franticly at his brothers for help. He found none. Mikey drifted a little farther away, Don had mysteriously melted from sight, and Raph, who also edged away, was examining his sias with great interest. He was on his own.

It was not like she was glowering or doing anything aggressive, but she did look bemused, and a little hurt.

Leatherhead did not like the hurt in her eyes, the sadness wasn't right. He wished he could do something, to protect her. But this was something Leonardo had to do.

_Leo_

He was floundering, her knew that. It was not like she was hard to talk too, but... for some other reason he couldn't think of. He could see the pain in her eyes, it wasn't just from what he said, it was a deeper pain that you could only see if you look closely. But he wasn't close enough to her to see it clearly. Yet.

"I mean that it's no problem, taking care of you," He said quickly, hoping that he wasn't making thing worse. "That's what I meant, I didn't mean anything like that..." he said. She nodded, showing she understood. When he continued to look worried, she smiled, "It's alright," she said reassuringly, "I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, I'm sorry."

Leo was relieved that she was no longer mad at him. But all the same, he felt as though he should say something, but nothing came to mind. So he nodded and gave a somewhat feeble smile. His brothers were reappearing now that it was over.

They chatted for a little bit, Sasha seemed to like Leatherhead, which was fine. "Can we go see my old home now?" She asked looking around, "It's not far from here."

**I said that Korea would be in didn't I? Well... I needed her to begin the next chapter so I could write on how she got out of the mess. Anyway, please review. **

_**I won't put up a next chapter if you don't!!!**_


	7. Sword

**Korea again! **

**Chapter 7**

_All hell broke loose when those snake things attacked. Actually Korea wasn't sure whether to call them snake things or tentacle things. Either way, they attacked quickly. She saw one of them attack Sasha, but she wasn't sure whether it made contact because another one attacked her, and she lost track of things after that._

_The black lights were just that; light. They couldn't touch it, but it could touch them, it could hurt them, and it could wrap themselves around them and pull them towards the portal. As one was doing to Roxie just now. Korea couldn't hear her scream, but that what had to be what her sister was doing. She jumped up and swung her sword down on one of the lights. But she might as well had done nothing for all the good it did._

_A light lashed out at her, she did a graceful backflip and landed silently. It attacked again, she sidestepped it, but she had landed closer to the stream then she had realized, and it was unfortunate for her that she fell in the moment the little dam gave away, causing a enormous rush of water to sweep anything in the stream away. Korea included._

_She felt the current and struggled franticly to the surface, swimming wasn't her thing, she could swim, but she avoided it whenever she could. The current was strong, very strong. She kicked frantically, and she powered her way up a little bit, she still saw flashes of black light on the surface, she had to get back into the fight, her sisters needed her._

_There was suddenly a blinding flash of pain as something hit her head, she stopped kicking, momentarily stunned, but it only took a moment to get swept away by the current. When she was swept inside the tunnel, she knew that she would not be able to get back into the den so she could join._

_Head throbbing, and lungs burning, she began to kick her way to the surface again. She managed to get to the air before her lungs burst, but the current was still very strong, she zoomed down one pipe, then another, during which she just barely managed to keep her head above the smelly sewage water._

_And suddenly she was in the air, only for a moment though, she then crashed into the sea. Gasping, Korea reached the surface again. She turned and instinctively began to look for the shore. She saw it, and was swimming for it when she realized that she was missing something. She stopped and waded for a moment, all she had to do was put her hand on her side to find out what she was missing; Her Sword! It was gone!_

_Heart pounding, she dived under and began skimming the bottom for her lost weapon. There was plenty garbage, but she couldn't see it. She wasn't usually one to panic in a situation, but her sword meant a lot to her._

_She kicked around for a few more moments before she came across a cave, could it have gone in there? She was willing to take the chance, she needed that sword. She went back to the surface and then, after taking a deep breath, dived back down and entered the cave. She could just barely see, and the cave was big._

_She saw it._

_It was there, her sword. It was nestled between two pale green rocks, one really big and the other small. But Korea didn't pay it any attention, it was just a rock wasn't it?_

_Korea_

The voices were male, she didn't care what they were saying, it wasn't important, but they were entering the Den, and just for that they will pay. She didn't want to use her sword, she didn't want to kill anyone. Besides, she went through a lot of trouble to get the sword, a lot of trouble. She didn't want to lose it again.

Shadows began to appear from the door, she tensed up, she whether the person, or people, were hostile or not, they entered _her_ home and they were going to find out what happens. She smiled, she hoped that they would provide a challenge, she liked challenges. Korea reached into her pocket and drew out a mask, they wouldn't know who or what attacked them.

They entered and was passed by her pillar, there was a huge one and five smaller ones, they were all upright, but what did that matter? She bent her knees, quickly chose her victim, and jumped out and tackled him to the ground.

_Sasha_

Sasha enjoyed Leatherhead's company, he was kind, intelligent, and was very interesting to talk too. She didn't mind his appearance, she kind of suspected something like this, so she wasn't really surprised. She owed him her life, and she was going to be sure to repay that debt oneday.

She lead the way to her old home, it was a good thing that she had new friends with her, she would not be able to face this alone. She turned the final corner and stopped. Just up ahead was what remained of her home, she may be able to find some answers there, maybe she wouldn't, what would she do if there wasn't anything there? Live without her sisters? She couldn't imagine it.

Sure they teased her, almost cruelly at times, they would gang up on here, it was a disadvantage to being the youngest. Her Mistress never saw, but she would give anything to have them back.

"It's up ahead," she said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, without looked at them, she forced herself to walk forward, completely missing the looks of surprise the brothers and Leatherhead gave each other.

They entered her home, it was a little more battered then when she left it, but it was more or less the same, except most of the lights were off, so it was fairly dim. She felt an enormous sense of sadness well up in her chest, threatening to crush her ribs. She was here, but she never wanted to leave so badly. She wasn't sure why, she should be here, she should want to be here so that she could find a clue and find her sisters.

But she didn't want to be there.

She swallowed hard, her sadness must have shown on her face, because she felt a large hand placed reassuringly on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Leatherhead looking at her with an understanding in his green eyes. Did he understand what it was like to be separated from his family? She decided to talk to him on his own later, at least that was something she could look forward too.

At that very moment Leatherhead was slammed into the ground by an unknown force.

She let out a gasp and stumbled back, she felt someone grab her arm, she looked wildly around, Raph than drew her back and stood protectivly infront of her, his weapons drawn. Leo edged sideways so that he was also between the attacker and Sasha. It was good to know that they wanted to protect her, but she didn't really need it.

The attack, who was wearing all black, gave Leatherhead another blow, but he avoided it and grabbed her with a roar. Leo suddenly rushed forward and kicked the attacker against the wall. She threw him off, and both of them drew their swords at the same time.

_Korea_

Her victims were turtles! What were the odds? And a crocodile... alligator... didn't matter. She attacked the giant lizard first because he was the biggest, attack had not been on his mind because she knocked him over easily, she was disappointed, she didn't like it when fighting was easy. But her disappointment didn't last long, he turned and violently fought back. She was slightly alarmed when he grabbed her leg, but before he could do anything to her, she was slammed hard into the wall by one of the male turtles. The nerve!

She watched as the blue masked turtle drew his katana blades. Now _this_ was interesting, very interesting. She reached quickly over and drew her own sword, raising it above her head in an impressive pose, she waited for two seconds before attacking viciously.

She swung her sword down in a vertical slash, he blocked it and tried to do a similar move to her, she danced away and attacked again. They traded quite a few more blows before Korea whirled around and gave him a powerful kick around the midriff, he lurched backwards into the stone column, and Korea ran over raising her sword as she went. She brought it swiftly down and stopped when it was half an inch away form his face, he stared at her with shock and bewielderment.

She smiled under her mask, he was a very good sword fighter, she could tell. It had been one of her tougher battles. She looked around at the other turtles, then froze.

It couldn't be.

_Sasha?!_

But it was her, she was watching her with a look of shock on her face, obviously she knew. In almost a hypnotized state, Korea walked forward, shoving the other mutants out of the way. The red one was reluctent to go, but she knocked him over and stood right in front of her sister.

"Korea?" Sasha asked sounding awed, her voice trembled slightly. Korea nodded and removed her mask, exposing her furry face and ears. There were gasps from the others, but she paid them no attention. Sasha leaned forward and gave her a fierce hug, something that Korea was only too happy to give back.

"Nice to see you sis," Korea said happily. "How did you...?" She let go and and took a step back to examine her, "You look fine, where have you been all this time?"

"It's a long story, but it ends with me finding friends," She said giving the male turtles a smile. She turned back to Korea, "May I introduce, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Rapheal, and Leatherhead." She said, pointing at each turtle and croc in turn. She nodded at them, but didn't say anything to them.

"Hold on, you never said that your sister was a bunny," The red one said aggressively. Sasha raised an eyeridge at him, "I never said she wasn't either." She said simply. Korea however raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me, but did you just call me a _bunny_?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Yeah, so?" He asked also narrowing his eyes. "Okay then," Korea said simply, she gave him a cute smile, then brought her knee up and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying.

"I don't like to be called a bunny," She said dryly as he picked himself off the floor, "Remember that, and we'll get along just fine." She then turned back to Sasha as though nothing had happened. "Where have you been living?" She asked. Sasha looked beamused, but it wasn't unexpected or anything, Sasha probably knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

_Leo_

Leo wasn't sure whether to laugh or not when Raph was knocked over by the rabbit girl. It was completely unexpected, and for little reason too. She was fierce, personality wise, and during battle. Each blow she gave him was fast and powerful, swift and strong. They mean the same thing, but that would be how he would describe her.

And when she went on as if she hadn't just kicked him across the room, it was very funny. It took all his skill not to smile, his face muscles ached from the effort. Sasha had not looked surprised at all when Korea did it, it was probably a regular occurrence. There would probably be problems with her in the future, why he couldn't really say.

He also noticed that she didn't apologize for attacking them, she probably justified it in her mind and didn't see a reason to. Just seeing the two sisters together, it was obvious that they were about as opposite as possible to be. Fire and water, he inwardly laughed, it worked.

"I came here so I can find answers," Sasha said to Korea's recent question, "Is that why you came too?" Korea nodded, looking even more serious then before, "Yes, I had to do something." Her large green eyes looked momentarily sad, "I've had a look around, there is nothing here, nothing that would be helpful," She gestured over the lair, "You can look again though, I don't think you would find anything though." She sounded so sure of herself, as if she absolutely positive that she was right.

A loud barking came from somewhere in the lair, Korea's long graceful ear twitched toward the sound, she turned and abruptly left, without an explanation. She returned thirty seconds later with an enormous black dog that walked along beside with his tail wagging. He trotted up to them and began to beg to be petted.

"This is Riddle," Korea announced, "I found him." Riddle walked over to Sasha and licked her hand. Sasha laughed, a _very_ nice sound, and scratched behind his ears, "How long have you had him?" She asked now rubbing under his chin. Korea actually laughed, "I've had him for a grand total of three hours," She said, sounding deeply amused. Riddle then walked back over to Korea and sat beside her.

After a short chat, they searched Sasha's home, soon they were going to have to take Korea's word that there was nothing for them to find, something she had been grumbling about for the past ten minutes. She didn't speak to any of them, she stuck by Sasha's side, she sort of acted like they didn't exist, even Leatherhead, who was usually hard to ignore. Why would she do that?

Since they were now staying with them, Sasha and Korea gathered some of their things. Korea's load was considerable larger the Sasha's. "I wear clothes," Korea said simply, "So I have to pack more around." Despite having a very large bag that she could just barely carry, she refused to let any one of them take it, they have all offered, even Leatherhead.

They walked for some reason, they could have got the taxi, but no, the walked. Korea labored underneath her backpack, but still refused to give it up to anyone. She even refused to have a break. She was pushing herself, Leo could tell. She was pushing herself to see what her endurance was, and to see if she could make it better. At least this was what he though she was thinking, Korea could be thinking something completely different then what she was saying.

He mentally shook himself, he knew her and talked to her less then he knew Sasha. He should get to know her better before acting like he did know her better.

He didn't at that point realize how difficult that would be.

**It's not the best, but I'm proud of it all the same. Please review.**


	8. The Shadow Again

**I don't really know the point of this chapter, but I really like this character!**

**The Shadow... Again**

_A black shadow walked up to a figure in black robes, "You called for me mistress?" She asked in a bored voice. "Do not take that tone with me, you will treat me with the respect I deserve." The shadow privately thought that her Mistress was lucky that she didn't get the respect she deserves. Because if she did, she would be in the gutter._

"_Forgive me Mistress," The shadow said, not at all caring whether she was forgiven or not, it didn't honest to god matter. "You are forgiven, for now," Her Mistress said narrowing her black eyes. If the Shadow was still a teenager, she would have rolled her eyes. She was far beyond that age, but all the same, it took all her self-control not to do so._

"_I have a mission for you," Her Mistress said sipping her tea. _

_Obviously, or else I would not be here, the Shadow thought, slightly amused, "What sort of mission Mistress?" she asked, since it was the most logical thing to say._

_Her Mistresses eyes glittered, "I have found the location of her," she said quietly, her eyes staring at her servant with malicious glee, "I have found her, and it will be your job to bring her to me, she and anyone who dares protect her."_

_The Shadow had spent a lifetime hiding her emotions, even her Mistress could not tell what she was thinking at the best of times. Right now, the Shadow was worried. The Shadow was rarely ever worried._

_The Shadow_

The shadow jumped from building to building. These streetcars were far steadier then the ones in her world. She was here on a mission again, just as she was two weeks ago, but she was going to make another little detour.

She skipped across a few more buildings, landing gracefully on the final one. Looking up, she saw the full moon. It was beautiful, the moon on this world was almost the same as the one on hers. If there was one thing she could depend on, it was that each world had a moon. She saw it often, most people want to see the moon. She however would like to see the sun.

She saw it only when she attended that Battle Nexus Championship. Every three years. But that was only briefly. Every other time of the year, she was forced to stick to the shadows. That was were she was raised, and that was were she belonged.

Shaking her head, she turned and continued her way to the place where she was sure her daughters were. She sensed that they had found one another, and never had she been so glad. By fate, her daughters were safe. For now.

At last she came to the same lonely looking building she had been to before. She effortlessly dodged the alarms and manipulated the sensors. The technology was advanced, but she had seen better.

She found the same boarded up window and after making herself a hole, she wiggled through. The Shadow put a foot gingerly on the floor, then her other. She stood perfectly still, her ears flicking towards any and all sounds. There was none. Not even snoring. The occupants must be out.

She did the same tour she did before, none of the first four rooms had changed much, there was different smells and objects in the room with scientific items. She actually explored it for a few moments, poking at a very strange looking plant with teeth. It snapped at her, she laughed quietly, to bad she couldn't take this home with her.

She then examined fossil, creatures in rocks, how interesting. She had seen rock creatures before, the Tribunal made sure of that. Then she came to a table ladened with odd strange smelling liquids. The Shadow picked up a few and examined them. She didn't know what they did, and she knew that it would not be wise to try and do anything with them.

Still...

She picked up a pink liquid and poured into a yellow liquid.

_Boom_

Apperantly that wasn't right. She had leapt back when it exploded. She couldn't help but laugh, blowing things up. Not ninja like at all. She listened carefully, not a sound.

Grinning, she approached the table again, and picked up another chemical, a blue one. This time pouring it into a blood red liquid. The same result, this time bigger, louder, and it had sparks. She put both paws over her mouth, her tail swaying side to side, this was fun. She was about to try again, this time with purple to clear, when she heard a voice just outside the hall;

"My son?"

Darn, she jumped up and attached herself to the shadows about the door. Just when it opened. The Hamato Splinter, the rat that had nearly caught her before walked in, looking puzzled. A Battle Nexus champion, just for that, he had her respect. Or about as much of her respect as anyone could have.

He glanced around the room, seemingly wondering where his son had gone too, but at long last he turned around and walked out. The Shadow was relieved. And a little angry at herself. She allowed herself to become distracted when there was things to do. She was experienced, yet when something like this came up, she couldn't help but play.

She fell silently to the ground, this time a little more serious then before. She should do just what she came for then leave. That's what she should do, sighing she turned away from the table and crept out of the room.

The fifth room, the one she had last seen her daughter had changed, there were two beds now, and shelves. One side was neat and tidy, while the other was not so. There where clothes on the floor and the bed was unmade. Just looking at this gave her an idea on what their personality's were like.

She poked around there for a little bit, there were items of interest, but she didn't touch them. She didn't have time to do a full check, she had wasted some of it in the room with scientific items.

The Shadow turned toward the door and exited. In the hall, again she hesitated, she had not seen the rest of the place again, she should do so, while avoiding Hamato Splinters presence.

It wasn't hard, at first, she again checked out the other rooms, the living room, the kitchen. Avoiding the bathroom, teenage males lived here, she could smell them. She came again to the door where Splinter was probably, should she enter? Nah, not without alerting him. She was just about to leave when the door slid open.

Alarmed, she skipped back, she was more or less, face to face with Hamato Splinter, and he was probably more alarmed then she was. There was three seconds of shocked silence before he spoke, "Who are you?" He asked, his eyes wide, she didn't answer, instead she rushed forward in the hope that she could knock him out.

She didn't succeed in her first attack, he countered it and swung his staff at her, she turned sharply around and kicked him in the stomach. He flew towards the wall, but flipped so that he didn't exactly hit it. She grinned, a challenge. She didn't meet to many of them.

He ran at her and swung his staff again, this time she whirled and hit him with her armored tail, that was enough to get him to stay down. And sure enough, he was on all fours and clutching his chest. The Shadow ran at him and had him flat on his back with his arms pinned to the ground. Their noses were not far apart, his deep brown eyes staring up into her own blue eyes with what looked like disbelief, she almost regretted that she had to do what needs to be done. For a moment, neither of them did anything.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "But I can't have you remembering this," she placed her hand against his head and repeated what she did on their first encounter. Within a few minutes he was snoozing again. She got off him and just barely managed to drag him to his bed. He was a little heavier then she was, and was dead weight.

She pulled the blankets up on him, to make it seem convincing. She was about to leave, but she couldn't help but watch him for a few moments. She really was sorry that she had to fight him, and sorry that she had to erase their meetings from his mind. He was far different from her, just by fighting him, he had a no nonsense style. Very much unlike hers.

She shook her head violently, emotions is a warriors downfall. She will not fall for it.

"Master Splinter?" A voice called out from somewhere outside the door. The Shadow's ears flickered in alarm, if ever was a time to go, this would be it.

"Master?" The voice said again, and the door slid open. When Leo looked in, all he saw was his Master sleeping peacefully in his bed.

**Weak, I know, but I just had to write it! Please review, I won't bother writing if I don't get any review.**


	9. Fitting In

**Declaimer: I don't own TMNT. There, straight and to the point.**

**Fitting In**

_Korea swam forward and wrapped her fingers firmly around the blade handle, she tugged hard. It moved an fraction of an inch, but otherwise stayed where it was. She put both feet on the rock and pulled with all her might, pulling her beloved sword free. When it was out, she noticed a red liquid billowing out of a cut she had made in the rock._

_Blood._

_Since when did rocks bleed? And since when did rocks move?!_

_The rocks were shifting and rose out of the ground. Korea would have gasped if all the air she had wasn't in her mouth. It was a giant crocodile. Or an Alligator. She couldn't tell, she wasn't an expert, but now it didn't matter. Croc or gater, because it wanted to find the thing that gave it the injury. And Korea was in plain sight._

_It was very, very long, whitish, and had very sharp teeth. The teeth worried Korea the most, and the tail. He turned to her (she was going to assume it was a he) and stared at her from one eye. Korea stared back, not wanting to run, but her air was running out. Those few moments that they were staring at each other made Korea think that she didn't want to call the croc/gator "him". Instead, she decided to call him Bobby._

_Bobby continued to watch her, then without warning lashed out, Korea was just able to get out of his way, but those teeth (Each as long as her pinky) came alarmingly close to her. She decided now was the time to get the hell out of there. She turned and powered her way towards the entrance, sticking her sword back into it's place as she went._

_She could feel the water shift as Bobby also made his way out of the tunnel. They said that there was alligators in the sewers, so did that mean that Bobby was an alligator? Or did those people mistake what they saw and instead they were crocodile? _

_She reached the tunnel entrance and lurched to the side, just in time to avoid the croc (gator?) when he hurled out of the entrance. Bobby circled for a moment, wondering where his pray had gone, Korea was not going to wait on the sea floor, she was already swimming upwards, her lungs screaming for air. She felt movement and saw that dear Bobby was heading her way again. She kicked harder, darkness was already beginning to eat at the corners of her vision._

_Of all places, she couldn't pass out here._

_Korea_

Korea liked this place. At least she did when she first came in. Now it was a prison. "Don't go topside, it's too dangerous," She was a ninja for heavens sake! She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But only for now, she obeyed the rules. It had been two weeks since she and Sasha officially moved in, they shared a room, something neither of them minded.

During that time they staying inside, they got to know the guys fairly well. Mikey was a good guy to goof around with. Raph, good sparring partner, and Don, good conversationalist. Leo? Well, Korea personally thought that he was an excellent person to drive mad. She just couldn't help it, it was so much fun! Mind games especially were efficient. Riddle was her partner in crime, he seemed to like annoying Leo as much as she did.

Sasha got along well with all of them. Of course she would. Sasha gets along with everyone. And everyone loves Sasha. Sweet Sasha. _Perfect_ Sasha. Next to her, who would love the rebel? The annoying wild child? Oh yes, lets not forget Sasha's pretty eyes, next to her, Korea's emerald green eyes were nothing short of normal.

But she didn't care. Sasha could be lil' Miss Perfect if she wanted to be, it didn't matter.

Korea sighed and flipped the channel on the TV screens. Yes, screens, a plural. There were many screens, and Korea didn't mind that. Right now, she had control of the remote, and she was happy about it. She would be happier about it if there was anything good on. She wasn't about to give up the remote and couch rights just yet.

"Hey Korea, my shows on in a few minutes, can I watch it?" She didn't have to look up to know it was Leo. "No," she said, "I'm watching TV." Leo frowned, "All you doing is channel surfing." Korea shrugged, "I'm still on, whether or not I'm actually watching something." She flipped it again. "Korea! I'm serious!" He growled, already getting frustrated. Korea inwardly grinned, already she was getting on his nerves, and she hasn't even gotten started yet.

"Don't you have work in the Dojo or something?" She asked in a bored uninterested voice that she knew would grind his nerves. And sure enough, she could sense that he was extremely annoyed now. It was so much fun to annoy the Fearless Leader.

Leo scowled, "I don't spend every waking moment of my life in the Dojo!" He said irritably. "I do other things too!" Korea wasn't convinced "Uh hmm, like what?" She asked looking up at him with a look of amusement on her face. "Other things..." He said, deepening in green. Korea let off a mischievous grin, "Other things? Do you mean things like admiring my dear sister?" No doubt about it now, his face was definitely a different shade, more Raph's shade now.

"So your not going to let me watch my show?" He asked forcibly. Korea grinned, subject change. All he had really had to do was say the magic word and the remote was his. But did he ever? No.

Mikey came running up to her, "Korea!" He gasped frantically, "A new episode of the Justice Force is on NOW!" He cried, "Please, please, please, PLEASE can I have the remote?" Korea smiled and, without looking at Leo, threw Mikey the remote, "Knock yourself out, I wasn't watching anything anyway." She then got up and headed towards her bedroom. As she passed Leo, she grinned slightly at the look of total disbelief on his face. She passed without comment.

She was just outside her door when she felt a hand grab her arm, she was turned around and found herself face to face with a ticked off Leo. "Hello," She said pleasantly, "What can I do for you?" He scowled. "What is with you? I asked for the remote first!" He cried, his voice clearly expressing his frustration. The frustration was probably because of something more then just the remote, but she would think about that later. "Mikey said please, you didn't" Korea said simply. She pulled her arm out of his grip and entered her room, closing the door in his face.

_Sasha_

Sasha had never been so happy when her sister was found. She wasn't alone. They had chatted a fair bit when they first entered the lair, she told her how she was swept out of the lair. And Sasha told them how she left. After hearing how Leatherhead had saved her sisters life, she had become considerably warmer toward him then before. She still didn't apologize for slamming him into the concrete though.

It wasn't a big move. They both packed a couple of boxes and they were transported to the lair by one of the fascinating machines that Donny built. Korea had considerably more items. More clothes and more objects that she wouldn't want to leave behind. So she had three more boxes then Sasha. Leatherhead had invited her to visit him whenever she wanted, Sasha said she would, and she did. Only a few times though, Leo and Raph were overly protective. She didn't mind that, but Korea was bitter about it.

When they were settled in and told the rules. Sasha wondered how long Korea would last before she decided that she wanted to head topside because she wasn't allowed. As it turned out, she had better self restraint then Sasha had given her credit for. Korea did take out her boredom on Leo though. Why Leo? Sasha had a fair idea, but she never spoke to her about it.

Korea fit in well, she impressed them all with her boundless confidence and impressive skill at the sword. What Sasha wouldn't give for her confidence and fearlessness. Her sisters always enjoyed playing with Korea because she was far more fun then Sasha. More adventurous. She was so sure of herself that you couldn't help but admire her.

Sasha sighed and rubbed her eyes, she was getting awfully tired, yawning she got up and headed towards her room.

"_Lets go!" five year old Korea cried as the approached the ladder and started to climb immediately. Seven year old Asia, Jazz and Roxie eagerly followed. Sashe walked up to the ladder and looked straight up at her sisters. "Mama said not to go to the surface!" She yelled up to them. "We're just having a look!" Jazz called down to her, "Come on Sasha! Don't be such a baby," Sasha looked at the ladder. It laughed at her, it didn't think that she could climb it. It told her that it went up high and she would fall. She swallowed and put her hand on the first rung, then her foot. She repeated the process and she was five feet in the air before she looked down._

_She gasped, to her it was so high! And yet her sisters were at the very top, not caring what would happen if they fell. She swallowed again, this time going down the ladder, she slipped, and would have fallen if she hadn't managed to grab a rung first. Sasha lowered herself to the ground and looked up again at her sisters, who she could no longer see. _

_She began to panic, what if they got hurt? What would she do is she was to scared to climb the ladder? They already called her crybaby because they scared her when they jumped out of her closet wearing costumes, she burst into tears when that happened._

_Sasha put her hand on the ladder again and considered trying to climb it. But she wouldn't be able to. It was dark up there, and high. If she wasn't afraid, she probably would be able to do it. But the fact remains that it was very high and very dark._

_When they returned to the lair, they found Sasha playing quietly in the corner of the playroom. They teased her about not being able to climb the ladder, and they told her the things she missed because of it. When they were done, they went to the other side of the room and began to play a loud game of dolls. Sasha raised her head hopefully, but her sisters completely ignored her. Korea was making them all laugh with her funny jokes and the way she played._

_Sasha sighed and picked up her doll Sally. She decided to go to her bedroom, it was quieter there. "Hey Sasha, can we use Sally?" Roxie asked looking at her doll. Wondering if that was an invitation, Sasha nodded. "Great!" Roxie said, she jumped up and took Sally out of Sasha's arms. "We'll give her back, we promise," She said before turning and joining her sisters again._

_Sasha stood there for a moment, wounded. But she didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and walked quietly out of the room. She passed her Mistresses room. For a moment she wondered whether she should just go in and tell her what she felt. But that would mean telling her that her sisters went to the surface when their mama had told them not to._

_She continued on._

_Sasha came to the entrance of their home and after quickly looking around, left. None of them will notice she was gone. She doubted they ever did. Her Mistress often had her hands full with four other feisty daughters, she didn't always have time for Sasha._

_Every few steps she paused and listened, she was terrified as always to go out on her own, but it wasn't like she could ask someone to come with her. She sighed and walked forward silently into the darkness, the darkness taunted her like it usually did, telling her that she wasn't going to make it, that it would hurt her. Her sisters were not afraid of the dark, the dark didn't taunt them. The dark liked them. It hid them when they were going to scare Sasha, it hid them when they did stuff they shouldn't. The darkness was Sasha's enemy._

_But a ninja's best friend._

_Sasha went to see her friend Gigi, she was her friend. Her sisters and her Mistress couldn't see Gigi. So she was only Sasha's friend. Sasha could only play with her when she was out her home. Sasha never said a word about Gigi, her sisters would laugh at her. Gigi also made her promise she wouldn't say anything about her. Sasha had promised solemnly and not a word passed through her lips._

_Sasha at last at the small cave this was were she met Gigi and played with her. She smiled and entered, looking around for her friend. And found her, sitting in the corner smiling expectantly at her. Sasha's face broke out into a bright smile, "Gigi!" she cried running forwards into her arms. Gigi's arms closed around her and she felt safe._

_Nothing could hurt her with Gigi there._

"_It is good to see you again my child," Gigi said warmly, her blue eyes shining, "I have missed you." Sasha hugged her tighter. "I missed you too Gigi," She whispered. Her friend pulled her back a little bit, "You are upset," She said with concern, "What is bothering you?"_

_Sasha went quiet for a moment, she trusted Gigi and would tell her anything. "My sisters hate me," she said sadly, "They never let me play with them." Gigi sighed, "They do not hate you, you are just different from them." Sasha frowned, "Different?" She asked puzzled. _

"_You are more sensible then they are, you represent some of the traits they don't have. Like patience." Sasha wondered what "represent" and "patience" meant, but she didn't want to ask. She instead examined Gigi's hand, it was a brown three fingered furry hand. Sasha spent some of the time talking quietly to Gigi, fiddling with her friends long tail in her hands, Gigi didn't mind. In fact she flicked it, sometimes causing it to tickle her nose, causing Sasha to laugh out loud._

"_I think the time has come for you to go," Gigi's soft voice said aloud, Sasha nodded. She had been gone a while, she hoped no one had noticed she was missing yet, she could go in her room and pretend she was there the entire time._

BAM!

Sasha sat up with a jolt, reaching over she flicked the light on to see what happened. After careful inspection, she found that the book she had been reading had merely fallen off her lap and smacked into the ground. She sighed and realized that her mouth was dry, water was necessary. Sasha swung her legs over the edge of her bed and silently exited the room.

She made her way to the kitchen, and noticed that the light in that room was already on, someone was up already, she wondered who that was. She entered and saw Leo boiling water on the stove with a faraway look in his eyes.

_Leo_

It was very hard to believe that they had known each other for two weeks, and yet he didn't talk to her much. What was he going to say? Mikey could talk on and on about his comic books and what games he liked to play. He could do it with Sasha and she would smile her smile and go along with it.

Leo however couldn't talk very well with her when they were alone, he had no one else to focused on when they were alone, when she smiled, he stuttered. And he had the tendency to make a complete fool of himself as well. Something he was sure his brothers, and most defiantly Korea, noticed. He couldn't help it, he didn't know what about Sasha made him suddenly a stupid klutz, all he knew was that it happened, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't sleep, memories of past events often wormed their ways into his dreams, often destroying his night. Tonight it had been a old one, odds and ends of his past failures, all the times he had failed his family. He was suppose to be over it by now, but some scars never go away.

Korea and Sasha were complete opposites. Sasha was kind, gentle, patient, extremely tolerant to everything, and had no problems with following rules. Korea on the other hand was as impatient, rash, harsh, and has a complete disregard for almost any kind of authority. She was kind when she wanted to be, but you had to watch what you say around her, or you might find yourself flat on you face.

What bothered him the most about her is that she seemed to make it a personal goal to annoy him whenever humanly possible. Korea took hour and a half showers, and she would always take one just before Leo need to go, making him wait for a long time, until he went out to the sewers. She would "accidentally" trip him when he went by, and hog the TV from him. There were so many other things she did, but it always gave him a headache when he thought about it.

And her dog seemed to dislike him too, the first night they were there, her dog walked into the room and gave a booming bark right in his ear, which nearly made Leo jump out of his shell, he was just about to give the dog a hair cut when Korea walked in, and saw him with his katanas out at her dog. That earned a scolding from her and she didn't really listen when he tried to explain.

That might have started it, but aside from that he had done nothing to provoke her. But that didn't stop her from trying to knock him out with basketballs.

The water was reaching a boiling point. He had just picked up the kettle and pouring it into the teapot when he heard the door close, looking around he saw, of all people, Sasha standing at the doorway. "Hi!" He said quickly lowering his hand, forgetting that he had been pouring boiling hot water at the time. He let out a small yelp as he accidentally poured some water on his hand, he dropped the kettle and it landed on the ground spilling more water all over his foot, he stuck his hand on the counter to steady himself, but had instead stuck his hand on a still hot element.

Today was not his lucky day. He let out another yelp and drew his hand away from the burn source, and he suddenly felt a hand close daintily around his wrist. Looking over he saw Sasha standing close with a concerned expression on her face. She lead him to the sink and ran water over his hands, while he had his hand under the flowing water, she quickly found some burn cream.

"Sorry if I startled you," Sasha said apologetically after she sat him down in a chair and began rubbing lotion on his hands, he didn't mind. "You didn't..." He said, wondering what to say, he hadn't been expecting her, so that meant that she startled him.

She smiled, making him feel very very light. "All the same, I'm sorry," she said lightly, straightening up. She got some bandages and gently wrapped his hands in them. There was a silence that followed, she didn't seem to mind it, but Leo was trying desperately to think of something interesting to say.

It was Sasha who spoke first, "You and Korea started out alright," She said, with a note of deep amassment in her voice. Leo nearly growled, "Alright? She hates me! She won't give it a rest!" He shook his head with a scowl, "What is her problem?"

Sasha grinned, "Hate is a strong word, she respects you as a warrior, but on a personal level you challenged her." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Leo however didn't get it. "Challenged her? How? She doesn't respect me in any way" Korea didn't go on like she respected him, in fact she went on like he was an enemy. He couldn't think of a single way he challenged her, he didn't count nearly skinning that dog as a challenge, or maybe she took it hard.

"She does respect you," Sasha said, "She fought you, she can tell that you are an able warrior." Leo blinked, he still didn't understand. "Uh..." he said dumbly, "How did I challenge her?" Sasha shrugged and put the burn cream and bandages away, "You are a leader," she said like it was obvious, "She takes it upon herself to challenge authority, she had no problems with Masters though, she has an idea on what they can do."

Leo blinked again, "That makes sense?" he said, more confused then before. "She gets on my nerves because she respects me and thinks that she should challenge me because I'm a leader?" His head hurt.

"It is complicating I guess," Sasha said, putting the kettle back on the stove. "But Korea is not a straightforward person, in fact I'm surprised she managed to stay underground so long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she likes to go out and cause chaos, hasn't happened yet, but I feel I should warn you." She had the note of deep amusement in her voice again.

Silence fell again, this time it was Leo that broke it, "When you lived in all the other places, what did you do?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment, "What do you mean?" she said slowly. "I mean, did you go out with you sisters and stuff like that."

Sasha considered this for a moment, "Yes," she said slowly, "We went places all the time," She turned her back to him and leaned again the counter, "We did a lot of things together," She said in a teary voice. Leo felt slightly alarmed at her tone, he got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I said we'll find them, someday we will," he said, hoping this will comfort her.

"What if we don't? What will I do then?" He walked gently turned her around to find she had tears in her eyes, not really sure what else to do he kept his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be here," he said firmly.

She pulled out of his grasp, "There is no guarantee" she whispered before turning and darting out of the room. Leaving Leo to gap at the door. What did he do wrong?

Sighing, he realized that he still hadn't made his tea yet. He took the kettle and stuck it back on the burner after filling it with water. Sasha didn't trust them as much as it would appear. Why? They saved her life and let her live with them. Why didn't she trust them?

Leo sighed and poured the boiling water into the teapot for the second time that night. Korea and Sasha, new experiences. Always learning something new. And just now he learned something:

Girls are confusing.

**What do you think? I liked doing this one. Anyway, Please review.**


	10. Confused

**I dropped a few details on Sasha in this story, I hope you picked them up.**

**Confusion**

_Sasha's body hurt all over, as well as her head. She didn't open her eyes, but she seemed to be laying on the floor. What was she doing on the floor? It was a long time since she last fell out of her bed. And falling out of bed was hardly a cause for all the bruises that covered her arms.._

_Slowly, she opened one eye, then another it was dark, and completely silent. It shouldn't be though. Even at night there was usually a noise of some sort, whether it be the pipes or a TV left on. Yet, there wasn't a sound._

_She raised her head slightly and glanced around. She was in the TV section of the lair. What was she doing there? Slowly, Sasha got up, she was surprised at the bruises that covered her arms. Did she sleepwalk and fall over the side? She hadn't sleepwalked in a while, it had been a problem at one point._

_She put a hand on a pillar to help her get up, her legs had a few bruises as well. She looked around and could tell at once that her sisters weren't there. She was able to tell the moment she opened her eyes and felt a sense of loneliness surrounding her. She didn't want to believe it, so she looked fruitlessly around their home. A few rocks seemed to have dislodged themselves from the ceiling and several pieces of furniture were knocked over. What alarmed her the most was that she found Asia's bo staff under an overturned sofa._

_This meant that Asia had taken out her weapon and lost it. What else did it mean?_

_She suddenly felt limp, she fell to her knees and hugged herself, Asia's bo staff laid before her. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes and began to flow down her cheeks. She felt like sobbing her heart out, but she didn't, instead she raised her hand and wiped her tears away. She was used to keeping it inside her, and she will, for how long is the question._

_Sasha_

Sasha loved it here, but even she had to admit that staying in the "lair" as they called it, was starting to get a little boring. Mostly because they've been there for a little over two weeks. Sasha had only left two times, both times to visit Leatherhead. She was very fond of her rescuer, as she will forever call him. He was kind, intelligent, and didn't treat her like she was a complete moron.

The last one really bothered her, even if it didn't look like it. Leo was very nice to her, but sometimes spoke to her like she was... well... two years younger then him. But he didn't know that, so it was slightly daunting. He was very overprotective, the two times she went to visit Leatherhead, he tried his best to talk her out of it. It was only when Korea intervened when he allowed her to go. Often when something like this happened, she changed from mellow to irritated, then mellow again, then depressed. She had no idea why, sometimes she would get irritated when she's laughing at Korea, even if she was having fun. Or she might sometimes get depressed when Mikey read his comics to her, which was not logical at all.

Leo spoke to her like she was a child, even if he didn't realize it. Of course that was when he bothered to speak to her at all. There was a time in the kitchen were she let him see more then she wanted him to. And she was sure it was a somewhat intelligent conversation. The only problem with it is that it was about Korea.

No, she told herself, that wasn't a problem. She didn't mind talking about Korea to Leo. She didn't have a problem with it. She never had problems. She wasn't suppose to.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

She shook her head, she didn't knowwhy that song entered her head whenever she began to feel resentful of everything. Nobody knew she was resentful of everything when it happened. They didn't need to know. She would have scowled, but her face stayed the way it was, she didn't scowl. People would be shocked if she did.

She was sitting on the couch with a book open in front of her. From far away she looked like she was concentrating on her book, but up close she was sure that no one would be fooled.

Sasha sighed and closed her book, there was no point of pretending. She got up and drifted over to Raph's section of the lair. She called it his section because of the motorcycle parts he left lying around. He wasn't the neatest ninja around.

"What are you doing?" She asked casually walking over to the red masked turtle. He grunted something but didn't look up. Sasha's mind turned to the comment Roxie made about men naturally having a very small vocabulary. She then scolded herself quietly, she wasn't allowed to think mean thoughts. That wasn't what she was suppose to think.

She kneeled down next to him and examined the engine. She didn't see why he spent so much time on it. He liked motorcycles, yes, but even Roxie didn't spend so much time on her bike, or beating up a punching bag. Actually, when she wasn't trying to clobber Jazz, Roxie was walking around their home darkly muttering about all sorts of things.

Sasha looked thoughtfully at Raph, she had told him that Roxie and Raph were alike. They were in some areas, such as obsessing over motorbikes, but very different in others. She rubbed her forearms, they were covered by her usual white cloth.

She told the guys that she wore them because her sisters did. Korea was there to confirm that. It wasn't the only reason though. They covered her pain, her sorrow, her guilt, her relief. It hid it all, giving everyone the impression she was always fine, always calm. She wouldn't be calm if it wasn't for-

Sasha's thoughts were cut short when a streak of ginger fur followed by a larger streak of black fur shot out of nowhere and nearly knocked her over. Klunk let out a loud hiss as Riddle made an attempt to swallow his tail. An action that made the cat swipe at his muzzle. Sasha, who was very weary of Klunk's claws, jumped in and grabbed the cat before Riddle hurt him. Raph leapt up and grabbed Riddle by the makeshift collar that Korea had made for him.

The both of them struggled for a few moments with the two pets before their owners came to collect them. Mikey very angry, Sasha didn't blame him. Korea was equally so, one of her ears were standing straight up, the other was drooping slightly at the tip, something that happened when she was very, very angry. Klunk had gave Riddle three deep scratches along his muzzle.

"Keep your crazy dog away from Klunk!" Mikey yelled, taking his terrified cat out of Sasha's arms. "What do you expect him to do with your stupid cat?" Korea snarled back, taking her dog from Raph, who gave a sigh of relief, "Give him roses? Besides, look what your dumb cat did to Riddle!" She put her hand under Riddle's jaw and showed Mikey the bleeding scars. Mikey was unfazed however, "If he hadn't attacked Klunk, he wouldn't have got hurt, so keep him away!" Korea wasn't about to let him have the last word, "Riddle wouldn't attack if he didn't have a good reason, your precious cat obviously did something to make Riddle attack him!"

Klunk was sitting contently in his arms, looking down at Riddle with a superior look. Riddle let out a booming bark that caused Klunk to jump a little. Mikey scowled. Whirling around, he left. Korea gave his back a scathing look before turning to leave herself.

Sasha watched them go sadly, Korea and Mikey got along exceptionally well together, but they got very bitter towards each other when it came to their pets. Klunk constantly bothered Riddle, which usually resulted in a chase. And would afterwards result in a shouting match between their owners. Sasha found unnerving whenever Mikey was angry, he spent a lot of time being the happy-go-lucky person of the lair. The person that always tried to cheer them up.

She sighed and pulled herself out of her thoughts, Raph had already done so and was sitting next to his bike again. She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him again. Surprisingly, it was Raph that spoke first, "It's always weird to see Mikey lose it like that," He said gruffly, "It's usually me who does." Sasha looked him closely, "I noticed," she said quietly, "You have a good reason undoubtedly." He glanced at her, then looked quickly away. "Korea has a way of getting on people's nerves," he said uncomfortably.

Sasha shrugged, "She likes to get on peoples nerves," She admitted, "She hasn't tried you because I think that she thinks it's to easy," She grinned at him. "I'm glad," he said, picking up a wrench and sticking it in the engine, although Sasha was pretty sure he didn't need to.

_Raph_

Everytime he was talking to Sasha, Raph couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, he couldn't imagine anyone who was the complete opposite of him. She was patient, he wasn't, she was quiet, he was loud, he was rough, she was soft. He couldn't find any way to relate to her at all. She knew a little about motorbikes, but not enough to carry on an entire conversation. And she wasn't anything like what he first thought of her.

On the other hand, when they do get a conversation going, they did very well. The conversations were mostly about their family, which neither of them had a problem with. Sasha didn't have a problem with a lot of things, she was very tolerant. Which she probably needed to hang around Mikey constantly.

He was tinkering unnecessary with the engine, it was fine the way it was. He just wanted to do something to do with his hands. He wanted to say something, but what could he say to her? He seriously didn't know.

"It's a full moon tonight," Sasha's voice almost right next to his ear, he felt an unwanted shiver go through his body. He glanced at her and saw that she was looking at the calendar that was sitting nearby. "Yeah?" He said, glancing at calendar next to him. She was right, it was a full moon tonight.

"It's been a while since I last saw the moon." she said sounding almost wistful, Raph looked at her face and saw something that looked like longing in her beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes _were_ nice, especially with her eyelashes, along with her smile, everyone thought so, not just him. He only thought so because everyone else thought so.

"Same here I guess," he said taking his away from her face and looking back down at the calendar. She wanted to see the moon, Raph didn't blame her, Leo had been pretty firm about the girls staying in the Lair. Although they both obeyed, the difference was that Sasha took it quietly, Korea didn't. Korea made sure that Leo was miserable about the decision. Which made Raph laugh whenever he thought about it.

Sasha reached over him to take the calendar. Which meant that she leaned against him a little as she reached for it. Raph swallowed, his discomfort level raising.

_Although..._

He quickly beat the thought over the head before it could do any harm. Sasha's hand closed around the calendar and she withdrew. While she was doing so, Raph noticed something he hadn't noticed before, she had a slight scent of rosemary around her, he was sure it was rosemary because sensei and Leo would use it sometimes. Sasha must meditate using that incense.

She had the calendar and was examining it with interest. The look of longing still in her eyes. Raph wondered whether if there was something he could do. "Do you want to come for a ride with me?" He asked before he could really get his mind around the words. He mentally slapped himself, and he didn't know why.

Sasha looked at him in surprise, her blue eyes widening slightly, "A ride?" She asked as if the idea was completely new to her. He nodded grudgly, "A ride," he said "Tonight if you like, so you can see the moon." Her eyes widened even more. Will she agree? He found himself both hoping that she would want to come, and hoping that she would disagree.

"Of course!" She said, giving him a brilliant smile, he grinned nervously at her. She agreed. Was he happy about it? "Tonight then," he said, keeping his voice level. "Tonight" Sasha said happily.

_Sasha_

Sasha now had something to really look forward this evening, something different. She knew she should have asked about what "ride" they were taking. Odds are it might be his bike, but she wasn't going to complain.

Now she was going to visit Leatherhead.

She decided to just go out, she'll be back in a couple hours, she didn't need to report every single thing she did to the guys. Unfortunately she didn't get far.

"Where are you going?"

She turned and wasn't really surprised to find it was Leo.

"I'm going to visit Leatherhead," she said smiling at him. He frowned, "You shouldn't go out," he said, "It's too dangerous, and Leatherheads place is pretty far away." She raised an eyeridge, "I do not wear a sword because I think it looks cool," she replied as coolly as Leo would probably ever see her. "I do know how to defend myself if the time comes." He still looked skeptical, "You spend a lot of time there," he said in an odd tone. This made Sasha sort of confused, she only ever spent a total of five hours there in the last two weeks.

"Problems Leo?" A new voice added itself to the conversation. They turned and saw Korea standing there with her arms crossed and her eyes flicking from Leo to Sasha. Leo scowled again, "Nothing," he said bluntly. She raised her eyebrows, "Didn't sound like nothing to me," she said smoothly, she turned to Sasha, and in a moment seemed to understand what's happening.

"Going to Leatherhead's?" Korea asked mildly. Sasha nodded. "It's been a while." she said quietly. Korea gave a nod also. Then she turned to Leo. "So why can't she go to Leatherhead's? He's her friend too you know." she walked right up to him and stared into his eyes, she was a little shorter then him (excluding her ears)

"Well... uh... it's dangerous," He said rather feebly, Korea shook her head slightly, "Have faith Leo, Sasha knows how to look after herself." Sasha felt a rush of gratitude for her sister. Korea said all the things that Sasha wanted to say, but couldn't. Leo's eyes widened slightly, "It's not that I don't trust her," he said hurriedly, "I just don't want her to get...hurt."

Sasha suddenly felt bad, she knew she shouldn't feel resentful for Leo being overprotective. That was the way he was. He just wanted to protect the people that matter to him, it was a strong virtue of his that she most admired about him. "It's okay Korea," Sasha said quietly, putting a hand on her sisters shoulder, "I will stay," she looked at him, "If it makes you feel better, I will stay here," she said quietly looking him directly in his eyes.

Somehow this seemed to lessen his resolve.

"I guess..." he said slowly, "Leatherhead will be there..." Sasha waited, still looking in his eyes. She always saw many things in his eyes, things that she could never look long enough to see clearly and desciper.

"If you promise you'll be careful," he said breaking eye contact. She gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you," She said, leaning over to give him a short hug before turning and heading off.

_Leo_

Leo enjoyed the hug very much, more then he should really. Afterwards, he felt eyes on him again, and realized that Korea was still watching. She of course would have seen him staring after her sister with slightly moony eyes. He coughed and turned to go back to the dojo.

"You realize that she doesn't know," Korea's voice came from behind him, he stopped and slowly turned around. "Don't know about what?" he asked, even though he knew he knew the answer. "You know what I'm talking about," she said wearily. "Sasha won't notice it until it's pointed out to her, she's funny that way." She looked slightly amused. Leo however felt less so.

Pointed out? But that means... but he couldn't! Could he? How would she...?

He realized that Korea was still watching him.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" He asked roughly, before turning to go back to the Dojo, again. "Not really," Korea responded, "Mostly because I've been here so long, I have nothing to do." Leo stopped again, "I can tell," he said wearily, referring to all those times that Korea had tormented him.

It suddenly occurred to him that this would have to be the first time they have had an actual civil conversation with each other. He still remembered what Sasha had said to him about her. The explanation had only confused him more. "Why...?" He asked slowly, he wasn't sure what to add after that. Korea seemed to know however.

"Because I can," She said, instead of walking away like she normally would, she continued, "You're just... fun," Korea said shrugging. Before he could ask her to clarify that for him, she yawned and walked away. Just like that. She didn't bother to excuse herself or anything. Despite himself, he had always found her confidence admirable. As well as her sense of honor.

When they practiced, Korea and Leo would often find themselves paired with each other. This would probably be the only time when Korea was completely serious, was when she trained. She understood it as well as he did. His brothers didn't always, it was hard to tell with Sasha, she always seemed interested in what Sensei was saying, whether she understood it or not was difficult to tell.

And those moments when Korea defeated Leo in a sword fight, she did not gloat. Which surprised him. Instead, she would bow to him and help him up. She understood honor perfectly well, they all did in a way, but she understood it the same way he did. As a warrior. That was how they respected each other.

**And in my next chapter, I will have Sasha's visit to Leatherhead, Korea and Mikey either making amends or spitting in each others face, and lastly, Raph and Sasha's motorbike ride. Please review, thanks.**


	11. Shattering

**I put a little more effort in this one then I did the last one, hope you enjoy.**

Shattering

_Korea kicked harder, she had to reach the surface before Bobby had her for supper. She didn't like being pray, which was funny, considering she was born pray. She preferred to be the hunter, which was funny too. But nothing was funny right now. Getting chased by a crocodile/Alligator was not what she considered fun. Especially since she was at the mercy of her least favorite element. _

_She propelled herself forward just in time to miss his enormous jaws. The rush of water that came after him flipped her upside down, she put both hands over her nose to stop water from running up it. She spent a couple half-seconds trying to right herself up again, it was difficult considering she was extremely tired. _

_The precious seconds gave Bobby enough time to turn around again to attack, Korea turned her face upwards and kicked her aching legs again. She was going to make it _

_The surface was so far away... the darkness was closing in. And so was Bobby. Her lungs were screaming for air. She was hit with tremendous force in the side. Knocking the rest of her breath out of her, and forcing her to take a gulp, and with that she swallowed massive amounts of water. _

_She choked and then automatically tried to take a breath, filling her lungs with water. She coughed and floundered. She was exhausted, her muscles were aching, every one of them. She eventually stopped. She couldn't do it. despair and panic filled her, she couldn't do it, she was not strong enough. _

_She sank slowly into oblivion, becoming more and more unaware of her surrounds, she just floated in the darkness, bubbles shone as they made their way to the surface. Shone like stars. Pretty stars. She always liked to look at the stars. Thoughts began to disappear. She didn't mind, she didn't need them anymore. _

_Korea_

The very brief talk with Leo hadn't at all taken her mind off her anger with Mikey. Although it might have detracted her for a few moments. Korea now wished more then ever that she was allowed to go topside, but no, it was against the _rules_. And we all know that we shouldn't _ever_ go against the _rules_.

Korea sighed and performed a graceful back flip on the balancing beam she was on. She landed perfectly, but paid it no attention. She liked Mikey, she just didn't like his cat. She was not actually very fond of cats, and Sasha wasn't either, though it would knock Korea over if she ever heard Sasha tell Mikey that.

She whirled around and did a sort of twirl and put her foot down so she struck an interesting pose. Riddle snoozed gently against the wall. There was a faint clashing of swords as Master Splinter and Leo trained...

She sighed again, she preferred to be on good terms with Mikey, life was so much more interesting that way. She would talk to him again if he admitted that it was Klunk that bothered Riddle first, and that him yelling at her was unjustified.

Korea had the feeling that they won't be talking for a very long time.

Mikey wasn't the only interesting turtle in the lair though. Deciding that she had enough, she dismounted the beam and headed over to the brainiac's room, with Riddle (who grumbled slightly as he got up). She actually found the room interesting, even if she really didn't know the names of half of what was in there. And it rarely helped when Donny tried to explain it. When he used words longer the six letters, she was lost.

She entered his room, expecting to see him working at his table with is goggles on. Surprisingly he wasn't. Instead he was sitting on his bed with a very big book on his lap. He did not seem to notice that she was there. "Wha'cha reading?" She asked causally as she ambled over. He looked up in surprise, "Nothing" he said closing the book and putting it aside. Not before Korea swooped down and snatched the book away.

"Shakespeare?" She asked raising an eyebrow when she saw the title. Donny went a little greener then usual and jumped up to try snatch the book back. Korea skipped out of her reach and opened a book to a page that he had marked by bending a corner of the page over. She grinned at him and read the poem he had obviously been looking at:

"_Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war  
How to divide the conquest of thy sight;  
Mine eye my heart thy picture's sight would bar,  
My heart mine eye the freedom of that right,  
My heart doth plead that thou in him dost lie—  
A closet never pierced with crystal eyes—  
But the defendant doth that plea deny,"_

Korea practically killed herself trying to wrap her tongue around the old English words. She tried her best to make sure she got them right, but she was sure she mispronounced a word or two. She held only because she had never seen Donny so uncomfortable:

"_And says in him thy fair appearance lies.  
__To 'cide this title is impanellèd__  
A quest of thoughts, all tenants to the heart,  
__And by their verdict is determinèd__  
The clear eye's moiety, and the dear heart's part.  
As thus, mine eye's due is thy outward part,  
And my heart's right thy inward love of heart." _

"Well, well," Korea said, closing it and tossing the book back to him, "_Very _interesting," Her grin widened, "And whom is the lucky lady that this poem goes out to?" Really, as far as Korea could tell, there was only one that she knew that Donny was into. A certain redhead with green eyes perhaps? The _other_ redhead with green eyes. Korea didn't see Donny trying to romance with herself.

Donny didn't say anything, he just walked over to his bookshelf and stuffed the book back where it obviously belonged, he winced slightly and rubbed his leg where it was bandaged, it seemed to cause him a little pain. She sensed his embarrassment also, and wondered whether she should continue teasing him. It wasn't very nice after all.

"So what were you doing before getting lost in love poems?" Korea wasn't about to let him get off that easily. He coughed, "I was at Leatherhead's," He muttered, "Doing some work over there, I met Sasha on my way back." Korea nodded. Donny and Sasha were more of Leatherhead more frequent visitors. Korea, however, hadn't been in touch with the big crocodile for since she saw him the first time they met. She didn't know why, but she didn't really like him. She felt... uneasy. Why?

_Sasha_

Sasha now wished more then anything that she had not gone out on her own. She should have asked Korea to come along, or someone. But she didn't, so she had to walk down these dark, long, and rather creepy tunnels herself.

She wasn't scared though.

She was a ninja! She knew how to fight, she knew how to use the sword on her back, she could defend herself. Sasha looked at the darkness with a determined glare, _I will not be scared of you!_ she quietly told the darkness, and at that, strode forward.

A ninja... her title maybe, not that she was an effective ninja. If she was, she would have been able to defend herself against those Foot ninja and that spider. She would have been able to help her sisters in some way.

The slimy sewer walls laughed at her worthlessness.

Sasha tried to ignore them, but they laughed very loudly.

_You are not fit to train under a wise Master such as Splinter..._

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha..._

_Jeez Sasha, why do you have to be such a chicken? You're not a turtle, your a Churtle, or a Ticken._

"Leave me alone!" She said out loud, walking faster. As she did so, she began to question her own sanity. For as long as she could remember, she had imagined inanimate objects having a voice. She never told anyone that the walls sometimes spoke to her, and that the darkness would sometimes mock her, because she was sure that she would be thrown in a straight jacket and would have a padded cell made for her. There was one point in her life when she had an imaginary friend. Funny thing was that she couldn't remember what she called her, or what she thought she looked like. She just knew that she had imagined one.

_Squeak_

Sasha nearly jumped out of her shell. Looking down, she saw a very large black rat staring at her with curiously. "Hi there," She said to it, "What are you doing?" It looked at her in a funny way, "Of course, silly me, is food hard to find down here?" Again it stared at her. "I suppose you have to go to the surface to find garbage, I'd give you something, but I'm afraid I don't have anything to give." She turned her face towards the dark tunnel she was suppose to travel through, "I have to go now, bye."

She turned another corner and ran full force into Don, who also appeared to be in deep thought. Both of them toppled over. "Sorry!" Both yelped as they struggled to get up, which was harder then it sounded because Don's bo staff slipped and whacked Sasha in the face. When Sasha jerked in surprise, she accidentally swept his feet out from under him.

Eventually they both gave up and sat on the ground laughing. "An interesting comedy of errors," he said with a big grin on his face. Sasha grinned back, "It is, oddly enough it made my day." Nearly laughing at his confused look, she stood up and helped Don to his feet. "I'm on my way to Leatherhead's," she said before he could ask. "Would you like me to walk you the rest of the way?" He asked politely.

She shook her head, "I can make it the rest of the way," she said cheerfully, "It's not far from here." He looked at her, she smiled at him but avoid his eyes. "Okay," He said, sounding a touch doubtful, but made no attempt to change her mind.

"I'll see you later," She said to him, before turning around and walking down the tunnel that Don had appeared from. After her laugh with Don, the sewers seemed a tad bit cheerier. At least the walls were quiet.

_Leatherhead_

Leatherhead was starting to feel very strained. He had been working, more or less, night and day trying to find a reason and, eventually, a cure for the outbreak. Him and Donatello have been at it tirelessly since it started some weeks ago, but he himself wanted to end it. Frustration welled up inside of him. Although they knew plenty about the creatures, they did not have the resources available to aid them in finding the cure.

He growled, was he that ineffectual? He sighed and continued his increasingly frustrating work. Leatherhead did not notice when Sasha entered. _There has to be a way, there is always a way..._ he thought, his mind fully on his work.

"Leatherhead?" A voice that was practically right beside him suddenly spoke up, abruptly breaking the silence Leatherhead had created. He jumped slightly and spilled some of the red chemicals he was holding over his hand. He let out a pained roar and managed to put down the chemicals before he let it go.

"What did you sneak up on me like that?" He roared, an animal-like anger growing inside him, an anger that wanted to strike the person who dared disturb him. Whirling around, he hit whoever it was with his tail, sending them flying into the pillar, "I was working and you think you can just-" He stopped when he saw a hurt and bewildered looking Sasha staring at him in confusion with her brilliant blue eyes. She was laying on the floor some ways away and was rubbing her stomach where his tail had hit her.

Horror grew inside him, replacing his anger. "Sasha!" He gasped, rushing over to her. He could not believe he had just done that, the look on her face made it all too real.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Sasha said, sounding a little winded, "It's a bad time, I-I'll go" The stammer in her voice and the obvious alarm and fear in her eyes cut his heart. She was afraid of him. When he approached, she turned slightly as if ready to shield herself from him. Which only cut his heart more.

"No, I am sorry," he whispered, reaching down and gently pulling her to her feet. She swayed slightly but stayed upright, "Please I'll-" She shook her head, "I-I don't-" She seemed to be at loss of words. Leatherhead was too. "I'll g-go" She said, her voice sounding a little tearful. turning and heading for the door. Before she turned away, Leatherhead saw an expression of pain on her face, it wasn't an expression from physical pain, it went deeper, and cut his heart a third time.

Part of him wanted to grab her and explain everything to her, his anger and his encounter with Agent Bishop. He had not yet told her that story. Another part of him wanted to simply run. He didn't do either, but instead watched her leave with an emptiness in his heart. He had made a promise to himself that he would protect her. And it seemed like it was a promise broken.

_Sasha_

Sasha walked along the empty sewer tunnels in a sort of a daze. One she snapped out of when she was a good distance away from Leatherhead's home. She leaned heavily against the wall and swallowed hard.

She had not expected the attack from peaceful Leatherhead, sure she startled him, and caused him to spill that liquid on himself. She was to blame for that. Sasha rubbed her stomach, being hit with a powerful crocodile tail was not an injury she will recover instantly from. She couldn't believe that she had to recover from it at all.

Being attacked by someone she had considered a friend was not what she was looking for when she started out. She had been looking for someone she could relate to somewhat, Leatherhead's conversations were very deep and often insightful.

But when he was angry he was a completely different person. This was the first time she had seen him angry, maybe that was another reason she was so shocked.

His eyes were what scared her, the brief moment when he looked in her eyes, she could no longer see the intelligent and kind person she had gotten used to. Instead, she saw the cold eyes of an animal. Devoid of all emotion except a outright anger. The way he bared his teeth and growled like any other animal...

Sasha hugged herself, she had a sudden sense of loneliness. Should she tell the others? No. It wouldn't be fair to Leatherhead, she didn't know how the others would react. All the same, she couldn't keep back a small sense of betrayal. When he first saved her, she told him that she trusted him, and she wondered if it she felt the same way now. When he saved her, his intentions was to take her someplace safe, she had considered the lair safe. But she had also considered where ever Leatherhead was safe too. An illusion that was shattered less then fifteen minutes ago.

**I thought the poem might fit, I'm not a Shakespear person, so it might not. I have never done angst before, and I hope I did Leatherhead justice. Lol Please Review**


	12. Ginger

**Okay, sorry of the long wait, my mom took away my computer, making it impossible for me to update anything. But I'm back now, and I will try to update more regularly. Anyway, I was going to wait until the next chapter to post this one, but I decided that after 11 chapters, it's probably be best to show you who exactly the "Shadow" is and to tell you what happened to the other girl turtles.**

Ginger

"_How could you?" Iris screamed as Ginger bound her hands, "After all I've done for you! Traitor!" Ginger ignored this and and worked on her legs. She was tying her to a X shaped board. Iris was many times taller then her, but due to her special stones, Ginger was able to dispatch her with ease, not that she couldn't have done it without them. But Ginger was remarkably lazy, and didn't want to go through the effort of doing so._

_When she was done with Iris, she started on Iris's daughter. A young one with a Orange-red bandana, apparently her name was Asia. She struggled against her, screaming bloody murder. Ginger, sighed, why did they ever bother? They were inside Mistress Hisako's fortress, there wasn't much they could do. _

_Reaching down to her belt, she pulled out a red stone and within moments, the young turtle was immobilized, allowing Ginger to tie her to the same kind of board as her Mistress. As soon as she was tied, The turtle began to struggle again. This time more out of fear then anger, now that she realized what kind of room she was in._

_Sighing again, Ginger walked over to a table sitting in the corner, a table covered with many chemicals. With practiced ease, she began mixing them together, not responding to anything Iris said to her. She had heard it all before, this was the reason why she was so feared among those who knew her. She did not like torturing innocent souls, this Asia being so, but she had always known that with Iris, it had been inevitable. There was nothing she could do for either of them._

_Ginger_

"Oy, Get up yeh worthless lump!" A very much disliked voice boomed, "The Mistress wan's you, so makes youself presentable, or as much as _you _possibly can. " Cold laughter and a slam of a door came after this. The keeper enjoyed throwing insults at her whenever he can. She was lucky that it was only one insult and not many. The insults never bothered her, she learned to let them roll off her a long time ago, but they were a waste of her time.

The worthless lump stirred underneath the covers of her bed and let out a groan. There were very few reasons why her mistress would want her:

A. Thievery

B. Assassination

C. To insult her

D. If none of the above, then it would be some other dishonest sort of scheme.

Her mistress would often call her up to have someone to vent her spleen on. But she had the feeling that this was not the reason this time. It was probably one of the other three. She hated having anything to do with any of it. But she had no choice. Ever since she was born, no _created_, she never had a choice in any matter that was important. She had been around for four decades, and yet no free will. That much bothered her.

Deciding that she should get up and face her mistress now, instead of later when she was irritated, she sighed and got up. She walked to her bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower. After half an hour drying and combing herself (Her fur was thick so the time it took was excusable) she put on an armored tail, and after that, a traditional ninja outfit.

On her way to the door, she passed by her mirror. She paused to examine her reflection. She was a rat, so you can would know what her face was like. She had chestnut brown fur, almond shaped eyes, which her blue, a straight muzzle and white pointed teeth. Her ninja outfit covered her obviously feminine body, she wore a sash around her waste to show it off. And last but not least, her tail. It was a special black armor that allowed flexibility, it was designed after a dragon tail and was her pride and joy. Although it was a light armor, it was still had a considerable weight, she had to train a while before she had gotten used to it. Her tail served as a weapon, it could pack a powerful punch, she was useless with it at first, but now she could splinter thick tree trunks with it. She actually took pride in her appearance.

Except...

Her eyes widened as she took a closer look at her reflection. This couldn't be right! Not her!

Grey fur.

She was only 44! To young for grey fur!

The treacherous grey fur sat on the area just below her ear. Ginger growled a little. Raising a paw, she tried to cover those few individual grey hairs with her chestnut fur. After spending a few more moments in front of the mirror, she was pretty sure that she had them all covered. God! She hated being reminded how old she was.

For a moment her mind wandered, the grey fur reminded her of someone else.

_Hamato Splinter_

A Battle Nexus Champion, an impressive Battle Nexus Champion. It was the way he won that impressed her. She had not been present for the event, seeing as she was banished by the Daimyo several years before. She had always been vaguly curious about him, it was such a pity that the only times they had met, were the times she had to erase from his memory. _Such a pity..._

Her sharp ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps, her_ keeper_ probably.

"Lets go you useless ball of fur, or I'll come in and carry you to the mistress by your tail!"

Definitely her keeper.

She sighed again and went over to the door and opened it to find a large red faced man who was glowering at her through squinty eyes. "What took you so long freak?" He smiled at the last word, showing his chipped yellow teeth. It looked as though he had never so much as seen a toothbrush in his life, much less used one. She shook her head but didn't answer, she was afraid of breathing that horrid smell.

After passing him, she made sure that he was gone before making a small detour towards the dungeons. There were a few prisoners that she wanted to visit before she went on another mission, she just got back from a long one and hadn't had time to tell her friends that she had kept her promise.

Ginger made her way down past the cells, down to the one at the the very end. She ignored the hisses and the insults that came to her from the other prisoners. After living with her Keeper for most of her life, insults fell away very easily. Most of the people and beings here hated her with passion, she was the one that brought most of them here into the dungeons.

The green skinned inhabitants were sleeping. Ginger always wondered if it was uncomfortable to sleep with a shell on, but it would be quite rude to ask. She gently banged her tail against the bars, bringing them around. The first one, the younger one spotted her first, "Look!" She whispered excitedly to her sister, "Gingers back!" The leapt up and scrambled over to the bars and peered through at her. Ginger gazed fondly at them, she had grown to like them in the time she had know them.

And because of that, she had felt the faint stirring of guilt deep within her for what she had to do with their Mistress. And their eldest sister. Only faint though, she had been through to much to feel enormous amounts of guilt now. She had felt a small amount of regret when she was forced to capture Iris, this was because Iris had done a very noble deed for Ginger. If it wasn't for Iris, her daughters would have been raised under their own Mistress, which was something that Ginger could not allow. Ever. It didn't surprise her at all to hear the girls refer to their Mistress as "Iris," instead of "Ayame," she had preferred the English to the Japanese, she knew this would have outraged their mother, Iris had been surprisingly rebellious when she was young.

When the turtle girls first met Ginger, they had, more or less, hated her, like many of the other prisoners. And they had every right to. She had brought them here, she had separated them from their Mistress. Heck, it was even her job to make sure that their Mistress Iris got her punishment. It had taken Ginger a while before she could gain their trust, if one could call it that. Roxane, the Gothic child, did not trust her at all. Whenever Ginger was there, she could feel the child's (well, maybe not child, they were seventeen years old according to them and Iris, but still, they were younger then her) eyes boring hatefully into her. This was not a child that gave up hate so easily. And there wasn't much doubt on why. Roxane either knew or suspected what Ginger had to do to their eldest sibling. Ginger had given no indication that her suspicions were correct, or incorrect.

"Did you find them?" The Gothic child asked, narrowing her eyes "Yes." she was all she said. She had not explained everything fully to them, not of their sisters origins, nor of the connection Iris had to her and her Mistress. She had said a thing or two about their Mistress, but not the whole story.

"Really?!" gasped Jasmine, the younger one who wore a yellow bandana which matched her normally perky attitude. A bandana that was now very worn and dirty from days of work out in the fields. Work that insulted their skills as ninjas. This much peeved Ginger, even though she had seen greater and mightier warriors reduce to slaving over the massive turnips the Mistress Hisako had out in the field.

"They are well, she has found others to protect her," Ginger said hurriedly, drawing out a small bag and shoving it through the bars, "They will both live to see other sunrises," Jasmine took the bag and quickly looked through it. It was, of course, food. Not the watery cabbages that they were ordinarily fed, but good quality food that was available to Ginger. She put great value in good food, so she often smuggled some down here for the girls.

"How do you know?" A gloomy voice spoke up from the shadows. Ginger turned her head slightly in amusement, the shadows were practically nothing to her. "I saw them, I helped them, I healed them." She said shortly to the Gothic child staring at her with complete distrust in her young eyes. Eyes that peered out of a dark, dark green mask. Roxane gave a sort of snort and crossed her arms.

Ginger smiled, she had helped them, she had healed them. Young Korea (as Iris had named her) was at the mercy of an extremely powerful element, and of a creature of the element. She had been lucky, very lucky that Ginger was sent to scout them out. Sasha (Strange name, Ginger would have named her Hitomi) was near death herself, but a slight interaction with one of her stones, and she then was fine.

Her smile faded, "I must be going," She said in a tone that neared serious, "My mistress wants me." Jasmine nodded. Roxane however scowled and retreated to the far corner of the cell. Ginger gave them one last look before disappearing down the dark and dingy hall.

She approached her mistresss door to his study. She raised a furry hand and knocked. "Enter," came a cold voice from the other side. She obediently entered and, after closing the door, sat down in front of him. "You asked for me mistress?" She asked politely. "Yes," he said, "You are going on a little trip." Her voice, like everyone else's around, held a Japanese accent. A trip? she thought, "Where to mistress?" she asked.

"The Battle Nexus." he said. This sparked her interest, she hadn't been in a while, it had been the one place she was allowed to wander freely around, She had even won three. But her mistress asked the daimyo not to put her statue up. This confused everyone but in the end they didn't. Her mistress probably didn't want to bring to much attention to the fact that she existed. "Why am I going there mistress?" she asked.

**Okay, Ginger is 44, making her, techinicaly, older then Splinter, seeing as she has been a mutant since she was born, so it would be more acceptable for her to be more skilled and experianced then them. It might seem weird, that Splinter would act older then her, but be many years younger. And awkward OO Anyway, please review :D Please? oo**


	13. Untitled

**Uhh... yeah... sorry that I haven't updated in, like, a year. I had a very good excuse ready, but I forgot to write it down DX It's been a while since I even looked at this story, I have half forgotten my characters but I tried my... half best, and did what I could. Enjoy.**

**Declaimer: I don't own TMNT. That person who isn't me does...**

Untitled

_5-year-old Korea was on the trampoline, and was enjoying it a lot. She loved it. Up and down, up and down... Out of all of her sisters, she was the best jumper, she could do backflips and such, and she only ever fell off a few times. When she was in the air, it felt like she was flying, she would try her best to make the flying feeling stay, Korea would stretch out her arms and close her eyes. But, like all things, she had to come down sometime._

"_Weeeeeee!" She cried out with joy as she launched herself out into the air again. Korea closed her eyes and imagined herself flying over a bright green mountain with a big lake, a lake that was surrounded by lots of pretty ponies..._

"_Meowrrrrrr!!"_

_Korea's eyes jerked open, and just barely had time to look around before getting hit in the face by a big, hissing and spitting, furry ball with __**very**__ sharp claws. She screamed and trying to pry it off, the effort caused her to hit the trampoline on the wrong angle, causing her to fly right off._

_She hit the stone ground with a loud "oof!" and rolled over on her back, finally managing to get the demon from a very bad place off her. The thing continued to try to get at her. "Get off me!" She screamed at the orange cat with green eyes, the cat hissed, and didn't listen. Losing all of her patience, she raised a small leg and gave it a powerful kick, making it fly across the room. Angry, Korea lept up, wincing as she did so, and began throwing everything she could get her tiny hands on at it, yelling as she did so._

"_Korea!" _

_Korea stopped for a moment and looked towards the doorway, 7-year-old Asia stood there, looking shocked. After all, the cat belonged to her._

"_Your stupid cat attacked me for no reason!" Korea screamed, pointing at the now purring monster "It's __**evil**__!" Asia gave her a look and walked over to it, picking him up without any trouble "Aww, Cookie wouldn't hurt anyone would he?" She asked the demon in a baby voice. After the orange cat responded with a purr, Asia's baby voice vanished, and became much more serious._

"_Why were you throwing things at __**my**__ cat?" She asked, now very angry._

_Korea decided not to answer, instead she turned around and walked out of the room._

_Mikey_

Mikey growled and roughly flipped a page in his comics, Klunk lay purring at his side. For once he paid little attention to the colorful pictures of his favorite super hero; The Silver Sentry. Great guy. Instead his mind was on Korea, or more accurately, their argument. How could she defend that big mutt when it attacked his beloved cat? What did she have against cats anyway?

Getting up and stretching, he'd been lying down for quite a while. He decided to head topside for a little while.

He walked towards the door, leaving a disappointed Klunk on the couch, he had only just put his hand on the handle when it turned and opened, whacking him hard on the nose. He stumbled backwards and clutched his injury, caught his foot on the uneven floor, and landed ungracefully on his behind.

"Oh! Are you okay Mikey?" An anxious voice said to him, he looked up to see the worried blue eyes of Sasha. She offered her hand to him and helped him up, "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know..." To his shock, there were tears in her eyes, "It's okay Sasha!" He said, slightly alarmed, this was a little bit of an overreaction, after all, he has suffered worse.

"I know... I didn't..." Mikey's male intuition told him that she was very upset, what it didn't tell him was why. It had to be more then just his nose. Ordinarily he would make some clever joke, but none came to him at the moment. Sasha was crying. A girl was crying. What do you do when a girl cries? For a moment, Mikey's mind jammed, before clearing. You would do what you would usually do when someone is upset. You try to comfort them.

"What's the matter? I'm alright! It's just a bump on the nose! It takes more then that to take down the Mikester!" He said, grinning one of his enormous smiles, to show that he was fine. His grin faded at the sight of her attempted smile. Something was wrong here, how could she fail to laugh at one of his jokes?

"Seriously, what's that matter?" There had to be something that matter, it couldn't be that she was so madly in love with him that harming him caused her internal pain. Or could it? Mikey entertained this notion, but didn't reject it, if she liked him, who was he to say no to her? He hadn't thought of her that way when he first met her, he wasn't really sure he thought of her that way now. Oh well, time will tell.

"Nothing." Was all Sasha said, she swept by him towards her room. Mikey waited until he heard her bedroom door close before continuing on his way.

_Donny_

While Don was listening to Korea's feeble attempts to read one of Shakespeare, he was both embarrassed, yet amused. Not to insult Korea's intellegents, but he doubted that she understood a word of what that poem meant, **((A.N In all fairness, I don't either))** she didn't understand...

She closed the book rather roughly and asked her who the poem was going out to, he of course said no one. Going by the skeptical arch of her red eyebrow, however, he guessed that she didn't believe him. He took the book from her and set it back on the shelf, blushing slightly. When he did so, he turned back towards her and found that she was examining his table full of chemicals.

Donny didn't want her near his experiments, after all, she ruined his other ones. Just a few days ago, he came home to find his experiments mixed with each other, utterly ruined. And he also found a few dark brown hairs at the crime scene. Ones that just happened to match her own fur color. The only problem was that the hairs were rather long. Korea's fur was short all over her body (The parts he could see anyway) Still. Korea was the only person in the lair that had fur, brown fur. So it was only logical to assume that it was her. He was still actually a little pissed off at her for it.

"Please don't go near my experiments again," he said wearily, "You mixed them all up last time."

She turned suddenly and glared ferociously at him with her bright green eyes, "I told you that it wasn't me last time! I was sewer surfing with Mikey at the time!" She cried, clearly frustrated. "It couldn't have been anyone else! Who else has brown fur like yours!" Don responded in a slightly quieter voice, "Maybe someone else! This_ is_ New York City!" She yelled. Donny scoffed "Oh yeah, like someone would sneak in here just to play with my set then leave, what kind of pea brained person would do that?" He snapped.

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously, she didn't respond, instead she left the room in a loud huff, roughly bumping into him on the way out.

Donny sighed shook his head, he liked Korea at the best of times, but she had a way of bringing out the angry, frustrated side of him. Not just him, he thought slightly amused, but his brothers to. Mikey, Leo, she managed to find a way to tick them off as well. Surprisingly, she made no effort to irritate Raph. Perhaps she thought that it would be to easy.

_Raph_

Raph found himself pacing slightly, it was nearing evening, and he and Sasha were due to go out. He had his motorbike ready, and it was very nicely polished, he had spent the last couple of hours making it shine. He wondered when she would come, but he didn't want to go look for her, the others would make assumptions. Leo especially.

Raph had neglected to tell them about the outing.

"Raph?" Came a soft voice behind him. He whirled around to find Sasha standing there, with a shy smile on her face, "Uh... are you ready to go?" She asked softly moving forwards until she was standing right beside him.

"Yeah," He said, completely uncomfortable. He grabbed his bike and wheeled it towards the exit of the Lair.

"Where are you two going?" Raph jumped slightly at the sound of his sensei's voice, he was about to answer, but Sasha beat him to it, "Raph was just going to take me for an outing," she said in her usual polite voice, "I have been below ground for so long..." Master Splinter nodded in understanding, "Stay out of trouble," He said, though Raph couldn't help but notice that this remark seemed to be made more towards him then Sasha.

Both of them nodded and Raph opened the door. When they were outside, Sasha took a deep breath and sighed contentedly, "The moon, she is the most beautiful when she is full," she said passionately, gazing up at the silver full moon. "She?" He asked, putting on his helmet and holding out Sasha's helmet. She laughed and accepted the helmet, "My Mistress likes to think of the moon as a "she" and I do as well," She said.

"Uh... right," Raph said as he got on his bike, Sasha climbed uncertainly behind him. "Are you good with this bike?" She asked nervously, Raph laughed, "You have no idea," he said, "Why do you ask?" Sasha didn't answer for a moment while he got it started. "Well, my sister, Roxane, took me out when I was twelve... and I still hadn't forgotten about it."

"I swear I'll drive... at a moderate pace." He couldn't stand riding his bike slowly, he just didn't see the point in that. "Okay," She said, leaning over and wrapping both arms around his middle. Raph amused himself with the image of Leo's face when he found out that Rapheal had gone out alone with Sasha.

_Leo_

"Out?" Leo echoed his sensei in disbelief, "Out where?" He couldn't believe this, "Raphael had gone and taken Sasha out for a drive," Splinter explained, "She was of need of some fresh air." Leo nodded mutely and took his leave.

Raph took Sasha out? Now this wasn't technically a crime, but Leo was furious at his brother all the same. And at himself. Why didn't he think to take Sasha out? He could have used the battleshell couldn't he?

"Problems?"

Leo turned swiftly around and saw Korea leaning casually against the wall, regarding him coolly with her green eyes. Before he could say anything, she answered her own question, "Your not angry about the fact that Raph took Sasha out on a _date_ are you?" She asked sweetly, she put delicate emphases on "date". Leo scowled and glared at her, causing her to smile. "It is isn't it?" She said, looking very pleased with herself.

She pushed off the wall and moved elegantly towards him, "If you want Sasha's attention, you have to actually try to get it. God, it's pretty obvious that you never tried to woo a girl before." Leo didn't say anything to this, he knew he should just walk away, but he just stood and stared at her. Though, strangely, his mind zoomed to a certain green eyed kunoichi...

"Of course I'm told that the closest you have come was that Foot ninja, Karai was it?" Although Leo had gotten over his anger, any reminder of... that time... still stung.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," He said shortly, turning around and heading towards the exit. He could use some fresh air too...

Korea didn't take the hint and followed him, "Donny told me that Karai had destroyed your former home, did you still feel for her after that?" The anger that had caused Leo to go and to the ancient one reared suddenly and he turned violently around, "Leave me alone!" He snarled. He was intensely satisfied to see the look of alarm on her face as she took a quick step back.

"You've haven't even been here a month, what makes you think that you know me so well?" For once, she seemed to take what he said seriously, "I don't," She said after a moments pause, "But I'm starting to. All of you."

"How? By seeing what makes us angry? By trying to bring out the worst in us!?" Korea gave a odd smile, "Yeah," She said, now looking pleased that he understood, "Sasha can be all nice and sweet and _perfect_, and bring out the best in you, while I can work on bringing out the worst, what better what to get to know a person?"

Leo couldn't say that he had a response to that.

**Yeah... again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Me: Look, I'm sorry TMNT, but it's over, I've found something... better.**

**TMNT: What?! Who? What?**

**Me: ... Naruto...**

**TMNT: -Wails- Not another fan lost!!**

**Me: I'm sorry... I've moved on...**

**TMNT: NOOOOOOO!!**

**Me: We can still be friends, right?**

**TMNT: Who am I without my loyal fans! Traitor!**

**Me: What?? Just because I found a show with better ninja fights? Cuter characters? -hugs Kankuro- Squeeeeeeee!!**

**Ahem... yeah... review if you want another chapter.**


	14. Battle Nexus

**OMG!! I don't think I've ever updated this story so quickly before! Usually it's an update every two months... Because I'm that lazy. Anyway, good news! I got some of my TMNT vibe back by watching some TMNT DVD's! Sure, it's not the same obsession, but still, it's enough for me to want to continue this story. Thank y'all who reviewed, it's because I got review recently (despite the fact I haven't updated in months) and a few alerts that compelled me to type. Why you want me to continue is a bit of a mysery to me. While there is a plot, I just enjoy messing with everyone's (mostly Leo's) teenage hormones. And I'd just like to point out the Ginger happens to be my favorite OC I've created so far. And I've created a lot of them! (looks sadly at all my other fanficition stories) Yeah, I have this problem about NOT creating OC's. They just pop in my head and refuse to leave. If creating OC's was a crime... I'd be sooo screwed.**

**Korea: Eh?**

**Sasha: She said we refuse to leave her head unless she writes us.**

**Pauline: She deleted my F... story!**

**Me: There's a good reason for that.**

**Alex: Why eh?**

**Me: ... **

**Pauline: I thought so.**

**Yumi, Liang, Shiko: -Pokes heads in- Hi!**

**Me: GET OUT!!**

**Yumi, Liang, Shiko: Oo -withdraws heads-**

**Rhea: Are you EVER going to continue on with MY story?**

**Me: Probably not**

**Rhea: DX**

**Kankuro: Well what abou-**

**Me: WTF?? -grabs broom and beats Kankuro over head- OUT!!**

**Kankuro: OO I thought you were a loyal fangirl?**

**Me: Okay everyone. GET THE F... BACK INTO YOUR OWN STORIES!!**

**Everyone: Oo**

Battle Nexus

_Seven year old Ginger skipped happily alongside her older sister, seventeen year old Ayame. The two of them were walking through the palace gardens, chatting with each other. Alright, so Ayame was listening, and Ginger was talking a mile a minute._

"_These flowers are so pretty! Do you think they will look good in your room? I like your room, it always smells nice. And it has a window, mine doesn't. I can see the mountains out of your window. We should go hiking there someday, everything is in bloom this time of year and the air should smell fresh. Is that a cat?What's a cat doing in the Mistresses garden? I hate cats. They're vain, and they always leave fur everywhere. Speaking of fur, can you comb mine Ayame? I think I have a knot below my ear. Do I have to wear this stupid bow? It's pink and it's ugly, I like my red kimono though-"_

_Ayame, later known as Iris, walked alongside the young mutant with an indulgent smile on her face. "Ginger, please. If your going to ask so many questions, at least give me the chance to answer them." She laughed at the downcast look on the pretty rat's face._

"_Yes, those flowers would look good in my room, they'll look even better in yours though. Thank you, I like to keep my room as fresh as I can. You don't have a window because you have the habit of sneaking out. I like looking at the mountains, we should go hiking someday, maybe tomorrow. Yes that is a cat, it must have snuck in, it looks like a stray, I know you hate cats, your a rat, of course it's expected. Cats are elegant creatures, and yes they are vain, you leave fur everywhere too Ginger. Yes I will comb your fur for you. You have to wear that bow to please Mother, pink suits your fur. And I picked out your kimono, so I'm glad you like it."_

_Iris gasped, having said all this in a single breath. Ginger giggled. "Your funny Ayame," She cooed, before bounding ahead, resorting to all fours, and scampering up a tree. Iris sighed, "Ginger, you know Mistress Hisako doesn't like it when you walk like an animal." Ginger stuck out her tongue, "Well, Mistress Hisako can-" _

"_Ginger!" Iris said sharply, "Don't use such language! Where in Kami's name did you learn such disgraceful speech." Ginger's face fell, her whiskers seemed to droop slightly, "Honshu always talks like that." Iris sighed, understanding. Her younger brother was filthy in both body and mind, rude, disrespectful, an alcoholic at the age of fifteen, and he hated Ginger and herself with passion. The only person he had any respect for whatsoever was their mother, with whom he was almost pathetically loyal._

"_Ginger," Iris said suddenly, "What are you going to do when your grown up?" Ginger looked at her (upside down) in confusion, "What do you mean Ayame?" She let go of the branch and landed with incredible grace on the grass ten feet from that point. "You realize, that your pretty much the only one of your kind, Ginger, you'll be all alone when your older." Ginger stopped to think for a moment, "Well..." She said slowly, "I like being one of a kind, and I'll never be alone Ayame. I will always have you won't I?"_

It was night and the forest outside the Battle Nexus was, as usual, quiet and peaceful. The gentle wind blowing against the strange trees. The moon shone brightly and the stars glittered coldly high above. People and animal snoring gently, completely oblivious to everything but there own dream world. Several of those people led simple lives.

Ginger envied them.

Upon arriving in the Battle Nexus, she waited in the forest until night came around. And now the moon was full and the stars were out. It was time to get to work. Ginger crept out of the forest and down the hill, keeping low to the ground, she made no noise, not a blade of grass swayed at her passing. She reached the wall without incident. The brown rat's ears twitched at the slightest noise. She heard nothing but the snores of the people, and the sounds of the guards as they did their rounds. Every noise was crystal clear to her. Gingers heightened senses were the result of genetic alteration and helped her greatly in many occasions.

Deciding that it was clear, she turned to the wall and silently scaled the wall without any apparent effort. When she reached the top, she quickly took in her surrounding before climbing down the other side. She really didn't need to check, she had been there many times, but she checked anyway because every detail was crucial. When she was in the village she made her way to the arena. She crept along the edge until she came upon another wall. She looked up and flexed her paws. Time to get what she came here to get.

Ginger had stolen countless items over the years, in many worlds, many dimensions. But she had never stolen one with such power as the War Staff. But, as she had been forcibly taught many times, there was a first for everything.

Skipping lightly across the rooftops, she found herself at the Battle Nexus Arena. Knowing better then to walk right across, she stuck to the shadows at it's rim. Choosing a window, she leapt across a quick flowing river and managed to catch a hold a full thirty feet from the daimyo's son's room. The boy should be about... thirty now? Doubtful he would still be in his room. And even if he was, she was perfectly capable of handling him. If the fool could be beaten by that young turtle...

"Meow?"

Ginger actually spat with distaste when she saw a cat staring out at her at another window, ten feet up, and six feet to her left. The cat was a dark brown, and was staring at her with its hateful yellow eyes, it's hackles raised. It spat at her, and began to growl. Ginger, who had absolutely no love for cats, climbed up the wall with such incredible speed that she caught the annoying feline completely by surprise.

Meow. Splash. No more cat.

After the cat was sent yowling over the falls (Ginger wasn't about to lose any sleep over that) she tensed and listened carefully to see if any of the guards heard the slight commotion.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yes, it sounded like that stupid cat finally got what was coming for him."

"I hope it fell in the river, it deserves nothing less for stealing all of my dango."

"... I have a confession to make..."

"What?"

"...It wasn't the cat that... took your dango..."

"... you mean..."

"I was hungry."

"You son of a-"

Ginger sighed and relaxed a tiny bit, the guards obviously didn't suspect anything. Morons.

Turning her nose to the window high above, she shifted her weight to her six large silver claws she had on each foot, and sprang upwards. Fifteen seconds later, she was standing on the ledge of the window looking down at the occupied bed in the room in disbelief.

Laying in the the bed was clearly the Daimyo's son, but he was the daimyo's son from twenty years ago when Ginger was sent to assassinate the boy. Either something had happened that her Mistress hadn't found out yet, or this was a grandson. More likely the latter.

Whatever it was, he was of no concern to her, he was fast asleep.

He groaned in his sleep and sat up suddenly. Ginger froze as she made eye contact with him. But he only blinked at her, and laid back down and fell instantly back to sleep.

Not wanting to risk the child waking up again, she reached into her pouch and brought out a cloth, after soaking it with a special potion, she dropped on the boy's face and left.

Out in the hallway, she jumped upwards and attached herself to the high ceiling, after all, nobody _ever_ bothered to look upwards, then effortlessly moved towards the Daimyo's room, where the war staff would probably be. As it turned out, she was correct, the war staff sat there beside the large white haired man's bed. (1) Ginger couldn't have lived this long, been where she had been, and still be a fool.

During a mission, it is dangerous to have foolish thoughts, to do foolish things. Although Ginger liked to play every now and then, she never did anything, or thought about anything that would ruin everything.

And yet...

Throught the mission up to this point, ever since she met him, she couldn't help but have the casual thought about the grey rat master. What did he eat? What flowers did he like, if he liked any at all? The more she tried to ignore them, the more troublesome they got.

Like now. If she wasted anymore time clinging to the ceiling like some oversized spider...

Dropping down, not making a sound, she moved swiftly to the war staff. Stopping three feet in front of it she quickly examined it, looking for spells or other traps. She found some.

Kneeling down and examining the markings made on the floor, she quickly pulled out a yellow stone out of one of the many pockets on her special belt. After muttering a few words in an ancient language lost to the second dimension of Utoalo. A place that exists in third dimension earth, except millions of light-years away.

When she was done, she placed the stone on top of the markings, it glowed, and the markings disappeared. She smiled, this was almost too easy. When they were all gone, she reached out and grabbed the War Staff.

That's when things went wrong.

As soon as she wrapped her hands around it and pulled it off it's stand, she felt a pulse shoot through her. She cursed silently, there was another trap! She turned and ran as fast as she could, she could hear the Daimyo's roar of fury behind her, and the pounding of many feet of armored warriors. As she turned the corner, she was faced with said warriors, each armed with a glaive of some kind. All pointing to her.

Ginger didn't stop and think. She simply charged at them. A couple, probably the younger, more inexperienced ones, gave a yelp of shock as she reverted to all fours (Sticking the staff in the holder on her back) and leapt at them. She planted her footclaws on a shoulder of two warriors, and raised a dagger to counter a battle axe aimed at her throat. Ginger then did a odd spin and knocked the two warriors she was standing on out with her armored tail.

Another one came at her with a sword, she quickly raised a paw and slashed him across the face with her sharp claw.

Knowing that she could not keep this up and not get caught, she crouched down and reverted to all fours again. This time dancing around the armored legs and she was streaking down the hallway (near the end, she was running on two feet) and out a window.

It was a two hundred foot drop. Seeing as she had chosen to jump out of the side where the water fall dropped off.

She fell.

Without thinking, she pulled out the War Staff. Focusing all her energy on the powerful item, she felt it warm, then it glowed an odd red light.

The jetting rocks were getting closer.

Ginger raised the War Staff and a portal opened up just below her. She fell through it, and it closed behind her. Although it was nothing obvious, Ginger could sense that she had done something wrong. This was proven when she suddenly felt as though she was being crushed at all angles. Smothered. She couldn't breathe! She failed to notice the small glimpses of other worlds, other times, as she hurtled through time and space. She knew she was going to pass out. One thought entered her mind before she blacked out.

_Splinter..._

**(1) The daimyo reminds me of Jiraiya cause of the white hair. Though Jiraiya should have reminded me of the Daimyo seeing as I had seen the daimyo first.**

**Anyway, thank you again for all the reviews I got. In truth, I wasn't expecting them. Okay, as I had said before, Ginger is my favorite OC, which is why she gets her own chapter and doesn't have to share it with others. **

**Ginger: Yes! -dances about-**

**Shou: -is sulky-**

**Ichiro: -is sulkier-**

**Nayane: -is sulkiest-**

**Me: -rubs temples- darn imagination for creating them all...**

**And Naruto has almost sucessfully taken over my mind, just another few months and the process should be complete...**

**Naruto: -Evil laughter-**

**-ahem- Again, Review if you want another chapter.**


	15. Twist

**Hmmm, well, this chapter reveals some plot twists that I'm kinda proud of, and thanks to those people that reviewed. Just so you know, I don't generally have access to the internet whenever I want, so I can't quote from reviews, or remember my reviewers. In fact, in order to update any of my stories at all, I have to sneak my laptop to the library and use the wireless internet there. So I thank the person that suggested to think about updating as a mission. And as you can see, it's a very dangerous mission. If I get caught, I'll never be able to update again D:**

**Anyway, you wanted more Leatherhead, so you got more Leatherhead, so I hope I did a good job with him.**

**Declaimer: I don't own TMNT**

Twist

_The War Staff. Where was the War Staff?_

_War Staff?_

_That's what she was sent to the Battle Nexus for wasn't it?_

_Where was the Battle Nexus again?_

_**What**__ is the Battle Nexus?_

_She was sent there..._

_Sent by who?_

_Someone she hated._

_But who?_

_Where was she?_

_Who was she?_

_Leatherhead_

Leatherhead paced around his lair.

Try as he might, he could not get the image of Sasha's terrified face out of his head. Nor could he forget the cuts to his heart. His heart felt like it was bleeding, though there was no blood. How could he have lost his temper like that? To her of all people!

He turned and violently lashed at a pillar with his large fist. It crumbled easily. He was a monster. A horrible monster. Both to his enemies, and to the few beings that cared about him. And to whom he cared about back. Not for Michalangelo, not for Sasha was he able to control his violent impulses. Michalangelo had forgiven him. And maybe Sasha will too. Eventually. But Leatherhead would never be able to forgive himself. How many more times will he lose control, and think afterwards "What have I done?" How many more times will it take before he does more then just hurt someone? What if he threw someone down, and they never got up again? Worse, what if he tore at them with his teeth, and woke up with the taste of his friend's blood in his mouth?

The only thing that Leatherhead truly feared was the monster that was himself. More then once, he wondered if his friends were better off without him. If the world would be better off without him. There were times when he resented the Utroms for rescuing him. That a part of him was a docile, civilized being, and the other a bloodthirsty monster was an endless torture for him. If there truly was a god, why him? Why this? Science could only get so many answers to so many questions.

He sighed, his anger abating to depression. As it usually did.

Deciding that creating a rut in the floor with his constant pacing was doing him little good. Perhaps a walk? Unlikely that it would do much good either, but if he was lucky, he might run into a monster like himself. Except the monsters in these sewers were not cursed with a conscience. They were free to think their primitive thoughts, unhindered by remorse, love, or loneliness.

He turned towards the entrance, and found himself facing Leonardo, who was coolly leaning against the wall beside the exit. "Greetings Leonardo," Leatherhead said, bowing respectfully. "Leatherhead," He said with a greeting tone. Though Leatherhead was suddenly aware of a strange tension coming off the eldest turtle. And perhaps it was his voice; Pleasant the tone may be, he heard a certain coldness behind it.

"Is something wrong Leonardo?" Leatherhead asked, though he felt his stomach tighten nervously. He had a pretty good idea why he was here...

"Mikey told me that Sasha came home looking upset," Leonardo said, not taking his eyes off the large lizard, "I believe she came to visit you, what happened to make her upset?" Leatherhead swallowed. This was exactly what he was afraid would happen if anyone were to find out.

Leonardo seemed to take the worst from his hesitant silence, "Did you lose control? Did you attack her?" His tone was accusing, and Leatherhead felt another large shard lodge itself into his heart. One of his friends was finally beginning to see him for the monster he was.

"I am sorry Leonardo, I lost-"

"No."

It was one word, but Leatherhead fell into a frozen silence. He and Leonardo always got along very well. Now there was something very different between them. Perhaps it was the looks of sheer adoration that he had seen the turtle give to Sasha, perhaps it was those small, gentle smiles that he had seen Sasha give him. A new feeling, quite unlike the other ones he had ever felt, would rise up and take over. Lately, Leatherhead couldn't help but be cooler towards Leonardo then before.

"For Sasha's safety, I think that she should stay away from you." Despite thinking these words himself, they hit him like a out-of-control eighteen wheeler. To hear them come out of the turtles mouth so coldly like that...

"I-I believe that is for the best," Leatherhead's tongue felt awkward in his mouth as he said this, his heart plummeting down to his clenched stomach. He will miss Sasha's visits, he didn't desperately depend on them, but Leatherhead always enjoyed company, especially hers.

_Sasha_

This wasn't anything like the time with Roxane! It was far better. Seeing as he was older, and far more experienced with the machine. "This is great!" She called to him through her helmet, "Good!" He called back, "'cause it's gonna get better!" She wondered what he meant by this, and soon found out as he suddenly turned into a busy highway, weaving skillfully in and out of traffic.

Sasha gave another shriek as she was sure, for the fifth time, that they were about to hit something. "Will you _please_ stop doing that?" She asked, clutching tightly to the other turtle, "I feel unsafe." He turned down a empty street and slowed down, "Sorry," he said, and he sounded like he meant it.

"So how old was your sister when she first got on a motorbike?" He asked after a few moments of silence, "Fourteen, it was actually the first time she took me out, it was quite frightening actually." Raph turned his head slightly towards her, "But I thought you said that the first time you went out on a motorbike was when you twelve?" Sasha felt her heart stop, she'd forgotten her lie, "Your right, I meant twelve," She said quickly, "Fourteen was the first time she went out alone on a motorbike she didn't steal." She waited anxiously for his response.

"And I thought that you'd be the type with a good memory," He said, shrugging. Though Sasha couldn't help but detect a small not of suspicion. Why did she have to lie? One, she was a terrible liar, she would not have been able to convince him if he had seen her face, for she was blushing furiously. Two, she didn't like lying, it never got anyone anywhere. And three, it was rather nerve-racking constantly keeping track of her lie.

He suddenly slowed the bike to a stop, "What's wrong?" She asked him, puzzled, she couldn't see any reason to stop. He pointed down an alley, "Purple Dragons," He said, with a tone of glee. She looked through the alley herself, and saw several aggressive looking gangsters leaning against the walls of the alley, just chatting with each other. Sasha was alarmed when Raph got off the bike, took off his helmet, and then took out his sai.

"What are you doing?" She asked frantically, reaching out and grabbing his arm, "They haven't done anything, we should just leave them," He shook off her hand impatiently, "They're doing something right now. They're _breathing_," he said this as though it made perfect sense.

"But-" She started, he ignored her and launched himself at the large pack of gangsters.

Fighting ensued. Sasha got off the bike and hovered uncertainly at the entrance of the alley, she didn't know whether she should join him or not. Sasha was a purely defensive fighter, and didn't just attack someone because they're there.

"Well, what do we have here?" A deep, menacing voice suddenly spoke from right behind her. Sasha whirled around, and froze. Standing before her was the biggest human she ever saw. He must have been roughly Leatherhead's size, and seeing as Leatherhead was no pixie, this was saying something.

Before she could react, he reached out and grabbed her arm, his large hand covering her forearm almost completely. He lifted a shocked Sasha easily into the air and examined her with his cruel black eyes.

"Well, it appears the turtle freaks have got themselves a girlfriend freak," The large blond man snickered as though what he said was funny, "But it doesn't matter..." He suddenly turned and threw her with all his might at a dumpster. She crashed into it and knocked it a whole ten feet back. The blue-eyed turtle girl then slumped to the ground. That was singularly the hardest blow she had ever taken. Her shell stopped any fatal injuries, she wasn't sure about broken bones.

The big man laughed as he walked up to her, reaching down to grab her again, she grabbed her sword, and was about to swing when he caught her wrist. And she now had no hope of getting it loose. "I don't think so," He grunted, picking her up as though she weighed absolutely nothing. This time, he held her with his left hand (she noticed a purple dragon tattoo), and raised his right hand to punch. Sasha's mind had frozen. Despite assuring Leo that she could take care of herself, despite whatever talent she might show during training, despite being able to defend herself against those ninja's and that spider, she found herself too terrified to move. This man's sheer size intimidated her.

Sasha closed her eyes as the basketball-sized fist came down on her. And screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Rapheal_

Raph attacked and counterattacked. Enjoying the thrill of battle, the wholesome feeling of victory. It didn't occur to him to see what Sasha was doing, she could either join in, or stand by and watch. If any of them attacked her, he was sure she could defend herself, they were only street punks after all.

A tall purple haired one swung her chain at him, he grabbed it and at smacked her hard in the stomach, then turned and knocked a gun out of the hands of a small, runty one with a rat-like face.

There were several others, but Raph heard a high, girlish scream behind him. Whirling around, he felt his heart stop when he saw that Sasha was in the big, meaty hands of Hun, leader of the Purple Dragons. He was holding her by the arm holding her katana, with his one hand, and drove his other fist into the other turtle's stomach. It was a hard enough blow to cause the brick wall behind her to crack slightly.

He immediately ran towards them as fast as he could. He was determined to get there before Hun's fist hit her again. But he was only just five feet away, when the large fist came down on her again. It didn't make it all the way, another figure came out of nowhere and dealt Hun a powerful kick that knocked him clean away from Sasha.

"Step AWAY from my sister!" Raph recognized Korea's brash voice, and wondered what the heck she was doing here. Sasha fell to ground groaning, Raph reached her and pulled her into a sitting position while watching the brown rabbit ninja deal the huge gangster several more powerful kicks. Raph suddenly ducked downwards, pulling an half-conscious Sasha along with him, a bullet made an imprint in the wall where his head was just a moment ago. He had forgotten all the other gangsters.

_Korea_

Who knew that disobeying orders and going out on her own would result in saving her own sisters life? Still, Korea got the fight that she had been hoping for. This big guy was sure a tough one and Korea couldn't help but admire the sheer size of those biceps.

"Good set of arms you got there," Korea said conversationally, "Do you work out to get them, or do you use steroids? Or maybe both?" Predictably, he didn't answer, he just swung at her with those boat arms with rather shocking speed for someone his size. She avoided it (barely) and danced around him, catching him on the back of the knees, knocking him down. And, as the saying goes: The bigger you are, the harder you fall. He fell with an enormous thud. Everything about this guy was enormous.

He was down, but most defiantly not out, he got back up with surprising grace, and grabbed the dumpster, and actually _threw_ the thing at her! She didn't move fast enough, it caught her and slammed her into the wall. She didn't have any natural armor like the turtles did, so her defence wasn't anywhere near as good as theirs. While she could get more hits in, she could only afford to take so many hits herself.

The air was squeezed out of her lungs, and she was sure that at least one of her ribs was broken. The dumpster was pulled back, and she got a good view of the blond man's big, strong jawed face. He grinned nastily at her, and Korea realized that if she didn't move, she'll be crushed again. She jumped up just as the dumpster rammed into the wall below her, she landed gracefully, and launched herself at her attacker. Pulling out her sword, she swung it wildly, he lashed out and grabbed her sword arm. Then, using her own momentum, he swung her body into a graceful arc above his head, and slammed her mercilessly into the cement ground. She grunted, but got up immediately and slammed her foot into his stomach. It was a jarring blow, his stomach was rock hard, but it did the trick, he let go of her.

Gasping, she stood up, and realized with a jolt that she lost her sword. Korea didn't have enough time to look for it, the big guy was on her again. She dodged his large hand and her knee made vicious contact with his jaw. "By the way, seeing as we're more acquainted, my name is Korea, what's yours?" She asked, not honestly expecting an answer. She actually faltered when he spoke in a deep voice appropriate for someone his size, "Hun, Leader of the Purple Dragons," He growled.

"Oh? Like Attila the Hun?" Korea asked, surprising herself, she couldn't remember where she heard it, "Yeah," He said, ripping a pipe from the wall and swinging it at her with enough force to knock over a horse, "So, now that we're talking, are you gonna answer my first question?" Hun (fitting in it's own way) grinned as he stabbed at her with the pipe, "Natural, grew this way," Well, she got him talking, even if he wasn't talking much. She dodged another swing of the pipe, but received a surprised when he suddenly kicked her. She blocked it, and slammed her fist into is chin (a _very_ high reach for her) driving him back, another went to his stomach. She was sure that she was winning.

"Lets go!" Hun suddenly shouted, turning and running down the alley, he was followed by the other gangsters that had recovered from Raph's attack. He stopped suddenly as the others ran past him and disappeared from sight. The big man held up his hand, and Korea realized with another jolt that he held her sword. She started to go after him, when she realized what had made them run off in the first place.

The sound of many sirens were uncomfortably close, and she had to help Raph get Sasha safely into the sewers. Korea ran over to where Raph was holding Sasha, she grabbed her sisters arm, she and Raph pulled her to the nearest sewer opening. Korea looked up and saw that Hun had vanished, along with her sword. She was surprised to find that she wasn't completely sorry about it. After all, she had to get it back, and then the two of them could finish their fight.

**Don't you love fanfiction written by smart people that update all the time? Well if you do, why are you reading mine D: -buys one-way ticket to emoville- I'll probably meet Sasuke and Gaara there...**

**Sasuke: I'm not emo!!**

**Me: Suure your not, and I'm not a seventeen year old dropout that has staring contests with squirrels and conversations with crows.**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Me: Arrg!! I lost my tickets D':**

**Sasuke: I have extras**

**Me: XD**

**So, on a more serious note, I hope I got Leatherhead's personality down, I find it hard to do intellegent people DX And to those people under the impression that I have pairing planned out, I just wanna to say that I don't. Sasha could end up with either: Leo, Raph or Leatherhead. And Korea could end up with either: Mikey, Donny, or Leo, or maybe none of them -giggles- so suggestions for who should go with who will be most welcome lol**

**Anyway, review if ya want another chappie.**


	16. Another discovery

**Hmm, not a really worth the two months of waiting is it? I'd like to say that I have a lot going on, but I don't. I just didn't feel like writing anything. And where Sasha and Korea's other sisters are is kinda explained in the chapter. Okay, I was going through all my reviews (they make me feel good about myself :p) and realized that three people (I think, remember, I don't have internet while typing this) wanted Sasha to be with Leatherhead. One, (two?) wanted her to be with Leo, and one wanted her to be with Raph. But no suggestions for Korea. Oh well.**

**Korea: Suuure EVERYONE loves Sasha!! **

**Sasha: ...**

**Korea: PERFECT Sasha! PRINCESS Sasha!**

**Me: Well, to tell you the truth, despite being the first OC I officially created, Sasha is not my favorite.**

**Sasha: -is hurt-**

**Me: Upright, goody-two-shoes characters like her make me want to punch them.**

**Sasha: -is alarmed-**

**Me: And each time I see a timid person, I want to smack them.**

**Sasha: -feels unloved by own creator-**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews.**

Another Discovery

_It was a very dark night at the Battle Nexus, a night before the Championship took place. There were great and revered warriors from all over time and space. Ginger should technically be among them, but she had other duties._

_It pained her, what she had to do. But she was bound to her Mistress with ancient spells that she was incapable of breaking. It didn't matter if she wanted to do them or not, she had to. It was her destiny, her fate._

_The brown rat, every bit as springy in her youth as she was twenty years later, stood in her hotel room, while she waited for Ayame to come back. Her Mistress had already turned in, and was snoring loudly in the next room. Ginger, with her almost supernatural sense of hearing, knew that there wasn't any hope for her to get any sleep that night. Still with that childish curiosity of everything and everyone, Ginger hadn't really learned to block out certain sounds, so she heard (and investigated) everything._

_Ayame returned, she entered quietly, closing the door with a sharp snap. _

"_Now?" Twenty year old Ginger asked, looking up at her older sister. Ayame nodded, "It's now or never Ginger." She sounded grim, and Ginger knew why. If she, Ginger, was caught, it would mean a permanent exile from the Battle Nexus, and considered the Ultimate Dishonor by many the compete in the Battle Nexus Championships._

_Ginger, however, was completely confident that she'd be able to complete this mission without detection. She had yet to fail an assignment. Besides, this was just a standard assassination job, what could go wrong?_

_Roxane_

Roxie had seen better days.

In fact, her worst days _before_ was about the same as her best days _now_.

The rather Gothic turtle grunted as she shoved a spade deep into the earth and tried to pry out an enormous, purple turnip. Her hands were covered in calluses from the constant and backbreaking work she and many other prisoners had to do. The harsh training their Mistress had put them through seemed to pale in comparisons.

The fields that they were working in was only one of the dozens that happened to be around. One held carrots, another potato's, and the one they were in, Turnips. Roxane and the other prisoners from dungeon five were working in the field closest to the palace, which stood grandly off into the distance. It was a magnificent thing, surrounded by lush trees and sweet smelling flowers. When they were done here, they would be shackled, and marched to the dungeon entrance.

Jazz, her younger and usually cheery sister, walked over and wrapped her own bleeding hands around a turnip root and pulled hard. Roxie groaned as she threw her whole weight against it, thrusting it forwards and knocking the yellow bandana wearing turtle over.

"Hey!" Jazz protested, getting up and glowering. She didn't bother trying to dust herself off; over the past month or so, both of them had gotten used to the several layers of dirt they usually had at the end of each day.

Before, Roxie liked to scare her Mistress by talking about blood and wondering out loud if it would taste good mixed with something else. Now, Roxie would be perfectly happy if she never saw blood again. Unfortunately, she saw blood everyday. There was whip marks criss-crossing both the young turtle's arms, seeing as the Keeper couldn't hurt them by whipping their backs like he did to everyone else.

Roxane often thought that they wouldn't be here if it weren't for _her_.

Ginger.

She often hear other prisoners speak the rats name with a tone of utmost loathing, of fear and sometimes curiosity. But most of these honorable warriors that were captured were captured by that hateful brown rat. Her skill, while great, was greatly aided by the magic the Ultimate Mistress gave her. And it was also Ginger's job to track down runaways who were daring enough to attempt escape. It was said that not one single person or creature has ever been successful. It was hard to tell, seeing as the escapee or escapees never came back.

It was rumored that Ginger had several hellhounds under her control. She would capture the slave, tie him or her up, and summon the hellhounds to finish them off with their long, vicious claws. Hellhounds were massive animals that had little on their minds except killing and eating. It wouldn't be hard to get one to do just that. Roxane saw a couple before, they ranged from five to eight feet in height, and probably twice that in length. Covered in short brown or black fur, and with evil red eyes, they gave off an aura of bloodlust that had made Roxie's skin crawl.

And those were just the wild ones, she wondered what the ones that were magically modified were like.

Roxane wanted to escape, and take Jazz along with her of course, but she couldn't go unless she found out what happened to their eldest sister, Asia. She knew that neither Perfect Sasha or Wild Korea were trapped here with them, but Roxie just knew that something had happened to Annoyingly Responsible Asia. And Ginger, as kind as she pretended to be, wasn't about to tell them.

And their Mistress... There was no doubt in the turtle's mind that she was dead. She heard the prisoners whisper about it the day it happened. It was never said how it happened, but Roxane was pretty sure about who had brought it on. Jasmine was (in Roxie's option) rather simple minded and hadn't quite figured it out. The Gothic Ninja Turtle however vowed revenge on the evil sewer rat for killing their Mistress and mother, for hurting, perhaps killing, Asia, for separating all of them, for all that she had done here, and for acting indifferent to all of her crimes.

Roxane leaned over and grabbed the large vegetable by the roots, Jazz took it by the incredibly strong leaves. It was to her immense disgust that she was getting used to this, that the awful smells that usually came from the massive veggies they had to harvest seemed to be no longer there.

The two of them together managed to haul their burden to the conveyer belt that would take it to a part of the castle were more slaves worked. Pickling, slicing, the works. It was almost heartbreaking to know that many of these slaves were warriors like themselves, most were heros revered and well loved in their own worlds, but snatched away for the Ultimate Mistress' own sadistic pleasure. There was no real reason. None at all. That's what made these crimes so unspeakably evil.

There was a sudden commotion not far away from the two turtle girls, they shared a glance and edged closer, keen on finding out what was causing the Keeper's agitation.

"What?! Gone? Escaped? No one has ever-"

"Yes! Completely gone! We've been searching for the past day and a half, and nothing!"

"But what 'bout the stinkn' rat?!"

"Didn't you hear? She's missing in action, the Ultimate Mistress has lost all contact with her, she doesn't even know which dimension the rodent's in-"

"Impossible!"

"And there is no way to get the girl back now without the rat!"

Despite the fact that they were whispering, the two ninja's heard it all very clearly. They shared excited glances and shuffled silently off to tell the others.

Ginger was gone, without her, chances of escaping are increased by the hundredfold. And Roxane intended to take full advantage of it.

_Raph_

He fumed slightly as he and Korea helped a barely conscious Sasha down into the sewers. One of those stinking Purple Dragons had totally busted his bike, so he couldn't take them that way. Going for help didn't seem to be much of an option. He couldn't leave Sasha alone, or with Korea, neither of them knew the city very well, and there wasn't much guarantee that they'd be able to find their way back. Besides, it didn't feel right to leave two girls alone in the sewers. Though he didn't dare say that to Korea... not that he was afraid of her of course, but seeing as how she was able to make hell for Leo...

"Hey Raph!" The sai-welding ninja looked up and saw a certain mask wearing vigilante looking down at him. "Hey Case!" Raph called back. Twenty seconds later, Casey was off to April's house to get the van. The plan was to move Sasha five blocks North and wait for the van there.

Korea seemed gloomy.

"What's up?" Raph grunted, not as uncomfortable around the rabbit as he was around Sasha.

"Lost my sword," was her epic response. "Well, why don't you go up and get it back?" He asked, looking at her in puzzlement. She shook her head, "Someone took it," that made a little more sense. Raph wondered if she was planning to get it back on her very own. He hoped not.

Things went rather smoothly. Between the two of them, they were able to carry Sasha rather easily, and there wasn't any obstacle between them and their destination. Which was a miracle in itself, seeing as the Turtle Luck often kicked in at times like this.

_Leatherhead_

Leatherhead walked gloomily down a completely random tunnel. It was about an hour after his extremely brief conversation with Leonardo. Having the turtle tell him that he was too much of a monster to be in the presence of lovely Sasha did not help his self-confidence in any way.

_Splish splash splish splash_

His own footsteps echoed throughout the dark and empty tunnel. Accompanied by the swish of his tail.

Why him? Why was he cursed with such a fate? He knew that Sasha had gone out with Rapheal, as he was out here, he kind of hoped that he would run into her. Then maybe he'll be able to explain things to her. She'll understand. At least he hoped she would.

At this point, Leatherhead has already run into another monster, it did not take long for the Crocodile to take the lobster out. Deep inside, he felt the predator in him purr contentedly as he tore apart the beast with savage pleasure. It sickened him.

Curse Bishop! Curse the Utroms! Curse the world for being unbalanced and judgmental! Fury rose inside of him so quickly, he experienced the insatiable desire to kill, the mindless need to tear something apart with his teeth. Reeling about, he slammed his fist into the wall, and caused it to collapse with the mighty blow. The pain from his hand brought his mind back to earth. Back to the civilized form that everyone loves, away from it's animal form that everyone feared.

If only...

No, thinking like this will not help anyone, least of all himself. He had, more or less, accepted that he was a monster, and was trying his best to live with it. It could be worse couldn't it? He could be all monster, and his friends would try to kill him as he tried to kill them. He didn't look at them and think 'Food', he looked at them and thought 'Friends'. Yes, he had to think positive.

As he turned a corner, something caught his eye. It appeared to be a large brown furball floating in the deep drainwater. The furball wore clothes. Curious, he hurried forwards to get a closer look. Whatever it was, it was floating directly in the center, and could only be reached if he dived in to get it. Just when he decided that it was probably dead, it gave a groan, and shifted, showing Leatherhead that the brown furred creature was holding onto a piece of driftwood.

It was alive.

Without a second thought, the Crocodile dived in, and made is was swiftly to the strange figure. When he got there, he quickly took it into his arms, and made his way back to the concrete side. He half noticed something long slip out of the creature's fingers before it was swept away with the current. He didn't bother trying to get it, it would mean leaving the little mystery by itself.

Shaking the water off of himself, he leaned over and examined the creature. What exactly did the Fates have planned for him? That he should rescue a _second_ mysterious mutant female, what were the odds? He did not doubt that the rat before him was a female, it was... remarkably obvious.

The figure stirred.

Leatherhead froze. He waited breathlessly as the she groaned and coughed, before opening her eyes. He experienced a deep sense of shock. Of deja-vu perhaps? As soon as the brown rat opened her eyes, he could swear he saw Sasha's eyes look out at him.

"W-whe-wh," She croaked weakly, unable to finish her sentence. "New York City. Earth," He added for good measure, you could never be too sure. She groaned again, and closed her remarkable blue eyes with an exhausted sigh.

How convient was it that he was (again) closer to the Turtle's home then he was his own?

**Well... thats another chapter written... I've gone and made things harder for myself by having to tell three different stories at once. Oh well, if you people like it, then it's worth it. Lol, I'm not sure if I got this across to you before, but Ginger his a very... shapely rat. And this is the first chapter that Ginger has to share with someone.**

**Ginger: -throws tantrum- I demand that I continue to have my own chapters. I will not have chapters with your inferior OC's!**

**Korea: Who you callin' Inferior, you b(bleep)!?**

**Me: Hey! Hey! No swearing in this fic!!**

**Ginger: -sits down and reads book titled 'How to Convince People that Your Better Then Them' Author Kanye West.**

**-sigh- Review, please.**


	17. Expect the Unexpected

**OMFG, I am sooo sorry about the long wait. I hope this long and hopefully satisfying chapter makes up for it! Hands up for those who want to shoot me 'cause of my laziness. -looks nervously at any hands that went up- I might also like to point out that if I'm shot, I'll never be able to update again -smiles nervously-**

**Thanks to those people that reviewed, I've gone from expecting two or less reviews to at least eight! I'm so happy. I think what people like about this story is that from the very beginning it shows evidence of a **_**plot**_**. Something my other stories are rather lacking -is sad- There's also some Splinter romance (rare) and Leatherhead (also rare) I think I should set up a poll of some kind. If I can stop being lazy enough to create one. And while I'm at it, I should do something about my empty profile... Hmmm...**

**Korea: And thanks for that reviewer that actually paid attention to me!! -smilez-**

**Me: You and Raph? I kept you two apart before because that pairing seemed obvious...**

**Korea: -huffy sounds-**

**Me: ...**

**Korea: And after five chapters, Mikey is still mad at me!!**

**Me: Oh right, I forgot about that...**

**Korea: ...**

**Me: Why are you talking anyway?! You're not even in this chapter!**

**Declaimer: Don't own. Don't want to.**

Expect the Unexpected

_Ginger, as a person (or creature) preferred Day to Night. Yet it was night that she was most acquainted with. Sneaking inside the Daimyo's palace wasn't very hard. But nothing was particularly hard for her. She alone had the potential to be the best in the universe. Winning three championships in a row at her age was enough to prove that. At the age of twenty three, she was the best of the best. Undefeated except by her Mistress._

_Doing something as standard as assassination would be a cinch. _

_Such confidence while doing a mission often leads to as many mistakes as foolishness. Actually, overconfidence was a form of foolishness. But Ginger didn't care, as far as she was concerned, she had a right to be overconfident._

_She could have gone right to the window, but where was the challenge in that? Instead, she crept in through the front door, right past the Daimyo himself. He didn't give any indication that he knew that she was there. He just continued on reading his scroll. Proud of herself, she flitted into the hall and jumped to the ceiling. It was rather interesting (and somewhat amusing) to note that the guards never seemed to look up whenever they did their rounds. If they did, it would make her job much harder._

_Digging her six sharp, silver claws into the wood, Ginger reflected her mission. She supposed that assassinating a child should cause her to feel some remorse. But this wasn't the first time, and it will hardly be her last. Her earlier feelings had faded somewhat. Sometimes she was prone to nightmares, during which time it wouldn't matter if she was awake or asleep, it was all the same to her._

_Pausing a moment to figure out what part of the palace she was, she found that she had to climb another three floors before she came to the resident part of the palace. That's where she'll find the boy._

_Two floors to go._

_The Daimyo's son was somewhere between seven and nine. A cute little kid with bright red hair and green eyes. Ginger had actually played with the boy when he was wondering around the stadium all depressed because no one wanted to play with him. They amused each other because Ginger was bored too._

_One floor to go._

_Several guards passed stoically below. The ninja froze as she waited for them to turn the corner and leave the corridor empty. To her slight dismay, four guards turned the corner, the other three walked back towards the way they just came from._

_No matter, she was good, this was no problem._

_When they were directly below her, she dropped down and landed on the one in the center. Before he could react, she planted her feet into his armored shoulders and grabbed his helmeted head, with a sickening crack, she snapped his neck, and he fell to the wooden floor with a dull thud. The other two had been gaping at her while she killed their comrade, but the sound of their friend's body hitting the floor pulled them out of their shock, and they angrily swung their glaives at her._

_Ginger smirked, they should have called for help._

_Lashing forward, she slammed her fingers into the exposed area of the throat closest to her. The guard was dead before he hit the ground, the second guard realized his mistake, and was about to call for help, but the only sound he made was a pained gasping sound as the rat snapped his spine through his armor. _

_The ninja rat knew that she shouldn't have wasted her time with them, after all, she had to hide the bodies (she just hid them in an empty room) but this simple mission would have been boring otherwise. Satisfied, she headed for the final stairway. She didn't meet anyone there, but stuck to the ceiling all the same._

_No floors to go._

_Splinter_

Splinter sat meditating inside his room. The gray rat had much to think about. Lately, he had been having these strange dreams about a brown rat with blue eyes. Though he couldn't, for the life of him, remember where he had seen such creature. And if he had, you'd think he could of remembered more then just the blurs in his minds eye.

It wasn't something his own mind had made up on it's own. He was sure of it. Splinter was also sure that this brown rat was somehow linked to the two new guests in their home. Come to think of it, those eyes had looked surprisingly like a certain turtle female.

Sasha, while a nice girl no doubt, was timid and obedient. Korea, while also a nice girl, was aggressive and hot-headed. Though Splinter didn't honestly mind, seeing as he already had an aggressive and hot-headed son, and knew how to handle her. Sasha on the other paw was of a completely different nature that Splinter wasn't really used to. The closest he could come to her was his own Master Yoshi's love. ((I forgot her name))

Leonardo's reaction to the pretty Sasha was... amusing. Being the first word to come to mind. His interaction with fiery Korea even more so. He had never seen anyone go out of their way to cause so much trouble (harmless trouble) for someone else as much as that odd rabbit did.

But in the end, there was only two of them, and four of his sons. As well as Leatherhead. Whenever Splinter considered this uneven equation, he grew worried. Sparks had flown, where and when they will ignite into flames, he did not know. He just hoped beyond hope that the teenage drama that is sure to come will not destroy their family. A true test for his sons this was. **((— Total Yoda like :P))**

An hour or so Leonardo came home, and had gone straight to his room without any greeting to his Master. Splinter thought about this, Leonardo had gone some time ago. He remembered his son saying something about Leatherhead's. Naturally he wondered what had happened.

Pulling himself out of his meditation, he stood up and walked towards his door. He will talk to Leonardo and find out the reason for his odd behavior. Though he couldn't suppress the suspicion that it had something to do with Sasha.

"My son?" He asked as he pushed opened the door to Leonardo's bedroom.

"Yes Master Splinter?" Came a perfectly formal voice from the shadows. Splinter looked around and saw Leonardo sitting on his bed. "My son, is there something wrong?" He asked, walking to stand in front of the sword wielding turtle. Even though he sat, Leonardo still appeared to be taller then him.

"No Master." A lie. Splinter didn't have to be a ninjutsu master to know. This concerned him. It wasn't like Leonardo to tell an outright lie to him. Or maybe Leonard just did not wish to share his thoughts with his master. This caused a jolt to go through Splinter's heart. There were two reasons for this. One: The son that he was closest to (he couldn't deny it) was drifting away from him. Two: That test that Splinter had been worrying about was that much closer. It was directly on them to be exact.

"What happened at Leatherhead's?" It was a very direct question, Leonardo had to answer.

At first, he hesitated. He told Splinter about letting Sasha leave the lair. _Letting_ Sasha leave. And how Michelangelo told her that she was very upset when she came back. He deduced that something had happened to her, and it something to do with Leatherhead. Naturally he thought that Leatherhead had attacked her. And he turned out to be right. Splinter felt a heavy weight of sadness in his chest. For Leatherhead, for Sasha, for his son.

Leonardo proceeded to tell his story (after a long pause). He haltingly told Splinter about his brief interaction with usually peaceful Leatherhead. He finished his story on a self-righteous note. Splinter watched him, weighing the words he had just been told in his mind. While Splinter believed that his son truly was concerned for Sasha's safety, he couldn't help but think that there may have been another, less honorable reason for that visit.

Jealousy. It was always an emotion that Splinter had tried to discourage his sons out of. Unfortunately, with human emotions such as love or joy, comes emotions such as hate and jealousy. Sometimes such feelings were strong enough to cause the most honorable warriors to do less honorable things. Leatherhead could converse and interact with Sasha with such ease it was like they had known each other for a long time. And Sasha, always tense and expectant, seemed to relax slightly around him. Unlike the short, if somewhat formal conversations she usually holds with Leonardo.

Jealousy. When he had realized what had happened, he took his chance. Both to protect Sasha and to "Get rid of his competition". And Leatherhead, with his already low self-confidence, would have complied to Leonardo's demands out of concern for Sasha's safety as well. Splinter wondered if Leonardo will consider Raphael as "competition". He did, after all, do what Leonardo couldn't and got Sasha alone.

Friends against friends, brothers against brothers. It really made Splinter wonder...

"Master Splinter?" He looked up and saw Leonardo looking at him with a worried look on his face. "You know as well as I do that Leatherhead would never have intentionally hurt Sasha," He said, his voice low and stern, "You know as well as I do how he must of felt after he did it," Leonardo's guilt showed slightly on his face, "You should have more faith in Sasha, she is a ninja too, not a delicate flower that will fall apart should you drop it." His son looked at his feet, his guilt more pronounced then ever.

"But she _is_ delicate though," Leonardo said boldly, "She's so... gentle." Splinter gave a dry smile, "Donatello and Miss O'Neil are gentle too my son." Leonardo was quite for a moment as he tried to think of what to say next. But when he looked up again, his sensei was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Splinter was changing his incense when Donatello came charging into his room, waving his arms frantically.

"Master SPLINNNTTTEEERR!!" He howled uncharacteristically. "Quick! Leatherhead brought something that I think you would want to see!" He then charged out. Leaving Splinter to blink after his son with confusion. When he finally got his mind around the words that Donatello had spoken during his sudden appearance. So Leatherhead had brought something else to the lair had he? Splinter curious plenty, but also wary, when he thought about what the crocodile last brought in...

Deciding that sitting here wasn't going to help anyone, and that he was probably not going to be able to avoid whatever it is that Leatherhead brought home. Splinter sighed and moved slowly towards his door.

In the couch in front of the TVs, he saw Leatherhead, Leonardo (standing opposite of him), Michelangelo, Donatello, and Miss O'Neil. That Korea wasn't there but the dog was, Splinter noted. This struck him as suspicious. Actually, he thought that the complete (yet blessed) silence in the lair struck him as suspicious quite a while ago. Obviously the odd rabbit had finally decided to break the rules. In truth, Splinter had been expecting her to do this long ago. He hoped she didn't get into too much trouble.

As he neared the couch, everyone looked up and gave him a very expectant look. Like they were sure that he was going to be pleased with what he saw. Splinter turned his gaze from them to the small figure on the couch.

He merely blinked. Although outwardly he showed no more then a mild interest, inside he was reeling in shock. There, laying unconscious on top of the couch, was the rat of his dreams! Correction: It was the rat _from_ his dreams. The chestnut fur, her eyes (though they were closed and he couldn't see them) were blue and her black clothing made her unmistakable. Then again, how many ninja rats were there running around New York? Of course it was her.

Splinter looked up and made eye contact with Leatherhead. "Where did you find her?" He spoke in a perfectly calm, unruffled voice. There was little doubt in his mind that she was a her. Leatherhead cocked his large head slightly as he considered his answer. "I found her West of here, about fifteen minutes or so, in one of the drains." Splinter nodded, well aware of everyone staring at him. He did not look at her more then necessary; that would give his sons (especially Michelangelo) the wrong idea.

Five minutes later, everyone had tasks to perform. Miss O'Neil undressed the newcomer (Splinter politely left) and after giving her a quick washdown (she was filthy) changed her into cleaner clothes (a very long t-shirt of Miss O'Neil's, it came down to the brown rat's ankles) before putting her back on the couch while Splinter examined the garments that the redhead had removed.

The armored tail was the first thing he noticed. It resembled a dragon tail, with spikes and scales. Though that was more decorative then anything. It was made out of a strange black metal. He weighed it in his hands, it was heavy enough to do plenty of damage, but light enough for a very strong tail to carry. Splinter never fought with his tail, he only ever regarded it as a way to keep his balance. He also estimated that the length of the armor, and found that it was a whole eight inches longer then his own tail, and was a little bit wider at the base then his. He would not be able to wear this to any effect whatsoever.

When he was finished with the tail, he moved on to the belt, it was basically a series of pouches sewn onto a couple thick pieces of dragon hide. There were seven pouches, two large ones, both resting on the hip, and five smaller ones on the back of the belt. In the larger pouches there were traditional ninja tools: Kunai, shuriken, various potions and poisons, and some cloth. In the smaller ones there were different colored stones: Green, Yellow, Black, Red, and Blue, in that order from left to right. Curious, but cautious, Splinter picked up the green stone experimentally. Nothing happened. One by one, he tried them. Still nothing. They had to do _something_ or else she probably wouldn't be carrying them around right?

Then there were her garments. Aside from looking like they were specially tailored to fit her unique figure, they were unremarkable. Of course, by unique he meant in a dignified way...

He found no other weapons other then these. Obviously she was more of a hand-in-hand fighter, greatly aided by her armored tail and those steel talons she had on the end of each foot. And whatever purpose these mysterious stones served.

Miss O'Neil came out carrying the other rat. The redhead laid the newcomer out on the couch and walked off to find Michelangelo and ask him what was taking so long with those blankets. Splinter took this time to walk over and examine the brown rat's face in greater detail.

Beautiful would not be the first word Splinter would use to describe her. _Elegant_ was. Her face especially. She was smaller and slenderer then he was, and her ears were larger, almost batlike. She herself though... Splinter couldn't help but feel that she was much older then he was.

Almost without realizing it, he took a step forward and reached out a three fingered hand to gently stroke the soft fur on her face. Like his son had done a few weeks ago to another pretty female. Splinter didn't know this though. To his surprise, she stirred slightly and muttered something completely inaudible. Her eyes flickered open for a second. It was enough for Splinter to see that she had brilliant blue eyes. Then they closed. He found that his heart had sped up slightly in those few seconds. Not pounding or racing. But enough for him to breath just a little bit heavier.

His ear flickered towards the sound of Miss O'Neil coming back carrying the blankets his outgoing son were suppose to bring. He took several hasty steps back to his original position. Though he felt flustered, he managed the same serene, unruffled look he had on when he first saw the creature on the couch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Hisako_

The Ultimate Mistress scowled heavily. Though her face was extremely youthful for someone at the age of seventy-five, her displeasure seemed to age it so that it looked every one of those years.

Ginger, that no-good rat! How _dare_ she! Hisako had sent the rodent to retrieve the war staff. A simple enough job, seeing as Hisako's old lover was getting older. The Daimyo. Once upon a time they were passionately in love. Or so the young women thought. She was from a perfectly respectable family, and marriage was more then possible. But tragedy struck. Hisako was foolishly out during a thunderstorm, and a large branch fell on her, creating a horrid scar that traveled down her entire back. She was found, and it was healed. But the mark still remained. She had thought that the Daimyo would still love her despite that. It was along her back, no one but him would ever be able to see it.

How wrong she was.

As soon as he found out that she was scarred, he began to loose interest in her. The preposal that Hisako had been waiting for never came. When she confronted him about this, she found out that he preferred his women whole. The son-of-a-bastard said this as though she was missing a breast, or a limb!

The love she thought once was, turned out to have never been there.

It was strange how a single event can change the course of a life. Hisako had been a lot like Ayame had been; cheerful, outgoing, well loved. But after her humiliation in the hands of the man she had loved, she had grown bitter and hateful.

Years later, she sent her best ninja to assassinate the child of the Daimyo. The boy of that women Midori. The beautiful and _whole_ women that took her place without ceremony. That attempt failed, to her fury. She had to exercise every bit of charisma she had to convince the Daimyo that it was not a will of hers. But an independent act of Ginger herself. When the Daimyo asked why Ginger would try to kill his son when she played with him for hours when he was lonely, Hisako had an answer.

"Well, Ginger hasn't been right in the head for a while now," She had said smoothly, "I suppose it was a mistake to allow her so much freedom. It is the animal in her, the disloyal beast that knows nothing of love or honor. I will keep her on a shorter leash from now on." To her relief, it had been Ginger who was banished from the Battle Nexus, not her. The Ultimate Mistress took no regard to the blow to her honor that her subordinate took. To regard to the pain and the humiliation that Ginger had suffered. As far as Hisako was concerned, it was Ginger's fault for being to cocky and getting caught in the first place.

Now Ginger was gone. Not dead, that much she was certain. But gone. And worse yet, the vermin had the Warstaff.

And with the absence of Hisako's top slavecatcher, her slaves will be escaping by the dozens. Heavens, her guards haven't been forced to catch a slave in who knows how long. The first one to escape was one of the Ultimate Mistresses' personal servants. One of Ayame's girls. The eldest one if she recalls. Hisako had enjoyed her. In more ways then one.

The girl had been a very skilled ninja, she'll easily evade the Ultimate Mistresses' bumbling soldiers. She had sisters too. Hisako had given orders that the two girls be locked away, day and night. On a personal level, she wasn't worried for her own safety. All three of the girls hated her, but none of them were anywhere _near_ skilled enough to take the Ultimate Mistress on.

Hisako leaned contentedly against an elaborately shaped black and red throne, and took a sip of very expensive sake. Her face was relaxed, her face youthful again. She was just smoothing a few wrinkles out the black robes she was wearing when her only son came in.

Honshu was a disgusting boy, man rather, but loyal. And he lived well with the title she had given him: The Keeper.

"Mother!" He panted, "Three of the prisoners have escaped, three guards have been beheaded by spades!" Hisako looked sharply at him, "Have you tried the hellhounds?" Her hellhounds were extremely effective. Smarter and bloodier then regular hellhounds.

Honshu nodded frantically, his chins wobbling, "Yes, we've tried. But the moment we let one loose, they attacked our soldiers, five are dead because of them. They only obey that flea-bitten rat!" He gave a hateful scowl.

Hisako rubbed a temple with an elegant hand. Once news that her best and most feared warrior was gone, Hisako will be wide open for attack. She wasn't afraid for her own life, but it doesn't mean that a few ninja couldn't cause her thousands of yen.

"Double the guards on the slaves, I will loose no more of them," Hisako demanded, standing up suddenly. Honshu stopped his gibbering and shivered timidly in her shadow. The Ultimate Mistress was disgusted by how things seemed to be going to pieced just because the accursed rat was missing in action!

Scowling, she walked over to the plain wall that had a beautiful container of chalk right in front of it. Bending over, she took a piece and walked over and began drawing complex designs on the wood.

Standing back, she put her hands together and began murmuring an incantation that will take her were she wanted to go. Because she was sure that wherever he may be, he will help her.

**Okay, the thing between Splinter and Ginger is tricky. There's quite a difference between adult romances, and teenage ones. Different types of obstacles. Oh, well, I'll try my best. I threw Hisako in there so you peeps will get to know her better (obviously) and her connection with the Daimyo. Now, as for who she's going to see, this would be an excellent time to induce a crossover of some kind wouldn't it? I've had like five suggestions that I should do one with my favorite show. Or I could follow through with my original plan. The outcome won't change that much, I assure you. And just so you know, when Ginger awakes, she and Splinter won't be falling into each other's arms, it might happen eventually (you'll be surprised to know that there are no guarantees) but right away...? Nah.**

**And I'd like to point out that the rating on this particular chapter seems to edge upward slightly. Blame Stephan King for having such good (if gory) books.**

**I have your imaginary friends hostage, so review :P:P:P**


	18. The Plot Thickens

**Ok, so it has been... about two years since I did anything to do with this story. Wow, that's a long time . Odds are, most of the people who orginally reviewed this story have given up on TMNT by now... but who knows? This chapter isn't long, but I used it to set up some plot points :3 **

**Declaimer: I don't own TMNT**

Chapter 18

_She had assassinated children before. It wasn't as though this were a new thing. But she had never killed a child of such an important Lord. But no matter, orders were orders, whether she liked them or not. Ginger entered the boy's room, it was incredibly easy, the Daimyo should really put more thought into his son's safety. The rat knew that the guards checked on the young boy ever hour, of course, she didn't need an hour to kill him, but it paid to keep these things in mind. A good assassin would plan how to kill her ward before she got up her. Ginger was a good assassin, in skill, but had thought about different ways to do it as she made her way through the halls. Poison left too much to chance, and besides, it would be so much easier if she just cut the boy's throat._

Ginger had pulled a tanto from nowhere, and had hopped on the boy's bed so that she could stab it straight through his heart, when the door burst open, and the Ultimate Daimyo strode through, as mighty and powerful as ever. Ginger's heart sank. So this was how it is meant to be? Was fate really this cruel? It clearly was as she bounded off the bed and back out the window, but she knew there was almost no point in running away. They knew who she was, and now she was forever disgraced in the eyes of every warrior that came through here. 

_Korea_

Sasha was hurt badly, the big guy had done a real number on her, Korea was just going to have to give him a thorough beating when she met him again. And she will meet him again, you could count on it. "C'mon Sasha, just a bit longer," Korea said soothingly as Casey drove the van towards their home, "You can do it, just wait." Sasha groaned and attempted to roll over, which made Korea grab her firmly by the arm and keep her on her back. Of course, Sasha complied, like Korea expected her to.

"Are we almost there?" She asked Raph, who was watching Sasha with a pained expression. Korea didn't blame him, she wondered how Leo was going to take to Sasha's injuries, it wasn't going to be pretty, that's for sure. "Right around the corner," Casey replied, as they flew around the corner and into the garage Donny had built. "Leo!" Korea yelled as she and Raph pulled Sasha out of the van, "Don! Where are you, you stupid shell heads?" They appeared pretty quick, and predictably, Leo let Raph have it.

"How could you let this happen?" He yelled as he took over Raph's spot by Sasha's side, "You were suppose to take her for a ride, not get her in trouble!" Raph loudly defended himself as they carried Sasha to her bedroom. "We have another... erm guest," Don said as they laid Sasha down, "Leo and I will see what we can do for Sasha." Guest? Curiosity got the best of her and she immediately left to see who this "guest" was.

_Hun_

A female turtle huh? And a rabbit too. God there were so many freaks running around the sewers, you'd think the stupid citizens of New York would have found out by now. Hun smirked as he strode into his office, setting the stolen sword down on his desk. He had come far, he was no longer a servant to that pink alien slug, just the thought of him made Hun want to smash something. How could he have served his former Master so loyally, for so long, without even knowing what The Shredder even was?

That was behind him now, the Purple Dragons were no longer some trash level street gang thanks to him. No, he was heading to the top, and he was going to destroy the Turtles on his way there. The huge man glanced down at the sword, it was a Japanese katana with a red handle, a little worn in a way that suggested that it had been used frequently. The little mutant rabbit, Korea, will come for this, he knew she would. He grinned as he called in Dragon Face, Hun was going to make sure that Korea found her precious sword, and if all went well, he could hopefully take out one of the turtle pests in the process.

_Usagi_

"Are you sure you have to go?" Gennosuke asked as he shoved rice balls into his mouth, "I know the Daimyo is important and all, but can't he send someone else to investigate this thing?" Usagi smiled faintly at his friend, "I am honored to be chosen by the Ultimate Daimyo for such an important mission," he said firmly as the two of them walked up to a very flat upright rock. "But I will not be doing it on my own, I intend to ask Leonardo-san for help, I'm sure he has experience in matters such as this." The Rhino scoffed, but waved a hand at Usagi, "Whatever, I'll see you around then. Hopefully." Snickering, he turned around and walked back down the slope.

Usagi waved at the back of his retreating friend, then turned his attention back to the stone in front of him. He had to get to Leonardo-san's home dimension on his own, without the War Staff, the Daimyo did not have the same control over the dimensions as before. Usagi refused to fail the Daimyo, he and Leonard-san will recover the War Staff and return it to its rightful owner, their very honor depends on it.

**Like I said, very, very, very short . but the next chapter might come a lot faster than this one :P**

**Review pwease :D**


End file.
